Book 1: Return of the Olympians
by newage416
Summary: The Giant war has ended, but at a cost. Percy Jackson has sacrificed himself to stop the war. 20 years later, an OC stumbled across the greatest find in the century: a grave big enough to hold the gods of Olympus. Now his life is tied down by the Olympians, and he goes out to stop a threat predicted by Gaea. Read and Review, its my first fanfic.
1. Fall of the Olympians

**Return of the Olympians Chapter 1**

**(A/N) This is my first published story, so go easy on me I hope you enjoy it, so I will shut up and let you start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or anything related to it, except my OC.**

For the first time ever, things were looking up for Percy Jackson and his team of demigods. Only a few monsters and one giant remained. Two Hellhounds, an Earthborn, and a gorgon remained with the king of the giants: Porphyrion. The gang was exhausted from fighting. Thalia and Zeus worked together to kill Polybotes after he reformed. Death seemed to have regained some control at his Doors, but monsters were still coming back.

Percy was standing in front of the giant king. Porphyrion smiled, and raised his fist. "Child of Poseidon! You and your friends have fought bravely, however you have lost! Gaea is waking! My power grows to infinite! Surrender and you will be spared from my mother's wrath!" he boomed.

Standing behind him was his girlfriend, Annabeth. She gripped her dagger so hard she could've crushed the handle. Behind them were the gods and goddesses who decided to help the mortals. Athena and Poseidon stood behind the couple, very worried about the fate of their children.

Gaea's voice boomed over the battlefield. **"You have defied me at every turn, Son of Poseidon! Surrender yourself to my son, and everyone you care about will be spared!"** she demanded.

Annabeth walked up to Percy, who was giving his best death glare at Porphyrion. "Seaweed brain, you better not try anything foolish. Try thinking for once."

Percy smiled. "I don't know, Wise Girl. You got any ideas?"

Before she could suggest something, Gaea's voice boomed again. **"There is no escape, Hero of Olympus! You either surrender yourself, or your world will be destroyed."**

"Listen to the Earth Mother! Your death will seal the Olympians in the pit of my husband's creation. The seal will break in our favor!" Porphyrion boomed.

Athena gasped. She turned to Poseidon, and grabbed his collar. "Tell me that he doesn't have the seal on him! Your sea spawn better not have the seal on him!"

"What seal? I don't remember putting a seal on him," he said.

Annabeth turned to her mother. "What seal?"

Athena sighed. "When Kronos was defeated in the first Titan War, the Council voted to give the Seal of Olympus to a mortal. The Seal of Olympus is a magical chain that keeps our legacy, the legacy of Greece and Rome, anchored to the world. Whatever happened, if he or she sacrificed themselves in the name of Olympus, Olympians would be put to sleep until someone reawakened them. We've been put to sleep for 500 years by a mortal. It's the best way to keep our legacy alive."

"But all that changed during WWII. When my brothers and I made that pact, we also swore to find and keep the new Seal safe. But we could never find it. It was lost, and only powerful demigods can live with the Seal," Poseidon said.

Horror flew past Annabeth's face. She turned to Percy, who was also concerned. "A sacrifice I cannot make," he muttered.

"As much as I hate to say it in front of you, Annabeth, but Percy is the Seal now. The legacy of the Greeks and Romans live in him now. He either dies by his own hand and we sleep, or the giants kill him, and Olympus is doomed," Athena said.

Poseidon grabbed the wisdom goddess. "NO! You cannot suggest that he is the Seal! He can't be!"

Athena grabbed his hands, and lowered them. "I'm afraid that it all makes sense. His power, his aura is strong. He may even best a minor god if he had the courage. It's difficult to defeat him because the Seal tries to defend itself."

Percy's eyes flashed. He knew what he had to do, and it was risky. "I'll do it."

It took everyone two seconds before they realized what Percy said. Annabeth walked up to him, and slapped him. "You can't say that, Percy! You will not put us to sleep on your death!"

Percy grabbed his girlfriend, and pulled her in for a kiss. His kiss was long and sorrowful, like he knew he had to die. "I'm going to do it. If it means that everyone here will reawaken in the future, so be it. If the giants do it, we all die, and Gaea will reign victorious. There is no other option."

Before Annabeth could protest, Percy stole her dagger, and held it in front of his chest. He turned to the giant king, who seemed to be afraid. "If I die by my hand, you giants will never return, am I right?"

He wasn't expecting Porphyrion to answer, but he did. "If you truly have the Seal, otherwise we reign. You're risking a lot, Percy Jackson. You might have the Seal, or you don't and you will die for nothing!" he boomed.

Percy smiled. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He raised the dagger, and it sunk deep into his chest. "NO!"

His eyes turned black, and the whole world started to shake. Even the god of earthquakes was thrown of balance with the unexpected power of his son. Back on Olympus, the temples crumbled, and the minor gods and goddesses disappeared in a golden flash. On Mount Tam, The ruins of the Titan base sank into the earth along with Atlas. The sky was lifted off of his shoulders, and was lifted into the sky. Hyperborean giants sank into the ground, and even the camps suffered.

Dakota was polishing his goblet for another drink when he disappeared in a golden shower. Nearby campers shrieked in fear, and ran for their lives. Everyone started disappearing, even the Lars and fauns. Soon, Camp Jupiter was gone.

Chiron was teaching his archery class under the New York sun. "You must all remember to—" he disappeared.

The campers looked around, hoping that the Stolls were behind his disappearance. Travis and Conner ran toward the class, and were met with 30 sets of eyes.

"We didn't do it!" they shouted immediately. "Wait, what didn't we do?" Conner asked.

Travis was about to answer, but he ended up being showered by golden dust. Conner shrieked. "Travis!"

He held up his hand, and saw that it was turning gold. "Me." He exploded in a shower of dust. One by one, campers tried to pray to their parents, but evaporated instead. Clarisse and Chris were holding on to each other, and disappeared at the same time. Camp Half-Blood sank into the ground, and nothing was left. Even the strawberry fields disappeared because of their connection with the camp.

Back in Greece, the earth crumbled, and a pit appeared. Tartarus. Porphyrion clung to a boulder with his might, trying not to be sucked in to the pit. "Earth Mother, please! Spare m—!"

His grip slipped, and he fell into Tartarus. **"Curse you, Percy Jackson! My revenge will be beyond anything the gods can do! You will suffer!"** was the last thing Gaea said before she went silent for the last time.

Poseidon and Athena were watching over Percy while all the other Olympians disappeared. Hazel and Frank were sucked in to Tartarus while Jason sunk his sword into the earth. Piper and Leo flew past him, but he reached out and caught them. He caught Piper, and Leo latched on to her leg. "Dude, what's happening?" he asked.

Piper roller her eyes. "We're being put to sleep, Repair Boy!"

"I can't control the winds. Tartarus is disrupting all of our powers, and it's too strong!" Jason yelled.

Reyna flew past them, and into the pit. "NO!" Leo screamed.

He turned to Piper and Jason. "I have to go. I'm not leaving her alone! Nice life, Jason. I hope to spend my eternal life knowing that we had a blast!"

"Leo, you were a good friend. Even with the Mist that surrounded us last year, we had a blast!" Jason yelled. "Go get her!"

Leo smiled, and released himself. He flew into Tartarus, and disappeared. Piper looked up to Jason, and smiled. "We have to go!"

Jason smiled, and released his grip on his sword. Piper flew up to him, and kissed Jason. They fell in to the pit, embracing for the last time.

Meanwhile, Poseidon and Athena were standing over Annabeth and a wounded Percy. "It's too late. We are the last Olympians left on Earth. We have to go," Poseidon said.

Annabeth broke into tears. "I'm sorry Athena."

Athena turned to the god of the sea in shock. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, Athena. 3,000 years of arguing and deception, and I was too proud to say it. I'm sorry for provoking you and turning my girlfriend into Medusa. I'm sorry for threatening war with you, I'm sorry for everything," he said.

Athena smiled. Before she could say anything, she was swept off her feet, and flew toward Tartarus screaming. Poseidon stamped his triton into the ground, and reached out. He caught Athena.

"I've should've said that a long time ago, Athena. I should've looked past our complications and say it all!" he shouted. "Can you forgive me?"

Athena smiled. "I always forgave you, Poseidon. I was just too proud to admit it. Thank you for making the last 3,000 years entertaining," she said.

Poseidon smiled, and released his weapon for the last time. They flew into Tartarus holding hands. Annabeth was stretched between feelings of happiness and pain. Her mother made up with her enemy, and felt so much pain because Percy sacrificed himself.

"Anna-b-beth," Percy whispered.

She gasped, and looked into his eyes. "Percy?"

"L-isten ca-fully. A mor-al needs to enter the Und-world to rele-se us," he said. "Leave a note."

She nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote an SOS in Ancient Greek, and it flew into Tartarus. "T-time to g-go."

Annabeth smiled, and she pulled him in for one last kiss. "We'll be safe, I promise," Percy said.

_An oath to keep with one's final breath/ and foes bear arms at the Doors of Death._ Annabeth remembered the last two lines. The giants bore arms when they finally closed the Doors of Death. Percy promised that they would be safe in Tartarus with his last breath. The prophecy was complete.

The winds of Tartarus grew stronger, and Annabeth and Percy were finally sucked in. They flew into the Underworld, and saw many changes. The River Styx was dried up, Hades' castle was in ruins, and the three sectors of the Underworld were no more. The Ensylum, and Fields of Punishment, and Fields of Asphodel were gone. The only thing remaining was Tartarus, which had Hades in its grasp.

Hades turned to the kids, and snapped his fingers. The winds stopped, for now. "You two do realize that it's not death that will meet you. Everyone connected with Olympus will be put to sleep. That means the mortals who were met by us and discovered our identity," he said.

"So my father?"

"Asleep and safe. Like I said, anyone who figured out who we are will be safe," he said.

Annabeth smiled. Her father and her stepfamily would be safe. Normally, she would hate them for being in her life, but she was relieved that they would be safe.

"We need to disappear, child of Athena. Come," Hades said.

He walked in Tartarus. Annabeth carried Percy, and they jumped in. Once they did, Hades' castle crumbled, and pieces of the castle sealed Tartarus up.


	2. Rebirth

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So far so good, so I'm continuing.**

**Percy: Awesome, I might still live! **

**Me: If I'm feeling good, but you're going to have to wait a little while**

**Percy: Aww **

**Annabeth: So who is this OC? If all the demigods are in Tartarus, when who else could it be?**

**Me: You'll see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. Only the OC I own **

About 50 miles north from the ancient city of Athens, a large mountain reigned against others. From the ground to the summit, it was at least 1000 feet high. 5 miles away from the mountain was a small camp site. Only one tent, a small campfire and only one person. The man had black hair and black eyes. He was muscular, but not too much. He wore a cotton shirt, cargo pants, and a silver wristwatch. Across his right eye was a faint scar.

He looked around, and another tremor forced him to focus. This time, it was stronger, like the epicenter was under the mountain. "I guess the earthquake epicenter is under this mountain, but I didn't think that Greece was on a fault line," he said in his computer.

Another man was on the other side of the call. He had brown hair and purple eyes. He wore a lab coat with a brown polo shirt. "Well, I guess time changes. Just figure out what's going and come back home," he said.

"Fine," the man said. He closed his computer and walked over to a hill. He walked toward the base of a mountain, and tripped over something metal.

"Who left a—!"

He looked back, and saw what he tripped over. Sticking out of the ground was a sword handle. It was gold with a silver blade. The handle had blurred writing on it.

"What on earth?" he asked.

He pulled out the sword, and it started to shrink. The blade shrunk and it became a pen. The blurred writing suddenly started shifting and formed a single word.

"Riptide?"

The pen suddenly pointed at the mountain wall like it was magnetized. He walked toward the wall, and put his hand on it. Pieces of rock crumbled, and the wall crumbled. A small cave sucked in the air like it was a turbine engine thrown in reverse, but the man stood his ground.

He stepped into the cave and the first thing he smelled was sulfur and deep earth. "What died in here?" was the first thing he shouted.

Suddenly, he heard whispers. _Free us,_ and _He's gone rang in his head._ He reached to his waist, and pulled out a flashlight. "Why is it always me?" he asked himself.

He stepped on the ground, and realized that it was moist. He looked down and saw some green liquid bubbling under his shoe.

"Aw man, not my loafers," he complained.

He continued walking through the cave. Along the way, he spotted an iron dog collar, black gates, and brimstone. He mumbled a song in a language that sounded like Latin. He tossed his flashlight up in the air to hopefully pass the time. He continued walking until he fell into a river. Ok, a dried up river.

He picked himself up and looked around. There were diplomas, plastic marriage toppers, dried up records, and pocket watches. He picked one up and opened it. Inside, the hands were frozen on the time 2:20. The time the Titanic sank over a hundred and twenty years ago.

"No way." He dropped the pocket watch. "This-this is the River Styx!"

He climbed out of the dried up river, and looked around. He finally knew why there was a castle there. It was the castle of Hades.

"Impossible. This is the Underworld!"

He ran toward the castle. He had to be careful because he heard the stories about the Olympians. Hades had three Furies for security in the Fields of Punishment. If he made the wrong move, he could be spending an eternity being burned at the stake or something worse. He read that Hades would sometimes sew some souls to be his undergarments. Who would want that fate?

When he reached the castle, he hesitantly pushed the gates open. The mosaics of Hades in his prime was craved into his castle. Apparently, he helped win the first Titan war in the ancient days, and called upon the greatest of heroes when the giants attacked. He hoped that Hades was the cause of the recent tremors, but the castle was empty.

There were unfinished paintings of Hades' children. Some were portraits of a 15-year old boy and 13-year old girl. The boy had black hair and black eyes. He wore an aviator jacket and goggles on his head. In some of the portraits, he wore black shirts with skulls on it, some were rainbow with skulls, and others were with him with pink and white hair. What the painter was thinking, he would never know.

The girl looked different. She had the same hair and eyes as the boy. On her head was a silver crown, and her smile suggested that she loved her look. On her back was a quiver full of silver arrows. In her hands was a worn-out bow. The man guessed that they were portraits of his children. In one portrait, it showed the girl charging at a large robot in a junkyard. Another showed her sitting in a tent with a group of teenage girls with a boy in there. He looked uncomfortable sitting in the tent.

As for the boy, he saw him standing near a grave and talking to the girl. Another showed him throwing a red rubber ball at a three-headed dog. There was one with him at the banks of the River Styx with the same boy from the others. Others showed him in a camp with his sword in hand. Ok, Hades really loved his children, but it looked more like those portraits were there because they died. The girl probably died at the hands of the robot while the boy died playing with the three-headed dog.

He continued walking through the castle. He found the throne, and was so tempted to sit on it. Of course, he didn't want to turn into a pile of dust for sitting on the throne of the god of the Underworld. Nor did he want two kids charging at him with their weapons, he left his at camp. As he walked, he saw some of the tiles shaking, like the tremors were starting to take the rest of the castle down.

"Empty Underworld? No Hades? No wonder there are no spirits in there. They probably took Hades' disappearance as an invitation to rewrite the laws of nature," he said.

_Free us._ A girl's whisper rang in his head. _Free us!_

"Where are you?" he demanded.

The tiles suddenly came loose, and nearly fell on the man. They stopped in midair, and circled his head. _Follow my message to the letter,_ the girl's voice commanded.

The floating stones flew away, and the man ran after them. He found himself running out of the castle and down a hill. **(Annabeth: Wait, is this guy going to…? Me: Yes, now shut your trap. Annabeth: *slap* Me: Ow) **He continued running down the hill until he reached the biggest flat surface in the Underworld. The stones didn't even slow down, so the man ran faster. He realized that running in loafers wasn't the best idea in the world, but he could care less. Something needed his help and he had to do something.

Finally, the stones slowed down. They hovered over a tombstone with a stone trident carved in it. Next to the stone trident was an empty tablet. The stones flew into the tablet and formed a carved message. The man looked at the message, and slowly stepped forward.

He recognized the carving. The message was written in Ancient Greek, but it slowly turned into English. "No wait! I can read Ancient Greek," he shouted.

The message stopped translating like it really obeyed. It was clear as reading in English. **(Annabeth: It is so much easier to read Ancient Greek. I feel proud to read it. Me: … Annabeth: What, not saying anything? Me: No comment. Annabeth: You are weird. Me: I get that a lot, now hush, the story is almost done.) **It said something like this:

_Dear Mortal:_

_If you are reading this, you have found our resting place. In the year, 2012, my friends from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter fought against the Giants and nearly lost. If it wasn't for my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, you would not be here. You must use his father's weapon to set us free from Tartarus._

_-Daughter of the owls_

"'Daughter of owls?' Daughter of Athena?" the man guessed. "This Percy Jackson could be anyone's child."

He backed away and sighed. Suddenly, he got an idea. He looked at the triton that was carved into the tombstone. Is it possible that…

He walked toward the tombstone and touched the triton. The sound of crumbling rock echoed throughout the Underworld. The whispers were getting louder, like they knew that they knew that they were about to be freed. The triton fell off the tombstone, and into the man's hands. It felt like he was holding on a 2-ton triton, but he was able to lift it.

"Whose idea is this?" he asked the Underworld.

He lifted the triton in the air, spun it for show, and dug it deep in the ground. That was mistake number one.

When Poseidon's weapon was sunk into Tartarus, A bolt of lightning destroyed the cover. The man leaped off the rocks to avoid being sucked into that hellhole.

He was safely on the ledge of Tartarus. That was mistake number two.

The second he thought he was safe, a gigantic hand appeared from the hole, and nearly crushed him. He had to dive out of the way, but that didn't help much. A giant humanoid walked out of the hole holding a lightning bolt in his hand. He was wearing a Greek tunic with a scabbard at his waist. He had a trimmed white beard, blue eyes, and wrinkles that suggested that he was awake for ten thousand years.

Following him were 11 other giants. One of them had way too much makeup, but made it all look good. Her eyes were constantly changing color, but they stopped and stayed grey. Her hair was going crazy as well, but stayed black. The man put a hand over his heart because it looked so familiar. Her clothes were also changing like they were trying to match his dream girl, but he mentally requested that it would stop. Obviously the woman heard him because she mumbled a Greek curse that must've been offensive if he was blind.

Some didn't look like gods and goddesses at all. One of them was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaii t-shirt. He was also holding a triton in his hand, but that must've been the real deal. He suddenly stopped, and reached into Tartarus and pulled out a woman. She had blond hair and grey eyes. They lit up when the supposed Poseidon pulled her out. She wore a Greek tunic as well, but there was no scabbard. Behind her, a dozen grey owls flew out.

One god jumped out of Tartarus, and cheering in the dead cave. "It's good to be back! Who missed their favorite sun god?" he yelled into the cave.

"Shut up, up there Apollo!" came a man's voice. Another god walked out of the hellhole. He wore a pure black tunic, raven-black hair, and a helmet in his hand. The minute he set foot on the Underworld, millions of white flashes followed. The three realms of the Underworld returned. "You're giving me a headache, and I'm not supposed to get headaches!" he boomed.

The god, Apollo, sighed, and dashed off to the world. Along the way, he cheered and—skipped? The god groaned and shook his head, and looked at the man. "Thank you for setting us free, mortal. I can't stand Apollo being around me 24/7. He doesn't know how to write poems."

"Um, uh" was all the man said when the god turned to him.

"My apologies. I am Hades." He stood up tall and spread his hands over the Underworld. "God of the Underworld, and brother of Lord Zeus and Poseidon!"

For some reason, the man expected Zeus to be overly dramatic. **(Zeus: How dare you? Me: See! There it is again!)** One goddess looked different from the others. She was tall with black hair and the strangest eyes he'd ever seen. Her corneas looked like she was staring at a fire. She wore a simple white dress with no weapon in sight. She looked down at the man, and smiled. Aw man, her smile felt warm and soft. Just like hers.

Finally, he was hit with thousands of blurs, like someone was running out of the pit. He spun around so many times; he could've drilled right into the ground. He looked around, and saw that the Underworld was in business once again. Furies were guarding the Fields of Punishment, the Ensylum was buzzing, and Asphodel was filled with dazed and confused ghouls.

"Thank you, young man," a man said behind him.

He turned around, and had to remember to keep his jaw from touching the ground. Standing in front of him was a centaur. From the waist down, he was a white stallion, but from the waist up, he wore a brown tunic. On his back was a quiver and a bow. He had brown hair and beard, eyes that've seen over 2,000 years' worth of knowledge.

"Greetings, young man. My name is Chiron, trainer of heroes," he said.

The man cleared his throat. "My name is Cody James, guardian of Earth."

They shook hands, and demigods walked out of the pit of Tartarus. One of the demigods looked like a Latino elf. **(Leo: Dude! Me: What, you kinda do)** He was helping a 16-year old girl with black hair out of the pit. She wore Roman armor, a purple shirt, and a purple cloak. On her waist was a scabbard for a knife. On her arm was a blurred tattoo.

The next couple was a bit different. A kid with a baby face stepped out. He had a military buzz cut and a muscular body. _Ok, I thought I've seen worse during the war,_ Cody said to himself.

The kid was helping a 13-year old girl out of the pit. Her skin looked like the hot chocolate that he would make during the holidays. Her hair made her skin look warm. She had golden eyes and a dazed smile. On her waist was a sword that was way too long for her, but she looked like she didn't mind. They were whispering to each other in Latin, so at least they were OK.

The next couple was a cute one. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes was helping a girl with choppy long brown hair out of the pit. The girl looked like she cut her hair by herself. He had to admit, she was cute, but he dared not to speak. The boy was fairly muscular and looked like he could run from Athens to Sparta. He wore a purple shirt under a Roman tunic. His cloak was a bit long, but he looked ok with it. He had a sword strapped to his waist.

The next person who came out wasn't accompanied by someone. In fact, she looked distressed. She had blond hair and grey eyes, like the goddess that passed him. Her eyes were red from probably crying. In her hand was a bloody dagger. She dropped it, and fell to the ground.

Chiron was about to do something, but Cody beat him to it. He ran to the girl, and kneeled to the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She cursed in Greek. "No, my boyfriend is still down there. I couldn't find him," she whispered.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

She hesitated, and looked at Cody. "He has black hair and green eyes. He had a tattoo of a triton on his left arm, and he owns a sword that turns into a pen. His name is Percy Jackson."

**Whew, finally finished with this chapter. Let me know how it was by pressing that button down there that says something like 'review' or PM me. This may be the longest chapter in the story, but I don't know just yet. As Percy Jackson said, "That's our show! Thank you and good night!"**

**What a dork.**

**Annabeth: that dork happens to be my boyfriend.**

**Me: Well, what would you call him?**

**Annabeth: a Seaweed brain.**

**Me: Seems legit. REVIEW!**


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, since everyone wants me to update, I will. Percy and Annabeth are still pointing their weapons at me, so I guess I have no choice. Perhaps I should explain the title of the last title. The last chapter was called Rebirth because the gods and goddesses were brought back to the world by the mortal. No, that character is not a reincarnated Percy Jackson, but you wait a chapter or two for his return.**

**Annabeth: Don't tell them that! Now we have to send you to the Underworld.**

**Me: Remember, without me, both of you die as well. Until this story is finished, I will be kept alive. You tell your Seaweed brain that next time he suggests that you keep me hostage.**

**Percy: It wasn't my idea.**

**Annabeth: And it wasn't my idea.**

**Me: Uh oh**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the only thing I own is Cody James, guardian of Earth. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus. Lucky guy.**

**ONWARD WITH THE THIRD INSTALLMENT!**

"Percy Jackson?"

Cody was sitting there, comforting Annabeth. The Stoll brothers were the last to walk out of Tartarus, and when they saw Annabeth sobbing, their happiness turned upside down.

They wanted to comfort her as well, but Chiron cleared his throat. "Perhaps Percy made it back to camp already. Let's check there first." He looked in the pit, and frowned.

Cody stood up. "You guys get out of here, let me check."

Chiron only had a moment to process his suggestion before Cody jumped into Tartarus. _What is this guy thinking?_ She thought to herself before he nocked an arrow. He aimed, and fired. The arrow was more of a grappling hook, and it latched on to the man's back.

Chiron pulled the man back to the Underworld, and smacked him upside the head. "What were you thinking? We barely got out last time, and it may take you millennia just to get out!"

Cody rubbed his head. "I was thinking that Percy is still down there," he said.

Annabeth stopped sobbing and looked up at him. "Why would you think that? Even he is smart enough to escape Tartarus once it opened."

"Yes, but someone else is down there. What is that Titan's name? Cranberry?"

"Kronos? You think he is behind this?" Chiron asked.

"It's perfect for revenge. It happened to me once, and I barely got out alive," Cody said.

Annabeth observed the mortal. He looked crazy enough to jump to his death, but he looked like he'd done that plenty of times in the past. The scar he had reminded her of Luke, but there was something that separated his scar from Luke's. His scar didn't look evil at all, it was something else.

"Um, Cody right?" Annabeth asked. He nodded. "Where did you get that scar?"

He put his hand over his right eye. Annabeth could've swore that something glowed under his hand. "Something that I could've avoided if my life continued like a normal hum-I mean person. I uh, had a job to do and I nearly failed."

Annabeth looked away. Looking into the pit, she could swear that something else was down there. "We need to go. I miss Camp Half-blood," Annabeth said.

Chiron smiled. "We all do. Luckily, Hermes will allow us to use his speed to get there."

Cody's eyes lit up. "Excellent! I'll just get my stuff and we'll be off."

Annabeth looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you kidding? Mortals can't see our camp! You were lucky to find us."

"Now Annabeth, we must thank this mortal in the best way possible. We will lift the Mist for him to stay with us for a while," Chiron said.

Annabeth cursed, but she stood up. "I guess until Percy is found, I can handle him." She pointed to the man. "But if something happens, I won't hesitate in taking you down."

Cody threw his hands up as a sign of innocence. "Let me just get my stuff, make a call, and I will meet you at your camp."

"Wait, how do you know where our camp is?" Chiron asked.

Cody smiled. "It's a secret. Just meet me at camp."

Then he ran off. He brushed past some ghouls, who tried to pick up a rock to throw at him. Cerberus barked at him, but the man was brave enough to swing on the middle head, and flew over the River Styx.

Chiron shook his head. Annabeth jumped on his back, and they both flew off. Travis and Conner crouched, and gave each other a wicked smile. "Last one to get there has to give the winner their dessert for a whole week?" Travis asked.

"Bring it," Conner said.

They both ran at supersonic speed out of the Underworld. As they flew out of the mountain, the cave entrance slowly closed with the pieces of the mountain sealing the Underworld. The mountain healed itself completely, leaving no evidence for mortals to find the land of the dead.

At Camp Half-Blood, everything was exactly the same as before. Clarisse and her friends in the Ares cabin were arguing with Will Solace about Rachael being the oracle. Butch was trying to calm Blackjack because he became restless when they went to sleep, and Mr. D was trying to kill Leo after setting his leopard trophy on fire.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" He shouted on the front porch of the Big House.

"I can't control fire when I've already shot it!"

Meanwhile, Butch was being dragged by Blackjack by the reins. "Good Blackjack, good Blackjack!" he screamed as he was being dragged on his heels.

Clarisse now had Will in a headlock. Leo was now was bunch of grapes, and Butch was etched in a tree thanks to Blackjack, but that all changed when Chiron and Annabeth galloped into camp. Everyone started cheering, and Leo was back to his human self, well, part of him was. Mr. D was so surprised when Chiron arrived, that he accidentally changed Leo back, but the transformation wasn't complete. Now the camp had a 16-year old Latino with a grape for a head.

Annabeth jumped off Chiron, and tried to hide her laughing. Clarisse was also laughing, and let go of Will so he could try to turn his head back to normal. Chiron spread out his hands, and the whole camp huddled around him. "Campers! As all of you know, a mortal set us all free from the deepest pit of Tartarus! He will be staying with us for a while."

"Hey, where's Percy?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't he be back by now?" another agreed.

Annabeth choked back a sob. "He didn't come out of Tartarus when it opened. We don't know where he is."

"He could be at Camp Jupiter! Last time he went missing, he was there!" came a new voice.

Annabeth pushed through the crowd, and spotted a new girl. She had light brown hair and amethyst eyes. She had some fair skin; even Annabeth had to agree that she was pretty. She'd never seen this girl before.

"Um, who are you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'm new. I'm Lucas Night, daughter of Styx," she said.

"Wait, Styx? Like the River Styx?"

She sighed. "Yes, daughter of Athena. Nice to know that you use your head," she said.

Annabeth was about to grab her knife, but something stopped her. A kid dropped out of nowhere, and put himself between Annabeth and Lucas. He had black hair and black eyes. The scar on his eye said it all. On his belt was a scabbard that held a sword the Annabeth wasn't familiar with. The blade was silver and embedded in it were two crystals. The hand guard snaked around the blade like a dragon. Its 'mouth' was open and the blade seemed to replace the fire. It wasn't Greek or Roman.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Um, you don't look like a 30 year old anymore," she said.

His expression turned from serious to fear. "What?"

Piper emerged from the crowd, and handed him a mirror. When he saw his young face, he cursed in that Latin-like language. "Impossible! I'm 16 again!"

He dropped the mirror, and most of the Aphrodite cabin shrieked. "You getting her a new mirror!"

His hands were shaking. "I wonder if something like this happens to mortals when they arrive at camp," he said.

Chiron shrugged. "For the time being, would you like to stay in the Poseidon cabin until we work things out?"

Cody nodded. Chiron led him to the Poseidon cabin while Annabeth marched toward Lucas. She was happily watching the waves pound the shore. "Listen you! Percy talked about you while we dated, and I'm willing to not kill you for his sake."

Lucas smiled, and skipped toward the Hermes cabin. Annabeth muttered a curse, and walked over to the Athena cabin.

As Hades patrolled the Underworld, he decided to walk to Tartarus for the last time. He was accompanied by his son. He had black hair, and black eyes. He wore an aviator jacket and goggles. On his waist was a pure black sword. They both were wearing their tunics like they expected someone to challenge them.

"Whenever you take my place as God of the Underworld, you must always make sure that the Titans and Giants don't escape. If they do, you know what to do," Hades said.

Before the boy could say anything, there was a low growl coming from the pit. They both peeked inside, and several golden blurs flew past them. Hades seemed unfazed, but the boy wasn't. He shielded himself from being possessed by whatever escaped.

"What was that?" the boy exclaimed.

He was answered by another growl. All of a sudden, a pair of golden eyes cut through the darkness, and a person jumped out from Tartarus. The boy was in shock because the person who jumped out was the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

Everything about him was the same as before. Sea-blown hair, muscles, and his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. His sea green eyes were replaced by gold. His smile wasn't the same as the Percy Jackson everyone knew. In his hand was a familiar sight. His double-edged sword was a mixture of Celestial Bronze and iron. The boy gasped. It couldn't be.

"**Hello, son," **he said.

Hades' eyes widened. "No, this isn't happening," he muttered.

Percy's laugh shook the Underworld. Behind him, a transparent being appeared. He had the body of a human bodybuilder, and the head of a hydra. His lower half sported dragon legs. In his hands were a scythe.

"Kronos."

Kronos laughed. **"With the Savior of Olympus in my command, I will get revenge!"**

He knocked the boy aside, and punched Hades out of the way. Hades flew into his castle, and it nearly crumbled. Kronos marched out of the Underworld. One thing was absolutely certain:

Kronos was alive, and living in Percy Jackson.

**A/N: Well, another chapter complete, and this one took longer than expected. Don't forget to rate and review! Here is a small spoiler: Kronos isn't the only threat now. Take a pretty good guess.**

**Annabeth: At least I will get my Seaweed brain back, right?**

**Me: Well, just wait and see. Try not to kill Lucas before I update**

**Annabeth: Whose idea was it to have Lucas in this?**

**Me: Lucas Night was brought to you by 'I am Katie Daughter of Demeter' Thank you Katie!**

**Percy: Wait, Lucas Night? Oh my gods, I get to see her again!**

**Annabeth: Percy!**

**Percy: What? She's a really good friend.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Return

Chapter 4

**A/N: Might as well continue, huh? The plot comes into view a little bit, so get ready. A little bit of action and a PERCABETH reunion!**

**Annabeth: So he's back! You better not be messing with me!**

**Me: Why not we let the story unfold? You might like seeing Percy again, but not the occasion.**

**Annabeth: I'll speed us along. Unknown doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Wait, there's a book about us?**

**Me: Let's not talk about it yet. You both need to sit down.**

Annabeth POV:

It's only been a few hours, and I already feel like ripping someone's head off. That daughter of Styx didn't even give me a chance to explain things to her. I tried to talk to her in the arena, but it looks like she's pretty good at the sword. I wonder if she can even beat Percy.

"I don't hate you Annabeth," she told me, "I just don't like snooty people. I had enough of that over the years." She continued training. At least that feeling was gone.

Oh gods, Percy. Still nothing turned up that suggested that he was alive. I walked by the Poseidon cabin 5 times, hoping that Percy would walk out like nothing happened. Instead, that new guy kept walking out. He left camp about an hour ago, and came back with a gym bag with stuff I'm not supposed to see.

He didn't say what it was, and curiosity was something I really hated. I ran back to my cabin, and got my Yankees hat. I remember the day I got it for my birthday.

_Flashback_

_My birthday under the summer sun was something I'd never forget. Clarisse decided to chase me around the camp with my birthday spear. A daughter of Ares' idea of a birthday is like that._

_Anyway, Chiron gave me the day off from teaching Ancient Greek classes so I can have a free day. The Aphrodite girls wanted to give me a makeover, but I settled for a nice charm bracelet. Selena was the only Aphrodite child I could stand, so we hung out near the strawberry fields._

"_You know, Annie. I know we've only been friends for a few months now, but I think it's time you find a boyfriend," she told me._

_I scoffed. "I don't need love, not yet anyway. Did your sisters put you up to it?" I asked._

_Selena looked away. "Everyone is talking about it. Someone in the Apollo cabin said something about a guy showering you with love in the future, and—"_

_I buried my head in my hands. The last thing I needed for my birthday was being told that I will love someone. "Oh my gods, Annabeth, I'm sorry. Mother is going crazy about love today," she said._

_Oh. "Will she ever stop?"_

_Selena shook her head with a smile. "She won't stop interfering with our love lives. By the way, I got you something."_

_She gave me a book. Ok, if you think that getting a book for your birthday was not a good idea, you haven't met a child of Athena. Especially me. The book had a picture of the Pantheon on it, and Athena standing outside it. She was looking at it like it was her project. The Pantheon is my favorite building in the whole world, and I told Selena that with a hug._

"_Oh my gods Selena! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shook her around as I thanked her._

_She broke away from my hug. "I figured you'd like it."_

_The rest of the day was pretty good as well. Malcolm gave me a model of the Empire State Building while it was being build. Will Solace got me a boom box. Even Luke got me something as well. He got me a new shield with an engraving of me, Luke, and Thalia fighting off a Hellhound. It was nice seeing Thalia again, even if she was etched in bronze._

"_Thanks Luke for looking after me for 5 years," I said._

_Luke smiled, and gave me a hug. I got weak in the knees but, being the smooth daughter of Athena, I was able to hide it. Luke messed up my hair like he was my brother, and walked off to the Hermes cabin._

_At the campfire, we sang our favorite songs. Instead of ending it at 'We'll make a man out of you', Chiron got everyone to wish me a happy birthday. Even Clarisse sang along, although she was only singing it so we can get to bed early._

_As usual, Chiron bid us a pleasant night, and the campfire was extinguished. As I walked behind my half-brothers and sisters, I was stopped by someone I never expected. A young woman stepped between me and the Athena cabin, although I knew who it was immediately. She had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore a toga, which I never liked wearing. On her shoulder was a grey owl, and in her hand was a small bag._

"_Mom?"_

_The woman smiled. "Hello Annabeth."_

_I hugged Athena, although it was a bit over the line. I quickly recovered and bowed. She giggled, and put her hand on my shoulders. "Well Annabeth, you're turning 12 huh?"_

_I nodded. "You don't know how lucky you mortals are. Up on Olympus, birthdays are just another day. For me, 12 is a number that deserves recognition." Athena smiled and handed me daughter the bag. "Open it."_

_I looked in the bag, and pulled out a blue baseball hat. It had the New York Yankees emblem stitched on it. "I think you will love it. Try it on."_

_I put the hat on, and posed for Athena. Instead of saying anything, Athena just stood there with accomplishment. "I guess my blessing does work."_

"_What do you mean 'blessing'?" I asked, tilting my head._

_Athena smiled. "Look in the mirror."_

_I raised an eyebrow, and walked to a window, and looked in it. She saw everything. The cabins behind her, the satyrs walking around, and Athena standing behind her, but I wasn't there. I thought about something._

"_That's right, I gave your hat a little something extra. The wearer, and anything they touch, will turn invisible," she said._

_I pulled off the hat, and nearly shrieked. I cupped my mouth before I did, and jumped up and down. "Invisible? Are you serious?"_

_The goddess of wisdom nodded. "For personal reasons. You will have privacy beyond anything, however you can't hide from the gods. Use it wisely, pardon the pun."_

_This time, I decided to hugged Athena, no second thoughts. "It's getting late Annabeth. I figure the harpies will be here soon, so get some rest._

_Immediately, my eyelids felt heavy. "I should go. Zeus allowed me to give you this present only."_

_On cue, a crash of thunder shook the camp. "There he is now. I must go Annabeth, and remember this. Strength will one day bow down to wisdom. Remember this, my daughter, and pass it down to those who listen."_

_I smiled, and turned away. Athena assumed her true form, and disappeared._

_End Flashback_

I finally found my hat in my drawer. I swear, sometimes my hat has a mind of its own, and disappears when I need it the most. I ran back to the Poseidon cabin. I saw that Cody kid walk out of the cabin, and my time had come. I put on the hat, and ran into the cabin.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. Privacy should be respected and I shouldn't be snooping around, but try to get peace when a kid walks in camp with a bag and refuse to say what's in it. I didn't think so. The first thing that greeted me in the cabin was the music. It was soft rock, and the guitar solo was going on. I had to admit, I liked the song, but there was only a matter of time before Cody came back, or worse, Poseidon.

I looked on the bed, nothing. In the closet, nothing. Under the bed, something. There was a gym bag that didn't look like it'd seen the gym, so I progress. I was about to unzip the zipper, but I heard the door open. I quickly turned around, and Cody was there with a notebook. He seemed busy with it, so I quietly headed toward the door.

He stopped, and without taking his eyes off the notebook, turned to the door. "Annabeth, I know you're there."

I stayed silent. How did he know I was there? I stayed silent, hoping that he would forget me. "Don't stay silent, come out now."

I sighed, and took off my hat. "How did you know I was here?"

He smiled, and put his notebook on the bed. "My speakers. The sound isn't distorted when someone isn't there. When I came in, the sound was bending, like someone was here. I thought to myself, and I knew that Annabeth Chase is pretty much the only one in this camp who has invisibility on her side. You really think that I left the stereo on by accident? Pretty impressive don't you think?"

_Of course, the music! Why didn't I think about it before?_ "A strategy worthy of Athena. I'm sorry for breaking in. I'll just leave now," I said.

I opened the door, and was about to head out when I heard his voice. "Wait."

I stopped on the porch. "I will tell you this, you should be able to impress the Hermes children, especially the Stoll brothers."

I smiled. "Speaking of the Stolls, whatever you do, don't buy their gryphon-feathered pillows." I tried to stop myself from laughing. "Percy made that mistake shortly after the Titan war ended, and he ended up with a bald head the next morning."

Cody chuckled. "They actually did that?"

I started laughing. "It was-fun…so funn" I busted up before I could finish.

Cody started laughing too, and we ended up talking about our history afterward. He told me that when he was young, he was confronted by his father to help him out with a war that was brewing. Like me and Percy, he spent a few years preparing for his future. He then told me about the adventures he went through, and I have to admit, they were pretty good. He even told me a spirit named Andromeda, and how it needed his help.

He told me that it was Andromeda's fault that Greece went to war with Persia and later itself. It explains a bit, but I was not convinced. He told me that when it was saved, he was presented with a gift, but he refused to tell me that part.

Then I started talking to him about the years leading up to the Titan and Giant wars. The first time I met Percy, to retrieving Zeus' lightning bolt( he seemed interested with that quest). Then when we rescued Grover the satyr from a Cyclops, and when I was kidnapped by the Titan Atlas. He looked like he already knew about those quests, but he didn't speak up. I told him about the labyrinth and the mortal known as Rachael Elizabeth Dare. I told him that she is in camp, and we could see her sometime soon.

Before we knew it, it was dinner time and we didn't finish talking about how Percy was offered godhood. "We'll finish this later, eh?"

I nodded, and thanked him for an entertaining afternoon. He isn't Percy, but he was a very interesting person. And no godly parent? Then how could he see our camp? I decided to let Athena's vastness of knowledge to help me out, and I got the cabin ready for dinner.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" I shouted when I got in the cabin. No one was moving, so I had to. Everyone was lining up, and for the first time since the Giant War started, we started marching to the dining pavilion. Little did I know that this dinner would be more than I anticipated.

As we made it to the pavilion, I saw the Aphrodite cabin siting down and checking their makeup, except for Piper. Jason walked by, and she stood up to give her a kiss. I felt heartbroken that I couldn't do that with Percy, but I brought myself back to the world.

Soon, everyone was sitting down and eating. We burned our offerings to the gods, thanking them for the years of defense against the horrors of Tartarus. I saw Cody sitting next to Chiron and Mr. D. I completely forgot about Mr. D, but I continued eating. Soon, Chiron had us raise our goblets and toast to the gods.

"For, what I have been told, 20 years of protection against the Titans, a special toast to the gods." Everyone cheered in Greek, and Mr. D smiled. "And a special toast to the man who freed us all and let us begin a new life without worry, Cody James!"

Everyone cheered louder, but something else roared. Everyone became dead silent, and sat back down. Clarisse and her cabin unsheathed their weapons, and ran into the forest. _That didn't sound like a regular monster,_ I thought to myself.

On cue, the entire cabin rushed out of the forest screaming. Even Clarisse was in fear when she emerged. "There was a huge, dragon-man thing in there!"

Cody stood up, and unsheathed that strange sword again. Wow, I've seen that sword two times, and I still don't know what is was. He walked into the forest, and without and armor or backup. For someone to find me invisible by using sound waves, this was below even Percy's standards.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Chiron said.

On cue, Cody came flying back, but he didn't look so good. He crashed into the Zeus table, and Jason jumped back. Now everyone was armed. The Apollo kids had their arrows nocked, the Hephaestus cabin pulled out hammers, and the Aphrodite cabin drew knives. This is a first.

"To ranks, campers!" Chiron ordered.

"**On second thought, maybe not!" **a voice boomed.

No, it can't be. Luke killed him on Olympus.

A figure walked out of the forest. He had on a grey tunic with no helmet on. He had sea-blown hair, and golden eyes. In his hand was a sword that was made out of Celestial Bronze and steel. Only one being wielded that weapon.

Behind the figure, another appeared. From the waist up, he looked like a bodybuilder that lifted buildings. Its head and neck resembled a dragon's. From the waist down, it had dragon legs. It was holding a scythe that looked black. The figure was transparent, but whenever it moved, the kid did too.

"Percy?" I asked myself.

Someone else heard me. "Hey it's Percy!"

"He's back!"

"Big scary ghost guy!"

Whoever that was, they had a point. The kid was in fact, Percy. The one in back, however, wasn't anything I've ever seen, but Chiron looked horrified.

"Welcome back, father."

No, Kronos was alive. "Archers, fire!" Will Solace ordered.

The Apollo cabin released their arrows. I was praying that not a single one would harm Percy, and it worked. Almost all the arrows bounced off Kronos. He laughed, and waved his hand over the whole camp. Immediately, I felt time slowing down, and he had the advantage to reap all of our souls.

"**I've been waiting a long time for this, children of the Gods,"** he said.

He swung his scythe, and before it got close to any of the campers, the time freeze wore off. I looked around, surprised. Everything was in motion like it never was frozen. I saw Cody standing up and holding his hand out at Kronos. I completely forgot that he was swinging his soul reaper at us, but I didn't feel anything.

I looked up, and I saw Kronos frozen still. "Someone has to get Percy to wake up! He thinks he's dreaming," I said. "He must have the curse of Achilles on him to support Kronos, so someone throw something."

"Got it!" a child of Hephaestus yelled out. I saw a flaming hammer hit Percy, and he screamed in pain. As much as I hated the idea of seeing him get hurt by one of his own, I knew that he would soon be safe. I looked around, and I saw Leo without his hammer. Yup, figures.

Kronos unfroze, and pieces of him were lost. I mean he had dark spots on him like Rachael threw a bucket of black paint on him. She would definitely get my respect if she actually did that.

Speaking of Rachael, she was armed as well. I remember training her with a knife and an axe for defense. She threw the axe at the empty shell that was Percy, and Kronos broke apart some more.

"**One demigod at a time then! I will kill you all!" **he announced.

I finally figured out how much damage Kronos needed to suffer from before I got my Seaweed Brain back. I saw it in his golden eyes that he was slowly losing control. If we all threw something heavy at Percy, he would be free very soon.

"'**Hero of Olympus', destroy those who stand in our way!" **Kronos ordered.

Percy smiled, and advanced toward me. Now I know his motive, kill me and Percy will die. I remember reading Romeo and Juliet earlier, and it sounded like a good idea to not make my ended that ending.

The Titan Lord stood there, watching Percy advance on me. I unsheathed my dagger, ready to defend myself. All of a sudden, Lucas and Cody advanced on me, and stood in his way.

Lucas was the last person I expected to defend me because she thought I was snooty, but I smiled. I was thinking that after this, I can talk to her.

"Percy! Wake up, it's us, your friends!" she yelled. Cody raised his sword, which was a gladius. Finally, a Roman sword.

"Back down Jackson. We don't want to hurt you."

Percy didn't listen, and swung at Lucas. She blocked with her sword, which she called JOY. She made that joke before. '_I will kill you, with JOY!'._ I don't care what situation we are in, I will always laugh at that.

She threw his sword away, and he brought it up for a strike, but Cody blocked. Percy started swinging, and either Lucas or Cody were blocking. I guess they won't go down without a fight.

The Percy drone growled, and knocked Lucas away. He punched Cody in the nose, and he fell away. I had an idea how to get Seaweed Brain back, but it was risky beyond relief. I gripped my knife, and swung at him.

My knife grazed Percy, and he roared in pain. **"Don't hesitate! Kill her!" **Kronos commanded as he was bombarded with arrows. I swung again, and this time, he blocked it. I had to do something, so I reached out to a distant memory of my training. Luke's disarming lessons, she could try that.

"Percy, remember this?"

I hit the hilt of his sword, and I disarmed him. Once his sword hit the ground, I leaned in and kissed him. Yeah, yeah, I know it was risky, but he needs to know that he is safe.

He didn't return the kiss, but I bet that he was slowly getting his memory back. "Percy, remember us? Your friends, family?"

"**Do not stop, Hero of Olympus! Finish her off!"**

Percy's eyes flickered. They turned from gold to green. He's back! "Annabeth?"

I smiled, but I still needed Kronos to believe that he was still under his control. I slipped Percy my knife, and winked. "Make Zeus jealous of your drama," I whispered.

He mouthed, _I love you_, and took the knife. He raised it up in the air, and was about to bring it down to strike. "Percy, don't do it! Please have mercy!" I shouted in fear.

He smiled, and when his arm moved, he flipped my knife, and turned quickly. He threw it at Kronos right in between the eyes. Oh, that had to hurt.

Kronos roared in pain. Ichor flowed down his head, but he wasn't done yet. He needed a final strike, but I don't know if Percy still has Riptide. All of a sudden, Cody yelled "Percy!"

He reached into his pocket, and threw Percy a pen. He had Riptide all this time, and didn't say anything. When he caught it, it turned into the leaf-shaped sword made of Celestial Bronze. That faint writing on the sword brought back memories, like the time he swung that at an army of mortal gang members in Los Angeles.

"Hey Kronos!" he shouted.

He growled in his direction. "Say hi to Polybotes for me!"

He charged Kronos, and jumped up in the air. He landed on his dragon head, and he naturally tried to shake him off. He threw Percy up in the air, and it looked like he was enjoying the rush of Kronos throwing him up in the air. He raised his sword, and sliced through his neck. Ichor spilled everywhere, but he wasn't done. On the descent down, he grabbed Kronos' scythe, and cut off his legs.

"Go Percy!" someone from the Aphrodite cabin shrieked.

I smiled. "Apollo cabin, arrows ready?"

I saw over 15 archers nock 15 arrows with Imperial Gold. We traded some of our Bronze with Jupiter's gold when we returned to camp before the war started. Even Chiron nocked an arrow. "Fire!"

It was raining Imperial gold. 16 arrows tipped with Imperial gold were shot at Kronos, and more Ichor flowed out. We heard a low growl before the body of Kronos turned to dust. Kronos was dead once again.

The dining pavilion was dead quiet. The backup brazier was the only thing that was making a sound, but someone broke the silence. "Perrrrcccyy!" someone yelled.

We all looked toward the forest, and Grover was trotting toward the pavilion. "Perrrrcccyy! Thank the gods you're alive!"

He tackled Percy, and gave him a great big hug. Travis and Conner ran at him full speed, and hugged him as well. "The Hero of Olympus lives again!" they said in unison.

Percy started laughing, and everyone mobbed him. Hard to believe that even Clarisse ran at him, and they ended up punching each other in the arm. Everyone fell silent, and looked at me. "Wise girl?" I heard Percy say.

Everyone parted, and gave me a clear walkway. His smile was something I needed to see. I slowly walked toward him, and tackled him. We both laughed, and kissed. I heard everyone cheer behind me, and clapped. Seaweed brain, don't leave again.

Back on Olympus, all of the gods and goddesses were called in for an emergency meeting. Demeter was eating a cereal bar, Zeus was flipping a drachma, Hera was trying to catch the coin. Area was flexing his muscles while Aphrodite shrieked with delight. Hephaestus was tinkering with his project, Poseidon was making bubbles of water swim across the room. Athena was feeding her owl and talking to it like it was her baby. Hestia was tending to the fire, keeping the throne room warm.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" she kept asking. Apollo and Hermes were playing BS on their thrones. Artemis was out with her Hunters, so she was excused from the meeting. Finally, Hera caught the drachma, and Zeus grumbled.

"Whipped!" Apollo shouted.

Zeus stood up. "Say that again, I dare you!"

Apollo shrieked, and threw his cards up in the air. "Whipped," Poseidon muttered.

"Ok, does anyone know why we are here?" Zeus asked.

Hermes looked up. "So you didn't call this meeting? I had to freeze my delivery of Greek fire to my kids because of this meeting," he said.

Aphrodite stopped gawking at Ares' muscles. "Why would you deliver that to your boys? We had to get Hecate to put a spell on Ares' hair because of their gryphon-feathered pillow. He did not look good bald, I will say that."

Before Ares could say anything, the room suddenly smelled like death. Hades limped in the room holding his Helm of Darkness. He grabbed a guest's seat, and sat next to Zeus without saying a word.

"Brother, what are you doing here? It's not the Winter Solstice yet," Zeus said.

He still didn't say anything. His robes had Ichor stains on it. He spun his Helm of Darkness on his finger, but Zeus slapped his hand. His Helm dropped on the ground, and Hades mumbled a curse.

"Whi—" Apollo started.

"If you say whipped, I will personally send you back into Tartarus with Cerberus gnawing on your head," Hades said.

Apollo kept his mouth shut. "Whipped," Hermes whispered.

"Brothers, fellow Olympians, we got a problem. Something else escaped Tartarus when that mortal set us free."

Everyone leaned in on their thrones. "Father escaped."

Everyone cursed. "My son killed him," Hermes said.

"Percy weakened him," Poseidon said.

"He was dust in the wind, never to reform," Zeus said.

"He is the only one to eat his cereal," Demeter said.

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted.

Demeter pouted, and slumped back in his seat. "I sent my son to guard Camp Half-Blood, and I contacted my daughter to keep an eye on Camp Jupiter. Hopefully he doesn't try anything," Hades said.

"Two children of Hades guarding our camps?" Zeus questioned.

"Actually, I have a daughter in my Roman form. We should be safe for now."

Everyone nodded, and the meeting was adjourned. As Poseidon walked out of the throne room, his thoughts were fixed on his son. He felt his presence in Camp Half-Blood. He smiled, and muttered. "_We cool like that."_

**Yay, Percy's back! Kronos is dead, but is it really the end. Ok, thinking about bringing in a child of the Big Three to camp in the next chapter, so I will be putting up a poll. I'm going to wait until Saturday for all of you to vote: Who should return to Camp Half-Blood? Thalia and the Hunters, or Nico?**

**Annabeth: Can both of them come?**

**Me: That can be an option. Thalia and the Hunters, Nico, or both?**

**Percy: I want to see Nico again. It's been 20 years.**

**Me: Remember, today is Thursday, so on Saturday, July 21****st****, the polls will close, and someone will return to Camp Half-Blood. Rate, review, and vote please.**


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Please forgive me, I hit a little writer's block, so I needed time to think about what to add and where. Have mercy! Are we cool now? Awesome, on to the show!**

**Annabeth: Ok, I get that a mortal was keeping tabs on us, but how is the mystery.**

**Percy: Spy? Wait, what are we talking about?**

**Me: Annabeth, show him**

**Annabeth: Fine. Percy, we need to talk…**

**Me: While Annabeth is telling Percy about the books, I'll just start the story is my favorite disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends and enemies. I only own Cody, and IamKatieDaughterofDemeter owns Lucas Night and her trusty sword, Joy. Thank you Katie!**

* * *

Sleep. Ever since Kronos was defeated the previous night, everyone slept peacefully. Annabeth wanted to spend as much time with Percy as possible, but there was a problem. Shortly after Kronos turned to dust and kissing Annabeth, Percy's lights went out. Since then, he's been asleep all day and all night.

Will came and checked up on him that afternoon. Because he had the Achilles Curse on him for twenty years without sleep, Percy needed two, maybe three days of rest before he returned to the way he was. Annabeth wasn't happy with that diagnostic, but she knew he needed to be better.

"Just don't hover over him until he gets better. One time, when I was sick, my mother hovered over me for four days. No privacy whatsoever," Will told her.

That night, Tyson came by. Annabeth tried to explain everything to him, but he wasn't really listening because he was working on something the Hephaestus kids gave him. Annabeth tried to explain everything to him, but it was no use. She almost gave up 5 times, but Tyson insisted that she continue.

"So Percy is sick?" he asked.

She looked at him asleep on his bunk. "Yes."

"And I got new brother?"

She shook her head. "So far, he has no godly parent. He's only staying here until things go back to normal," she said.

The campers still do not know whether he is a demigod, or just a mortal. There was an aura of power surrounding him, yet none of the gods have claimed him. Annabeth expected maybe Hermes or Athena would claim him, but there was nothing. He just walked around the camp, and living like he was a demigod. Chiron traveled to Olympus whenever he had the time, and no results followed his return.

"We don't know Tyson. You could ask," she said.

Tyson nodded, and everyone went back to their cabins. Percy was still asleep when Cody and Tyson walked in the cabin. He shifted when they came in, but he didn't wake up.

"Brother still sleeps?" Tyson asked.

Cody didn't say anything. Then, there was a knock on the door. Cody opened the door, and the daughter of Styx stood there with a seashell with Greek writing on it. "I was wondering if I could place this on his night stand," she said.

Tyson nodded. Lucas walked over, and set a seashell on Percy's nightstand. Next to the seashell was a folded up piece of paper from Annabeth, bonsai tree from Grover, arrowhead from Clarisse, and a paint gun from the Stolls. Tyson made him a replacement shield after their Labyrinth adventure. Even Poseidon dropped by with a miniature trident for him to train with.

"How many people actually know Percy?" Lucas said.

Tyson shrugged. "Roman friends going to visit soon. Get to see Ella again." Tyson blushed after saying Ella's name.

"Who's Ella?"

Tyson didn't say anything, but Lucas knew right away. "I'm just going to go," Lucas said.

She walked out of the cabin humming to herself. Since Percy was out, Tyson became counselor of the Poseidon cabin. "Lights out."

* * *

The next morning, Percy finally woke up. The first thing he wanted to do was spend time with Annabeth, so that's what he did. They walked hand in hand through the camp, passing adoring campers who were happy to see him walking. Clarisse stopped by, and threw a rock at him. That was their way of saying hello because he threw it back.

"Watch it Prissy!" she yelled after dodging the rock.

"Nice to see you too, war brat!" Percy responded.

She walked away, grumbling a few Greek curse words. "Those curses lost their meaning ten years ago!" someone yelled.

Percy and Annabeth looked around, looking for the person who said that. "Up here guys."

They looked up, and sitting on an oak tree branch was Cody. He was sitting up there, not having a care in the magical world. His orange camp T-shirt was hung on a branch, and he was wearing a black tank top instead. He was wearing an athletic jacket that Percy wore when he went on a quest in Alaska. Next to his camp shirt was his new sword. On his wrist was a silver wristwatch.

"So you're the famous Percy Jackson, slayer of Polybotes and Kronos. I've heard about you," he said.

Percy chuckled. "Um, you're not supposed to be up there," Annabeth said.

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm chained to you guys until this threat is resolved," he said.

"No, you're _really_ not supposed to be up there. Oak lives there," she said.

"Who?"

Before he got an answer, a young girl materialized from the tree. She had brown hair and black eyes. Her skin was made of bark with twigs sticking out of her face. She wore a white cotton dress that really doesn't go with her appearance. "What are you doing on my tree?" she demanded.

Percy and Annabeth chuckled while Cody was being attacked. Her hand formed a bulky tree branch, and pointed it at him. "I'll ask you again, what are you doing in my tree?"

"Um, guys. A little help here?"

Percy walked up to the tree. "Aw come on, Oak. Let him stay in the tree. He's not doing anything to it, and if he does anything, we'll take care of it," he said.

She lightened up when Percy stepped forward. She mumbled _Cheater of death._ "Sure, Percy. I hope you know who you are promising to. The oath to the River Styx means nothing to me anymore."

She faded back into the tree, but not before waving at Percy. Annabeth quickly gave him a kiss, but Oak just chuckled. "I'm not attracted to mortals, daughter of Athena. Your friend Grover wouldn't shut up about him."

They were completely alone now. Travis was being chased around by Katie, Leo accidentally set something on fire, and Lady Hestia was tending to the fire in the pavilion. "I wonder what Travis did this time," Percy wondered.

Annabeth shrugged, and they were about to walk away, but something happened. They heard a faint Greek cursing come from the sky. They looked up, expecting a random camper riding Blackjack, but they were half right. Dropping from the sky was a camper. As he fell, he sprouted Greek and Latin curse words.

Annabeth looked up, and saw that the camper was about to fall on Cody. "Look out!" she shouted.

Too late. When Cody looked up, the camper landed on Cody, and the tree branch snapped. They both landed with _oof_. The camper that landed on him wore an aviator jacket. He must've thought that falling out of the sky with that jacket would let him fly. He had a black shirt with a skull on it. On his finger was a skull ring. He also wore black pants with a sword strapped to his waist.

"Nico?"

The kid looked up. His dark smile was replaced with a pained smile. He had raven black hair and black eyes. Sure enough, it was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked as she helped him up.

He smiled at Annabeth, but when he saw Percy, he quickly unsheathed his sword. Percy responded, and uncapped Riptide.  
"Nico, what are you doing?"

"On the night that Percy Jackson saved me and my sister from the manticorn, what was one question that I asked Percy Jackson?" he asked.

Percy waited for a moment. "You asked me if Annabeth was my girlfriend, and I didn't answer because of your annoying questions about attack points in your Mythomagic game," he said.

Nico kept his focus, and sheathed his sword. "And when Percy Jackson returned from the quest to save Artemis, what did he give me as a gift from my sister?"

"A Hades figurine for your Mythomagic game. She said that it was the one piece that you were missing from your collection," he said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Hades figurine. "Something that looked like this."

He brightened up, and took the figurine. "Welcome back, Perce."

Percy capped Riptide, and gave each other a man-hug. "Why did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

He looked at Annabeth, and gave her a hug as well. "After we all were released from Tartarus, Percy came out with Kronos on his back. He blasted me and my father away, and escaped the Underworld. I thought that Kronos wiped his mind of everything he cared about, and I needed to know."

Annabeth patted his back. "How long have you been out?" Nico asked.

"About three days. Percy barely woke up this morning."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Annabeth told him about the Achilles Curse he held for twenty years without rest. She told him about Kronos constantly fighting for control of his body before their energies were combined. Then, their battle with the Titan Lord that ended too quick. Nico thought that the world seemed less chaotic without the Lord of Time.

"Do you know if the Romans are back?" Percy asked.

"I just came back from New Rome. Everything is back to normal now," he said.

Percy sighed, anticipating their return to New Rome. "Oh don't mind me. Just an unhappy camper with a broken back," Cody called out.

After some ambrosia and nectar from Chiron, everything returned to normal. When dinner came along, everyone was so happy to see Percy back on his feet that they decided to have the fire blue. "A toast to the Son of Poseidon, who sacrificed everything so the world can be safe for mortal and demigod alike!" Chiron announced.

Everyone cheered. "Tonight, we will play Capture the Flag as a whole camp! Hephaestus cabin versus the Ares cabin! We start in one hour."

Because it was their first dinner as a whole camp, Chiron let everyone jump tables, but for this one time. Everyone took advantage of this privilege and switched tables. Travis talked with Katie and Conner, Tyson talked with Leo, and Annabeth was enjoying her time with her boyfriend, no other than Percy Jackson. Nico joined them along with Jason and Piper on the Poseidon table.

"The whole gang back together, isn't this amazing?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled. "At least we aren't in Tartarus. If I remember correctly, you and Piper were making out for about 15 years of captivity," he said.

Piper blushed. "I still can't believe that the Seal of Olympus was in you. You had to kill yourself just to stop the Giants."

Annabeth hugged her boyfriend closely. "What happened to you, Annabeth?"

She shook her head. "I went looking for Percy. I searched beyond the vastness of Tartarus, but I couldn't find him. Percy told me that he was being tortured by Kronos," she said.

Percy kissed her forehead. "As long as we all are alive. By the way, thank you Cody for taking care of the camp while I was out." He raised his goblet. "To Cody James for bringing us all back!"

Everyone cheered, and raised their goblets. Cody started chuckling. "You have to thank Annabeth for giving me the tool to set you all free. I wouldn't have guessed that something like a stone trident would set you all free."

Annabeth smiled. "At least you followed them to the letter. Seaweed Brain here would've stood there with a dumb look on his face for at least an hour," she joked.

Percy pouted. "At least I would've thought about it, and what may happen if it didn't work. By the way, who is your godly parent?"

Everyone leaned in for the answer. "I have no godly parent. I am a mortal," he said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "A mortal does not have an aura of power that matches Percy's. At least your parents? You could be a legacy from Rome."

Cody chuckled. "My father is Lightning, and my mother is Sally. They both were born in the 1960s and I inherited my father's gifts of lightning. No connections to Rome, Greece, or the Norse gods."

"Lightning? Strange mortal name," Nico said.

"I get that a lot."

"Wait." Nico yanked out a hair from his head and studied it. "You're supposed to be dead, five times."

Cody chuckled. "Six times. I cheated death more times that nature intended. I know your father is the master of Thantos, but give me a break. I don't need my sixth mistake be my last."

"But, you're 16. You cheat death once a year or something?" Nico asked.

Cody sighed. Just then, the conch horn is blown, and everyone headed towards the forest. Cody ran up to Percy, who was muttering to himself. "This Capture the Flag, you don't really use real weapons, do you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Cody thought for a moment. "So for the time being, I'm on your side?"

Percy nodded. "So who else is on our side?"

"At the moment, Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo. Hecate, Hermes, Ares, and Zeus are on the opposing side. The river is the boundary line. All magical items are allowed, but no maiming. The banner must be guarded by two soldiers, and both cannot be within ten feet of the flag. We got the Athena cabin, who is the best strategists in camp. Tyson is more Hephaestus than Poseidon, but we have the edge. Unfortunately, Lucas is also a water user, and mind reader, so think empty thoughts," he advised.

Annabeth walked up to him. "That's what he does best, but he's right. Clarisse and the Ares cabin helped Percy get claimed after he got beat up, so keep your guard up."

Cody smiled, and suited up with Greek armor. Chiron was patrolling the forest, explaining the rules. Nico decided not to participate in the game, so he decided to sit in a nearby tree (with some persuading to Oak, who was pissed at Nico for breaking her branch).

"Warriors! Tonight's Capture the Flag will be played in complete darkness. A wise demigod once said that the eyes deceive those who use it, so expand your senses. They will do you great in battle!" Chiron announced.

The Ares cabin cheered upon hearing the new addition. The Apollo cabin groaned, but Cody reassured them. "It's better when they think you're blind. They will underestimate you, so think smart. Think like a child of Athena."

One by one, the torches around the camp went out. The forest was blanketed in darkness shortly afterward. Annabeth looked over, and she saw Cody covering his scarred eye. "Why do you keep covering your eye?"

"Annoying habit," he responded immediately.

Annabeth nodded, but kept in thought that she wasn't finished. "Ready campers?"

Everyone roared. "Stay silent. They won't be able to attack you if they can't hear you. Defenders, keep the wall strong and the attackers back," Annabeth advised.

The front line lowered their weapons, and they heard the battle cries of the opposing side. Percy smiled, and they silently charged into the forest. Leo and Will Solace were guarding the banner. Will nocked four arrows into his bow, and Leo had his hammer in hand.

They had the flag on Zeus' Fist. Leo and Will stood side by side awkwardly. "See any good chariot races lately?" Will asked.

After a moment of silence, Leo answered. "Clarisse nearly ran over Jake yesterday," he said.

"Cool."

After a few moments of silence, Leo had a question. "What do you think about that Lucas Night?"

Will thought for a moment. "She's kinda cute, but I don't know."

Leo shrugged.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy quietly led their forces past them. Some of the Apollo archers and Hephaestus campers stayed behind to keep the enemy back. Annabeth, Percy, and Jake were slowly advancing to the creek. If Clarisse thought that Percy was going to miss out on this game, she thought wrong.

"This is going to be too easy," Percy mumbled to himself.

"Thank you for jinxing us," Annabeth said.

The guards emerged from the trees. Jason flew down, and Lucas climbed down. When she saw Jake, she blushed. "Well, we weren't expecting this," Jake mumbled.

Lucas raised her sword, which was unique because it was made from every metal known to man and Olympian. Jason held his lance, and pointed it at Percy. "Like it?"

They all pointed their weapons at each other, and that's when all Hades broke loose. Jason flew in, and carried Percy into the sky. "Percy!"

Lucas raised her hands, and a column of water burst out. Jake was washed away, but Annabeth stood her ground. "Sorry Jake," she called out.

Annabeth looked up, and saw that Percy was fighting Jason off. She thought that Jason would do something reckless, but before they disappeared, Cody came out from the trees, and tackled Jason. Percy fell to the ground, but luckily he manipulated the river to catch him.

Jason shook off Cody, and raised his lance to fire a lightning bolt. Instead of calling down a bolt, the winds started to pick up around him, and he fell to the ground.

Lucas' column of water dropped on her. Even Percy wasn't looking so good. He looked worn out, like the Achilles curse was taking a toll on his soul. Annabeth dropped her knife, and rushed to his aid.

"Percy, are you ok?"

Before he could answer, a bolt of lightning crashed in the sky. _Zeus is showing off again,_ Annabeth thought to herself.

Another crash of thunder shook the camp, and soon, there was a show of thunder and lightning. Lightning bolts crashed into each other, and the thunder was loud enough to drown out the roar of Typhon. Percy looked up and gulped.

In Camp Jupiter, Reyna was staring into the sky, and when the lightning storm hit, she ordered everyone to take shelter. Her automaton dogs stood by her side. Octavian ran up to her holding a plush bear. "The omens aren't good. I see grave danger if the future of Rome," he said.

"Shut up Octavian. Jupiter is probably in a bad mood," she said.

Octavian grumbled. "If anything else happens, you will be accountable for the destruction of Rome."

He walked away muttering something about the Greeks. Reyna looked up and muttered a prayer to Jupiter.

Back in Camp Half-Blood, more and more crashes of thunder were shaking the camp. Nico jumped out of a tree just as a bolt of lightning reduced it to ashes. He landed in the creek, and looked at the tree. A wood nymph walked out of the ashes, and cursed. "That's not good," he said to himself.

The lightning continued to crash, and then it suddenly stopped. The camp was engulfed in darkness. Chiron guided campers into the forest with lit torches. The Hephaestus and Ares teams emerged from the darkness. Clarisse didn't have the flag, but held a wooden staff.

"Right when I grab it, Zeus turns it into ashes. Does this still count?" she asked Chiron.

He shook his head. "No child. This-this is not good at all. The last time this happened, Zeus' Master bolt was stolen," he said. "Either someone else had the nerve to start a war, or something bad happened on Olympus."

Everyone looked into the sky. When Cody emerged from the trees, he was immediately run over by a wisp of smoke. The white light tripped, and a figure flew out. Cody landed in the river, and the figure crashed into the tree. Everyone who saw that flinched in pain.

The figure stood up. She had black, spiky hair. Her eyes matched Jason's: electric blue eyes. She had mascara on and black eyeliner. She wore a silver parka, black pants, and a bracelet. On her back was a quiver full of silver arrows. "WHO'S THE DEMIGOD RESPONSIBLE FOR RUNNING INTO ME?" she demanded.

Annabeth slowly walked over to the girl. "Thalia?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Annabeth?"

Thalia walked up to her, and gave her a hug. "Oh my gods, Annabeth. You're alive!"

"Nothing can keep me down. You can thank Percy for that," Annabeth said.

"WHY IN HADES IS EVERYONE TRYING TO BREAK MY BACK?" Cody screamed when he crawled out of the river.

Everyone laughed, but he eventually steadied himself on a tree. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia didn't answer. She stared at Cody. She wasn't checking him out, but more like observing. "Hey kid!"

Cody looked at her, holding his back. "What?"

"You look familiar. Do you live here?" she asked.

"New comer. Come to think about it, you do look familiar," he said.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, we were on our way to see Chiron," she said. "Artemis saw the lightning storm that Zeus was putting on, and she was hoping that he had an idea about this occurrence."

Cody stepped forward. "Wait, did you say Artemis? Like, goddess of the Hunt and eternal maiden?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh oh."

Suddenly, fourteen more teenage girls emerged from woods. They all dressed the same, except the gothic clothing. One of the girls wore something different. She wore a silver dress with combat boots. On her waist was a spear. On her back was a quiver of arrows and two bows. On her head was a silver crown.

"Lieutenant Thalia, have you found Chiron yet? We need to get to—"

She stopped when she saw Cody. Her aura grew so much, every single one of the campers (even the Huntresses) cowered in fear. "You little maiden-stealer! How dare you talk to my Hunters!" she boomed.

"Not good," Cody said.

* * *

**A/N: Like the cliffhanger? Tell me in your reviews if you like the Artemis/ Cody confrontation, and if I should lay back on beating up my character. Anyway, guess on what happened on Olympus that forced the eternal maiden to seek Chiron's help.**

**Percy: We were being spied on for over seven years? Talk about an intense invasion of privacy!**

**Annabeth: At least we saw what happened in your point of view. If we saw your rise to Olympus in my point of view, I'd die of embarrassment.**

**Percy: There's an idea.**

**Annabeth: You better not!**

**Me: While these two argue and later flirt, attack that review button!**

**Annabeth: Yeah, I wonder what Cody did to make Artemis mad.**

**Me: you'll see soon enough**


	6. The quest is issued

Chapter 6

**A/N: And we're back. Oh wait, this isn't a television show.**

**Percy: Even I knew that this was a fan fiction story**

**Annabeth: You know you failed when Seaweed Brain said that he knew something you didn't**

**Percy: Yeah…Hey!**

**Me: Before we get into a mushy stand still, I might as well continue the story for the rest of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. IamKatieDaughterofDemeter owns Lucas Night and I only own Cody James**

**Percy: I thought of you as a princess when I first saw you**

**Annabeth: Aww**

**Me: START THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Cody ran as fast as he could. He should've realized that a teenage girl that wears pure silver would serve under Artemis' name. How he remembered the day when he first stepped into their world. He couldn't start the flashback because he was running for his life.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PIG!" the maiden yelled.

Cody jumped into the trees, only to be stopped by the nymphs. She had green hair, and rigid bark for skin. She wore a white silk dress like Oak. She had brown eyes that were filled with mourn, like she knew that he was going to die by a Hunter's hand. "Sooner or later, you need to stand and face her," one of the nymphs said.

"You don't—understand. She—she tried to-to kill me last time," he said, obviously tired.

The nymph sighed. "She's a goddess, you're a mortal. By the way, how did you survive the ambrosia and nectar of the gods? My sisters keep talking about the mortal that cheated Hades."

Cody sighed. "Chiron hade a child of Hecate lessen the properties of the nectar and ambrosia, it tasted quite good. Wait a minute, I'm being hunted by the goddess of the Hunt, and you're wondering about medicine?"

The nymph shrugged. "Curiosity is a fatal flaw of many, even to those who claim to know everything. Oh, and by the way, start praying to the forgiving gods, because she found you."

"What?"

The nymph pointed behind him, and quickly disappeared. Cody turned around, and saw the face of Artemis, goddess of the Hunt. Her eyes were filled with so much hate; it could even scare Hades to death. Yes, that was a failed joke.

"You maiden-stealing wretch. I should turn you into a slug and drown you in a sea of salt!" She nocked an arrow and aimed at his heart. "You ruined a maiden's chance of finding out who she really was, now you will pay the price!"

Cody raised his hands to the goddess. "Please, Lady Artemis. Have mercy. I never harmed your sister-in-arms. We fell in love a long time ago."

"Liar! How dare you try to lie to a goddess. I will personally request that you be put to every single torture in the Fields of Punishment!" She let go of an arrow, and missed Cody's head by an inch.

"Please have mercy! I really did fall in love with her, and I can prove it." She didn't break her focus, but relaxed her face. Her anger was slowly diminishing. "What do you mean?"

He pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and pulled out some pictures. In some of the pictures, a young woman was seen wrestling a young Cody to the ground in a valley. She seemed to have been winning. In others, it showed her at the Statue of Liberty. In a few, it showed her suited up for war with an M16 in her hands. Despite the occasion, she smiled at the camera. Some showed her and Cody at a picnic on a rooftop. Others showed her dancing in a club. Finally, there was one with an older woman and Cody dressed up in a chapel. She wore a simple white gown while he wore a tuxedo.

"We married a few months ago. We met under some 'unfortunate' circumstances, but we eventually became friends and later, a couple."

Artemis lowered her bow. "I never went to sleep resenting her company. I never woke up with the thought of leaving her. I stood by her side as she grew up to be the woman I know today."

"But-but that's impossible. You're a kid, she's a full grown woman," Artemis said.

"When I entered camp, something happened that turned me from a thirty year old man to a 16-year old teenager. Trust me, I am that man in the picture," he said.

She lowered her bow. "You better treat her well, young demigod. If I find out anything happened that broke her heart, I will make you beg to be thrown into Tartarus."

Cody sighed. "First of all, I'm not a demigod. Second of all, I swear on the River Styx that I will never break her heart."

No thunder. Something was definitely wrong if Zeus didn't approve of his oath. "Fine."

Her form started to glow, and Cody turned away as she assumed her true form. The light dimmed, and the goddess of the Hunt was gone.

"I am going to need a therapist after this," he said to himself as he jumped off the tree.

* * *

The following morning, Chiron called a meeting for all the councilors. Clarisse, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Travis and Conner, Will, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Katie arrived. Artemis was supposed to lead the meeting, but she was still miffed about Cody's return. They all sat around the same Ping-Pong table as before. Even Rachael sat at the meeting just in case they needed a prophecy from the camp's favorite mortal redhead.

"Without Lady Artemis, we will have no choice but to begin the meeting," Chiron said.

"I'm sorry, Chiron," Thalia spoke up, "but if My Lady isn't here, then I shouldn't either."

Percy sighed. "At least for this one time, Pinecone Face. Represent the Huntresses that follow you and Lady Artemis. For old time's sake?"

Thalia smiled. "You never changed, did you Kelp Head?"

Percy violently shook his head. "I'm still going to be me."

Thalia jokily cursed. "Annie, you're doomed to a life with Kelp for brains."

"Anyway!" Chiron interrupted. "Someone needs to go to Olympus and investigate. I tried to send an Iris-message, but I got nothing but a block of gold. Something needs to be done, or monsters will storm Olympus."

Annabeth stood up. "I should go. Besides, I need to finish designs on a Mist-dispenser. Hopefully, with this machine, we can locate demigods faster, and monsters won't be able to hide."

Chiron smiled. "Our satyrs may be in danger if they see a monster walking around, pretending to be a teacher."

"Still working on it."

Clarisse propped her feet on the table. "Let's just go to Olympus. I'm sure Zeus and Hera were fighting while everyone left them alone."

Chiron shook his head. "If so, Apollo or Hermes would've sent us a warning. Something is definitely wrong. Something that is keeping a goddess from reaching Mount Olympus is something we need to investigate."

Suddenly, Rachael's eyes turned green. Green smoke oozed from her mouth, and she spoke in a language that was close to Latin.

_Children of the gods, a quest for all,_

_Five shall go, one shall fall._

_An oath to break with a heart's request,_

_An evil's warning be put to rest._

_A traitor's return shall decide its fate,_

_Two new gods, the eldest shall rate._

Rachael sat down, and her eyes returned to normal. "I guess that's that. A quest for all, but five must go to Olympus to investigate."

Annabeth and Percy stood up at the same time. "I'll go." They both blushed and sat down.

Thalia stood up. "I'll go too. Might as well keep these two lovebirds from getting distracted."

She laughed, and Clarisse joined her. Clarisse got a face full of shoe, and Thalia was soaked in seconds. She spit out water, and fired a lightning bolt at Percy. He quickly uncapped Riptide, and deflected the lightning bolt. It crashed into the wall, and escaped into camp.

"I wonder if we got a lawyer," Conner said to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, there came a scream of pain from the arena. Following the scream was a crash of thunder.

Nico leaned up to Thalia, and whispered in her ear. _Do you have a lawyer, because I think someone is going to sue you?_

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, I don't have a lawyer, and no one is going to sue."

All of a sudden, the door of the Big House flew open, and Cody stood there with smoke coming from his butt. "Someone care to explain why I was struck by lightning in the middle of a summer day?"

Thalia stuck her tongue out. Cody smiled and held out his hand. In his hand was a small lightning bolt. "Payback. I spent ten years of my life seeking revenge on a man that nearly stole my life, love, and beliefs."

Thalia bolted out the back way. Cody threw the lightning bolt, and it traveled down the hall. Seconds later, Thalia shrieked in pain at the bolt got her.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Percy and Annabeth will lead the quest, so the last three members of the quest will be determined by them. Hopefully, Artemis will guide you to Olympus and accompany you until your return. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

A few hours later, Percy was in his cabin packing. He told Tyson what happened during the meeting, including Cody's burst in and Thalia running away.

"Cody son of Zeus?" Tyson asked.

Percy shrugged. "Probably. Zeus never claimed him, but everyone probably thinks so," he said.

Tyson nodded, and helped Percy pack. Thanks to Poseidon, his trident shrink as well. Percy uncaps his pen to summon Riptide, but he can also uncap it for his trident. All he has to do is think either 'trident' or 'Riptide'.

The door open, and Cody walks in. He looked like he was playing basketball with the Apollo children because he was wearing a white tank top and shorts. He looked drenched in sweat.

"Those kids are cheaters," he said as he sat on the bed. "Those basketballs are part missile and they're fast. How can you guys deal with them?"

Tyson shrugged. "I try to avoid them as much as possible. Will Solace keeps bugging me about his thirty drachmas that I owe him."

Cody sighed. "What did you do?"

"I challenged him to a one-on-one game of basketball. He tripped me in the last 5 seconds and beat me by two points. I say he doesn't deserve those drachmas, but he doesn't listen," Percy said.

Cody smiled. "I think I know how I can beat him."

Minutes later, Will Solace and his step brothers were sitting on the Apollo table. Will was arm wrestling with his step brother when Percy and Cody stepped up.

"Percy, my walking bank! You got my drachmas?" he asked.

Percy smiled. "I got something better. I still think you cheated when we had our one-on-one match, but I will be willing to overlook that after a nice arm wrestling match."

Will smiled. "Your boy against my brother. I can never beat him in arm wrestling."

Cody stepped forward. "I'm in."

Will finished his brother quickly, and shook Percy's hand. "I swear on the River Styx that I will overlook your debt if your 'brother' beats mine. I will also pay you ten drachmas if he wins."

"And I also swear that if Cody loses, I will pay you the thirty drachmas with no second thought."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Will stood up, and motioned one of his brothers to sit down. He smiled, and put his arm up. "Scared? I even give Clarisse trouble before she beats me."

Cody sat down, and they locked hands. After overlooking the match, Will smiled. "In three, two, one, and start!"

Both of the guys flexed, and the game was on. Will and the Apollo cabin cheered on their brother while Percy and Tyson cheered for Cody. Eventually, other campers crowded the table, and everyone started placing bets.

The Apollo child was about to beat Cody. His hand was only an inch away from owing thirty drachmas. "Uh oh," Percy mumbled.

Cody turned to Percy. "I'm sorry man, but it doesn't look like I will win," he said.

Will cheered. "You owe me Percy."

Cody smiled and turned to Will. "I was reading your brother's thoughts."

Will's smile dimmed. The Apollo kid also showed signs of fear as Cody gained the upper hand. He brought his hand over, and smashed it into the table. "I believe I won," Cody said.

Travis and Conner were busy handling the bets, and when they saw Cody win, they started shouting in English accents, handling the bets. The Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin were the only ones that didn't bet because they had faith in Percy and Cody. Will dug out ten drachmas and gave them to Percy.

"Hey, you won fair and square."

Clarisse pushed everyone aside, and sat on the table. "You and me. The Apollo kids are nothing compared to me."

Cody shrugged and took her hand. Her boyfriend Chris stood nearby. "Ready?"

"Ready."

A few minutes later, Clarisse and Cody were still straining. They were equal in strength, so they decided to call it a draw. Clarisse gladly welcomed Cody to join her and the Ares cabin whenever they have these tests. Cody thanked them, but didn't accept.

"Now what?" Cody asked.

"Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Artemis are going to Olympus. You wanna come?" Percy asked.

Cody nodded. They all went back to their cabins to finish packing.

* * *

An hour later, they stand in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Cody kept mumbling about not closing the building, but he didn't elaborate. In the lobby, it looked like someone drove a car into the front desk. The guard that is usually there was gone. Nico walked around the lobby, picking up random pieces of paper and chunks of stone.

"Pieces of Olympus are here. Imperial Gold chunks from Zeus' throne are scattered all over the place," he said.

"But shouldn't the Olympians be gone forever? If their thrones are destroyed, wouldn't that destroy Olympus?" Thalia asked.

Artemis shook her head. "The Seal of Olympus is still in effect. Only the gods' powers diminish if their thrones are wrecked. Your—_boyfriend—_is still alive, so we are still here."

Percy groaned and face-palmed himself. "I'm starting to hate having the Seal on me. Can't someone else have the Seal?"

Nico interrupted them by walking toward them with the security card. "We need to get up there. I sense death, and that means one thing."

"Hellhounds," Thalia guessed.

Nico nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this."

They all walked into the elevator, and inserted the security card. A button appeared with the number '600', and Percy pushed it. The elevator made a screeching sound before they ascended. No music was playing this time, and Percy was just getting used to one of Apollo's 70s songs.

Try standing in the same elevator as a ticked off goddess and a 'mortal' who appeared at the wrong time. You can just feel the tension in the air. You can cut it with Annabeth's knife.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened but jammed. Cody sighed. "I got it."

He pulled the doors back. They tried to fight back, but he was able to open them. When they doors opened, everyone gasped in shock, even Annabeth. The cobblestone walkway was completely destroyed, several buildings in the town were reduced to rubble, and the temples of Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Zeus, Apollo, and Hermes were destroyed. The court room on top of the hill was battle worn.

Annabeth scanned Olympus, and started crying. All her hard work was destroyed. "Who-who could've done this?" she asked.

Percy walked over and comforted her. She buried her head into his shirt.

Cody looked around, and a huge chunk of gold stuck out of one of the shops. "Yup, the Olympians are gone, but who has the power to storm Olympus and kidnap the gods?"

Artemis sighed. "Your defeat of Kronos was too easy for a reason. That was a diversion, he sent someone else to Olympus, but who?" She wondered.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

**A/N: Olympus destroyed? Take your guesses on who did it by PMing me. Oh, and I forgot, it is a Thalico.**

**Percy: Sorry wise girl, I wish we could've stepped in and stopped them.**

**Annabeth: It's ok. The only up side to this is that I can rebuild and make it greater. There was a few flaws in some of the designs anyway.**

**Thalia: What's Thalico?**

**Me, Annabeth, and Percy: When did you get here?**

**Thalia: Not too long ago. Nico came too because he heard about this**

**Nico: Hi**

**Me: I gotta talk to the security guards, but you're already here so sit back.**

**Thalia: What's Thalico?**

**Annabeth: We should wait a few more chapters until we tell them**

**Me: That's all I need. Review!**


	7. Request

Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for those responses. So far, I got one Typhon and one Nyx, who I completely forgot about. Whoops. Anyway, the real villain comes out here, and the plot thickens.**

**Annabeth: My mist-dispenser, ruined**

**Percy: Don't worry about it; you can always make another one**

**Thalia: So Lady Artemis spared your 'brother'?**

**Percy: He's still shaken up, but yeah**

**Nico: I still can't believe he escaped death 6 times. Even you aren't that reckless**

**Me: While they talk it out, let's get this party started. I don't own PJO or HoO. Random thought, I imagined Athena's owls saying HoO**

**Annabeth: Knucklehead**

**Me: One of my many names. On with the show!**

* * *

Artemis was able to pave the road back to the palace. Thalia and Nico walked around the city, searching for clues as to who did this. Annabeth was walking with Artemis, but made a detour to a gazebo on the summit of a hill. Zeus' temple was in ruin, but the smell of ozone and the crackling of electricity suggested that all wasn't lost. When Annabeth entered the gazebo, she fell on her knees, crying. There wasn't much in the room, except a large control panel. It wasn't spared from the battle.

Percy entered the room; he picked up Annabeth, and wiped away her tears. "Maybe it still works," he suggested.

She nodded, and they both walked to the panel. Annabeth typed in a few codes in Greek, and activated the machine. The machine groaned, but an image came up. A holographic image of Earth flickered to life. Portions of the world were shaded from peach to purple. The more Mist there was, the darker the colors were. The highest concentration of Mist was in San Francisco and New York. Parts of Mexico were highlighted in purple, but they were constantly changing.

"Something's wrong. The system doesn't look like it's up to date," she concluded.

Percy rubbed her back, and she turned off the machine. He pulled her in for a kiss, but she didn't kiss back. "Sorry, I'm just disappointed that something like this happened," she said.

"Annabeth, everything's going to be all right. Let's find the gods, and we can rebuild Olympus again," Percy said.

She smiled, but something ruined the moment. Someone cleared their throat, and brought them back. Cody stood there with Nico next to him. "Artemis is summoning us to the palace. She said she found something," Nico said.

Annabeth sniffled, and they all walked out of the gazebo. She looked back, and closed the doors. Little did she know that a device was planted on the control panel. It started to glow red.

They ran through the city. The sound of their shoes hitting the golden road echoed throughout the city. It took a while to reach the summit, but when they opened the doors, Percy's breath was taken away. The throne room, which was once glowing gold with 12 thrones, was reduced to chunks of gold with only one throne left. Artemis kicked a piece of gold off of Olympus. Some lucky mortal was about to get a chunk of gold on his or her car. _They're going to need that gold afterward,_ Percy thought to himself.

"By the gods, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Fortuna wasn't on the Greek's side," Percy said.

Nico walked by, and sighed. "I hope they're ok."

Thalia gasped. "Nico hoped? That isn't like the son of Hades at all."

"What about Zeus?"

"Oh," Thalia said. Then she walked into the throne room, and started rummaging through the warzone.

Nico walked around, and found something he didn't expect: his father's Helm of Darkness buried under a pile of gold. "Hey, Perce, help me out a bit," he called out.

He and Percy gripped a chunk of gold, and lifted it with all their might. Just as Nico feared, the Helm was crushed and bent. "Oh gods. This is impossible."

Percy quickly grabbed the Helm, and gave it to Nico. Percy walked around the throne room, and stopped suddenly. In front of him was a blue throne. It looked like there was waves engraved in the throne, but there were scattered across the room. There was a fishing pole lying the rubble, but it was snapped in half. He looked around, and found something sticking out of the rubble.

No. He quickly dug through the rubble, and found that it was the tip of a staff. He grabbed it, and attempted to yank it out of the rubble.

"Percy?" Thalia said.

Completely ignoring her, he continued to struggle. Finally, the staff loosened, and he fell back. In his hands was a familiar weapon. It was a long, green staff. His eyes followed up the staff, and found three prongs.

He dropped the trident. "Who has the power to enter Olympus? Who would dare attack everyone?" he demanded.

Thalia shrugged. "You'd think that Olympians would have the greatest security after what happened when Luke stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, but no. They didn't do schist!"

Annabeth stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Watch yourself, son of Poseidon. I can quickly end your time on Olympus and throw you to Hades."

"I don't care! Who dares to attack Olympus and kidnap the gods?"

Nico sighed. "Any one of them could've turned against Olympus. Zeus may have had a bad day, or Lady Nyx could've done this," he said.

"No, not Nyx," Artemis said. "The goddess of the night wouldn't do this, but she might know who did this."

Annabeth walked around the throne room. "Chiron said that he kept getting a block of gold in his attempts to Iris-message the gods. Everyone look around, and find the message."

"But he kept disconnecting the message. It won't be here," Thalia said.

"Maybe he's trying to contact us again. Look around," Annabeth said.

They all walked around the throne room. They picked up chunks of gold, and threw them away. Artemis was too busy sitting on what was left of her throne. Thalia looked up to her, and sighed.

"Lieutenant Thalia, do you have something to say?" she asked.

Thalia mumbled _no_, and walked away. She started mumbling curses to whoever kidnapped the gods as she cleaned up the room. Underneath a pile of gold, Thalia found a branch of lightning escaping the pile.

"That's it, isn't it?" Nico asked.

Thalia turned around. The son of Hades stood behind her with the crushed Helm in his hand. "Zeus' Master Bolt? The one Percy returned to him in '06?"

Thalia nodded. She dug out the bolt from the rubble, and pulled it out. The Master Bolt crackled in her presence. "I hope they're all right," she whispered.

Suddenly, an Iris-message appeared in front of her. Chiron and Clarisse were talking to themselves in the Big House when she turned to Thalia. "Chiron."

The age-old centaur turned to the Iris-message, and his eyes lit up. "Excellent work, Thalia. What do you have?"

She told Chiron everything that they saw. The lobby trashed, the Mist-dispenser destroyed, and the Big Three's weapons of power left behind. Chiron's face grew long when she told him about Zeus' Master Bolt.

"The prophecy said that this is a quest for all, so I'll send everyone to Olympus. We'll be there in about 10 minutes. Make sure that there are no monsters there," he warned.

Thalia smiled, but the Iris-message turned black. In the message, the background looked like a cave. A figure stepped into the message, but it was so dark, that they couldn't see their face. "Ah, the daughter of Zeus! It's so good to see you again," he said.

Artemis and the rest of the demigods walked toward the message. "And Lady Artemis, it's good to see you again. How's the back?"

Strange question, but Artemis' eyes widened. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Atlas, general of the Titan army!"

Percy uncapped Riptide. "And do I see a Greek with black hair and green eyes? Yes, the son of Poseidon. It's good to see you again."

"What do you want Atlas?" demanded Percy.

"Oh, nothing much. On my way back from Olympus, I dropped the god's symbols of power. You know, Zeus' Master Bolt, Hades' Helm of Darkness, and Poseidon's Trident. I demand that they all be brought to me by the summer solstice, or I will destroy the Olympians!" Atlas said.

Annabeth faced Atlas. "Oh, and so you don't think that I'm bluffing."

He stepped out of the way, and the image brightened up. There were the 12 Olympians, bound in Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold chains. Zeus was being crushed under the weight of the ceiling, no, the sky. He was fully grown, and barely surviving the weight of the sky. Behind him were all the Olympians, even the minor gods like Hecate, and Roman gods like Bellona. The Olympians were switching from their Greek to Roman, almost like they can't make up their mind. Poseidon turned into Neptune, Athena turned into Minerva, and Hermes turned into Mercury.

Atlas stepped back into the message, and his face was now recognizable. His skin looked tan, he had black hair and brown eyes. His face looked like it was constructed for Ares. His eyes glittered with pure evil.

"And in case you lost track of time, you only have three days until it all ends. Do what I say, and no one gets hurt." Atlas started laughing so hard, the message started to crumble. Instead of fading into mist, it broke apart like it was glass.

Artemis started pacing in the throne room. Annabeth was studying a map of Mt. Tam, and Percy was practicing with Nico. "We need to take their symbols of power to them," Annabeth mumbled, "They will need them."

"Yes, but how will we get them out? We barely survived last time, and he's probably increased his security. We need an army of more than 7," Artemis said.

"I got an idea," Cody said.

In all the drama that passed, everyone completely forgot that he was there. He walked up with a trident in his hands. "I've been to war 3 times in my life. Each war was stronger than the last. Yes, Atlas may have bumped up his security from before, but he may be overconfident. Camp Half-Blood isn't enough, I can see that perfectly, so why not our Roman friends help?"

Percy nodded. "They have an intense training regimen that rivals us. We could enlist their help."

"More than that. If Reyna and Octavian are up to it, we can both train under Roman and Greek banners. Drawing wisdom from different cultures is like fighting as one world, so we train them in Greek. They teach us all Roman style, and we both storm the Titan base," he said.

Annabeth nodded. "It is a good idea, but we still may not be strong enough. When you released us, a lot of monsters burst out of Tartarus. For all we know, monsters from the Titan war and the Giant war may be guarding the base."

Cody smiled. "Why not we give him what he wants?"

Artemis marched up to him, and picked him up. "You'd rather give up the three most powerful weapons in history than help us get them back?"

Cody smiled again. "I'd rather endure every punishment in the Underworld that let the enemy win. Besides, we need to go to Camp Jupiter."

Artemis growled, and closed her eyes. Everyone in the throne room started glowing, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Camp Jupiter, Reyna got an Iris-message from Chiron saying that Atlas was involved, and she called a meeting for the afternoon. For the time being, she was in the bath house with half the camp playing water polo. She walked past the main bath house, and made her way to her private sauna. She closed the door, and sat down.

She was about to relax, but someone started pounding on the door. She growled, and opened the door. Outside was Octavian with a stuffed panda bear in his hands.

"Oh look, the 'teddy bear serial killer', everyone run," she mumbled.

Octavian made a sour face. "Praetor Reyna, I need to talk to you about the condition of Olympus," he said.

"I already know about what happened, Chiron from Camp Half-Blood sent me an Iris-message," she said.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Now we are listening to a _graecus _now? Next thing you want to do, you'll want us all to worship Saturn!"

"Silence Octavian! Praetor Jason came by today with the exact same message, and he is a soldier of Rome. We are having a war meeting tonight, and that's final!"

She said 'final!' while she grabbed his teddy bear, and threw it in the baths. "I wasn't finished with that!"

She shrugged. "Don't worry, you can always find another one," she said.

He cursed in Latin, and walked away. She shut the door, and tried to relax. Seconds later, she hears a crash outside and someone knocking on the door.

Reyna ignored it, thinking that it was Octavian being an airhead again. "Go away Octavian," she said.

She waiting a moment, and someone knocked again. "I said go away!"

Knock-knock-knock. "I order you to leave me alone!" This time, she stormed toward the door, and opened it. "What?"

Instead of Octavian, she met a young man. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked well built, like he spent most of his life fighting with a sword, like Jason. He wore a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. What surprised Reyna was the scar that ran down his eye.

"Praetor Reyna?" he asked.

She forgot how to speak. "Um, yes. Uh, what is it?"

He stepped back, and her question was answered. Artemis dropped the kids into the baths. Annabeth was soaked, Thalia was barely getting out, Nico was relaxing, and Percy was on top of Octavian, who had retrieved his bear.

"We kinda need your help with something."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," started Reyna. They were in her house on the other side of the camp. "The Olympian gods are being held hostage, and you need our help to storm Mt. Tam to stop Atlas?"

Percy nodded. "We have to give him their symbols of power in three days, so we need your help."

Reyna threw her hands up. "As much as we want to help, we can't. Ever since we left to fight the giants, the Romans here were not happy giving control to Octavian. They believed that the Greeks helped him to power, and no one will listen to the Greeks."

All of a sudden, Artemis returned with more campers from Camp Half-Blood. Chiron galloped out of the light, and bowed to Artemis.

"Chiron, what are you doing here?" Reyna asked.

"We need your help with the Titans. Will you train us in exchange with Greek training? We would honor your rules as you would honor ours?" Chiron asked.

Reyna sighed. "As much as I want to, Master Chiron, we can't. The Romans will not listen and respect the Greeks, not since Octavian was in power."

Cody stepped forward. "Please. We need to work together. The fate of Olympus is at stake," he said.

Reyna shook her head, but she stopped when she saw a helm on Nico's belt. "That's not Pluto's Helm of Darkness, is it?" she asked.

Nico looked down, and grabbed the helm. "Yeah, it is. We found it in the ruins of Olympus along with Zeu-I mean Jupiter's Master Bolt and Neptune's Trident."

On cue, Thalia pulled out Zeus' Bolt and Percy grabbed his father's Trident. Reyna's eyes widened. "If all of their weapons were found on Olympus, then something bad really has happened. I will talk to call for a senate meeting immediately."

* * *

**A/N: Good? Please leave a review.**

**Annabeth: Does Octavian always whimper when someone throws his teddy bear away?**

**Percy: Yup. One time, I threw it out of the camp, and into traffic. He got it back and it said that **_**a sea spawn will piss you off**_**.**

**Nico: I remember that**

**Percy: That reminds me. GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF HADES!**

**Nico: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Me: While Percy is trying to kill Nico for lying to him before, we will go to break.**

**Annabeth: What happened?**

**Me: Percy promised to wring Nico's neck because he lied to him, saying that he never met him before.**

**Annabeth: Ah. I think I'll get us some Chinese food.**

**Me: I'll come with. Review! **


	8. Roman introductions

Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I do believe I have a few chapters left. I was thinking about making a 'Camp Half-Blood chronicles' after this. That will be interesting.**

**Annabeth: Ok, Nico's back from the hospital**

**Me: What exactly happened?**

**Percy: I went from wringing his neck to breaking his arm. He flew us into a wall, so it was his fault**

**Annabeth: Cool, cool. Wait, where's Thalia?**

**Percy: Good question**

**Me: While we find a missing daughter of Zeus, let's get this party started. I no own PJO or HoO**

**Percy: Where's Nico?**

**Me: He's hiding, let's get started.  
**

* * *

Lucas POV:

I wish I could've seen Olympus when it was structurally sound, but it looks like it will be a while before that happens. What are we going to do now? Well, Lady Artemis decided to send us to another camp on the other side of the country. Don't get me wrong, I love the goddess, but I really don't like their idea of teleportation. Let's just say that I took an unexpected swim in the public baths.

The praetor (who I later found out was Reyna) called the councilors to her house for a meeting, so I decided to explore. This camp was so unlike Camp Half-Blood in every way. Example? Well, in our camp, the Stoll brothers pulled at least one prank a day, and someone would chase them around the camp. Here, everyone was either playing cards with ghosts, or in full armor. I was so tempted to play cards with one of the groups, but one of the ghosts pointed at me, and yelled out _Graecus!_ Shortly after, he disappeared. Last I checked, I wasn't named Greg.

I saw some of the guys run into the public baths. Only then did I see that the baths that I fell into was the boy's bathhouse. How embarrassing. Anyway, everyone here was so fit, where's the gym?

I walked up the hill, and gasped. In front of me was Rome. A miniature Rome in America! In front of the city was a statue of a man. Whoever carved him must've really had a bad day because it looked like it was pissed off. It had rock-hard abs (pardon the pun), a strong sculpted face, but no arms. I guess that's why he's mad. I was about to enter the city when the statue yelled at me.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he said.

I took a step back. Good thing we don't have these back home. "Um, going into the city?"

"Unacceptable! You can't enter my city with _that_ strapped to your waist!"

I looked down, and I knew he was talking about Joy. "Um, I won't use it. I'm not really that violent."

"Nay! You cannot enter with that on you! My city is completely weapon-free and peaceful! Give me your sword!"

"But, you don't have arms."

The statue turned red. What was Percy talking about when he came back to camp before the war? Something about an OCD statue that would go off if you said something about his— oh no. "Terminus? The god of boundaries."

"That's right, _graecus!_ Hand over your weapon to my assistant Juli—wait a minute. Julia? Julia!"

A little girl peeked out from behind the statue. She told me to keep quiet, and when Terminus turned, she hid again. She popped up from the other side, and giggled, giving away her position. Terminus smiled, and faked turning. She took it seriously, and they met eyes. She gasped, and giggled again.

"There you are Julia. _Graecus_, give her your weapon."

She came out from behind the statue, and held a tray of 'weapons'. There were two water bottles, a firecracker, and a shovel. I had to remember not to bring water here. I gave the girl my sword, and propped it on Terminus' statue.

"Ok, a few more rules. Stay vigilant to oncoming traffic, don't feed the birds, and absolutely, no spreading rumors! Last time someone did that, Praetor Reyna became the laughing stock of the camp, and I doubt that she wants that to happen again."

Seriously OCD. I agreed to his rules, and I entered the city. I walked down the hill, and I swear I could head Terminus singing in Latin. If the Stolls came here, oh boy. I tried not to imagine it.

Chariots raced by me. A couple of teenagers were walking on the sidewalk. I saw a couple at the park watching their children play with the birds. I smiled. Whoa, wait, there is a college here too? I guess so, because I saw a few adults with book bags.

There was a coffee shop nearby, and I hoped that they took drachmas. That's all I had, so I walked in. There were a few people in there. The barista had two heads. I ordered an espresso and a scone. "5 denarii," he said.

Uh oh. I was about to ask him if he could take drachmas, but some other girl asked for the same thing I ordered, and paid the man 10 denarii. He hesitated, but he took it. The girl and I took our stuff, and walked toward the table. She had curly brown hair, golden eyes, and dark skin. She wore a purple shirt, and denim jeans with converse shoes. We sat down, and she smiled.

"You're a Greek, are you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

Pluto? Oh, she means Hades. "I'm Lucas, daughter of Styx."

"Styx? Like the River Styx?"

I nodded again. "My mom got turned into the spirit of the river when I was young. This is a nice place."

Hazel smiled. "It is really nice. I couldn't help but walk in right when you had to pay. I should take you to the bank to set you up for some denarii later."

I smiled. "I like that. Um, about your statue out there—"

She laughed. "You mean Terminus? Yeah, today he was laid off. I remember when Percy once came here, he made the mistake about commenting on his lack of arms. Did he give you the warning?"

"Yeah, but I forgot."

Hazel smiled. "So, a daughter of Styx? That kind of makes us sisters since we both have a connection with Plu—I mean Hades," she said.

I smiled, and we hung out in there. We talked about our connections with Percy, her boyfriend Frank (who is kind of like Percy's brother, 150 times removed) and their adventure to free Thantos. One of the other things we have in common is that we both were born during the same era. Instead, she died and returned to the Underworld while I was stuck in the Lotus Casino. In the end, we left the coffee shop, and went to the bank.

She told me that she had a curse. She could find any precious metal in the earth, and they would be at her command. Meaning that if I had a gold ring, it would try to rip my finger off so it could reach Hazel. I thought it wasn't a curse but more of a blessing, but she continued. She told me that whatever she dug up would be cursed. Meaning if she made a necklace out of the metals she found, I could be found hanged or chocking.

She also said that Frank was able to rid her of the curse in Tartarus. She told me that Frank's power was that he could be anything he wanted to be. He could turn into an eagle, horse, weasel, elephant, bear, anything. He simply wished that Hazel be stripped of her curse, and it happened. In return, Hazel gave him a diamond, and he didn't die. You gotta love loopholes.

She gave me a tour of the place. We went through the Field of Mars, which was gearing up for something called Deathball. Something told me to stay away, and I couldn't agree more. We went uphill, and we got a great view of the camp. She told me that the campers were divided up into cohorts, which has nothing to do with their godly parent. Frank is a child of Mars (Ares) and he lived in the same cohort as she did. Along with some kid named Dakota, who is a son of Bacchus (Dionysius), who also has a drinking problem but I didn't ask.

We stayed up on the hill for a few minutes before she asked me the same question Percy asked me a few days ago. "You got a crush on someone?"

I turned red immediately. "Um, uh."

Hazel laughed. "It's ok. I said the same thing when everyone asked if I liked Frank. He probably said the same thing too."

Oh, at least I wasn't alone. "Um, I sort of have a crush on this one guy. His name is Jake, a son of Hephaestus."

"Vulcan, you mean? I can't complain, they are pretty strong," Hazel said. "What is it about him that you like?"

"Well, um. Wait, how did you know I had a crush on someone?"

"I could see it in your eyes. Your heart rate jumped when I asked."

Oh. I don't think I'm the only one who is a mind reader. "Well, a few years before we all got sucked into Tartarus, I came to Camp Half-Blood with little to no memory. He stood by my side until he reminded me who I was. See, when I was let out of the Lotus Casino, I was brought to Olympus to live until I was ready to live. Soon, I was ready to leave, but Zeus told me to stay up there forever. Hermes, or Mercury, brought me to camp."

"Oh."

"Percy was, and still is, one of my best friends. We laughed, cried, and fought with each other from time to time. One time, he tried to persuade me to prank the Stolls, but that didn't end well."

Hazel smiled. She was about to say something, but we heard a horn blowing from the city. Hazel looked up, and saw a crowd headed toward the Senate house. "We better get down there, Reyna doesn't like it when people are late," Hazel said.

* * *

Ok, the Senate house was huge. Ghosts (Hazel calls them Lars) sat with centurions. Hazel introduced me to her boyfriend Frank Zhang, son of Mars. I was about to call him a cute because of his baby face, but Hazel told me not to say it. He was buff, but his baby face and military buzz cut looked more like he was a three-month old Army recruit. I looked around, and I saw Percy standing next to Reyna, who looked serious about something.

She had black hair, but I couldn't see her eyes. She wore a purple cloak, Roman armor, and a knife on her side. Percy wore about the same thing, but no knife. I saw Annabeth watching Reyna, like if something happened, she would charge the praetor with her knife in hand. I can't blame her. Next to Reyna was a blond kid. He looked about 17. He wore a toga, and underneath was a purple shirt. In one hand he had a knife, and in the other, he had—is that a teddy bear? So much for looking like a Roman soldier, because I'm sure Romans didn't kill innocent children's toys.

We all sat down, and Reyna stood up. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I summoned you all here today," she announced.

A Lar sprouted Latin curse words, but he immediately stopped. Standing in the shadows was the son of Hades himself, Nico Di Angelo. He wore a black toga with his Stygian Iron sword. "Thank you Nico," Reyna said. "Anyway, I have called you all here because there is an emergency. Mount Olympus has been attacked."

Everyone started yelling all around the Senate. Centurions were grumbling, Lars were starting to disappear, but Reyna took back control. "Silence!"

The blond kid marched forward. "There is nothing to fear! I'm sure only the Greeks lost their precious gods, we are still strong!"

"Shut up Octavian!" someone yelled.

"Go terrorize a child!"

"Why am I still here?!" screamed a Lar.

"Silence!" Reyna shouted again.

Percy stood up. "Reyna isn't lying. We saw Olympus with our own eyes, the gods are gone!"

Larry stood up. "Last time we listened to a _graecus,_ we were nearly ruined!"

"Shut up Larry, or I'll kick your _podex!_" someone shouted.

He sat down immediately. I leaned over to Hazel and whispered. "What's _podex?_"

Hazel stiffed a laugh. "You see soon. Percy learned Latin just by staying here for one night. By tomorrow, you'll know Latin."

I stiffed a laugh because I guessed what it meant. Meanwhile, Percy was glaring at Octavian. "You want to see the proof?"

Octavian shrugged. "Impress me."

Percy dug into his pocket, and a fountain appeared. There was a rainbow because there was a big hole in the ceiling. "_Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering._"

He threw a drachma into the rainbow. "Show me Olympus!"

A huge window appeared, and everyone gasped. Olympus was in ruin. The city was nothing more than a pile of bricks. Temples were destroyed, and the throne room was nothing but a hallow hall. All the thrones were destroyed. Octavian didn't look surprised.

"Of course he turns to a Greek goddess for help! Greeks working together to destroy the Roman Empire!" Octavian announced.

Reyna was about to strange him, but I suddenly smelled ozone. I looked around, and saw Thalia standing up with something in her hands. No way, Zeus' Master Bolt!

Octavian looked surprised now. Nico came out of the shadows, and pulled out the Helm of Darkness. Percy uncapped Riptide, and instead of a sword coming out, Poseidon's Trident grew to full length.

"You better not be thinking that we stole these. We went to Olympus, we found these weapons, and we know who is responsible," Percy said.

Thalia spoke up. "Atlas, the general of the Titan army."

And then Hades broke loose. Senators were arguing and taking sides. Some thought that he was telling the truth, others thought of Percy and Reyna as traitors to Rome. Hazel groaned, and Frank patted her back.

I heard Reyna trying to restore order, but her voice was lost in the arguments. Percy tried to get everyone's attention, but there was no use. I saw Hazel whisper something to Frank, and he nodded. Suddenly, I saw Frank grow. His head sprouted gold fur. A mane grew around his head, and his body grew in length. He turned into a lion.

He roared so loud, Hazel laughed. Why? I'll never know. Everyone finally shut up, and Percy waved to Frank. He turned back into a human, and Hazel smiled.

"Thank you centurion Frank. Now, we got a plan to stop Atlas, but we need your help," Percy said. "I asked that we have Death ball tonight, and storm the fortress for tomorrow night. We Greeks admit that we are only half as powerful as we thought. I am asking, as a representative of Camp Half-Blood, that you all train us in the ways of the Roman, and we teach you the Greek fighting styles."

Octavian laughed. "You really think that we will allow you to learn from us?"

Everyone started laughing. Frank turned into a lion again, and roared. This time, he stayed as a lion for the future.

"I am still not regretting making him centurion," Reyna muttered.

Percy stood up. "We only have three days before the gods are destroyed. If that happens, Kronos, or Saturn, will rise again and take over. Remember when the Giants rose?"

Everyone bowed their heads in shame. I wonder what actually happened there. "We don't want something like that to happen again, so we need to work together, like before. We need to stop Atlas and his army, free the gods, and make sure that this doesn't happen again," Percy said. "Remember that we all are decedents of the gods. We all have a responsibility to the world, to keep it from being overrun by monsters. Roman, Greek, it doesn't matter. Overall, we all are demigods. Overall, we. Are. Family!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. Octavian looked defeated. I have to admit, I got goose bumps when he finished that speech. Wait, he isn't like this back home, but I think I like Roman Percy better than Greek Percy. Don't tell him that. Reyna nodded, and shook Percy's hand. I had to admit, that was pretty impressive.

* * *

We were walking out of the Senate house when I ran into someone. Oh gods, it was him. Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus.

"Oh, hey Lucas," he said.

I hope I wasn't blushing. Go ahead, I have a schoolgirl crush on Jake. "Um, uh hi."

He smiled. "Hey, I heard that there is a café not far from here, wanna join me for a drink? I'll buy."

I already had coffee, but my brain didn't think so. "Sure, why not?"

He took my hand, and we ventured off into the city. He is strong, I will say that. And smart, and handsome, and brave, and loyal, and protecting, and—Aw great, I sound like an Aphrodite child!

We got espressos with muffins, and we ventured off. He told me that he would add more fountains, and statue automatons of Greek heroes. He sounded just like Annabeth, but I could understand. His father loved automatons, and working with his hands.

The sun was setting, and I knew that we would have dinner soon. We finished our little snack, and we made our way out of the city.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. As it turns out, whatever food you liked, you'd get. Same with the drinks. Reyna decided to make some of us go into the Fifth cohort, while others made a Sixth cohort. I sat with Jake, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel. Everyone was either laughing or daring one another to chugging their drinks. Dakota, well, he was a different story. He started cheering, and chugging whatever was in his goblet.

"To the Groans!"

We all looked at him with confusion. "I mean, to the Greeks!"

This time, we cheered. What a dork. He started waving his goblet all over the place, and he spilled a red liquid. I thought to myself. His father is the god of wine. If it turns out that he was drinking wine, I'm sleeping in the Sixth cohort with my sword drawn.

Hazel laughed. "It's not wine, it's Kool-Aid. He adds three times the required amount of sugar, which makes him act that way."

I smiled, but Annabeth was shocked. "What if he adds more sugar?"

Frank laughed. "His head explodes."

We all laughed. Dakota was jumping around, enjoying himself. Gwen hid her face in shame, but I could see her laugh.

Dakota looked at us, and laughed. "Hey, uh, let's play Truth or Dare!"

Percy shook his head. "This won't be good."

Frank nodded. "I remember when he asked that after we stopped Polybotes from taking out Rome. He was embarrassing."

Wait, what? Oh gods, I have a bad feeling about this. "Hey, you." He pointed at me. "I da-uh dare you to uh, kiss this guy." He pointed at Jake.

_Di Immortals. _I looked at him, and he was blushing. I remember when Percy told me about his first kiss. His was under different circumstances, and I'd prefer kissing someone before I die.

I heard about Hazel's experience. She told me that she and Frank were just friends, turn into best friends, to sharing a blackout, and then a kiss. I swear, the rules of dating have changed since I was young. Before I could do anything, Jake leaned in, and kissed me.

The hall went silent, and there were coos from everywhere. Aphrodite and Venus children probably lead them. Ok, I did have a crush on him, and now Dakota pushed things too far. I have to remember to put extra sugar in his drink later.

We broke the kiss, and he whispered "How was that?"

I smiled. "Pretty good."

Dakota cheered. "Jucas!" he screamed!

Jake looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Jake and Lucas make Jucas! Jucas!"

He jumped on the table, and started dancing. Wait a minute, I remember seeing Travis and Conner run out of the Fifth cohort's house. Dakota keeps his goblet in there.

"Dakota, stop drinking that!" I screamed.

He laughed, and collapsed. He hit his head, but he was still laughing. Reyna and Will Solace checked on him, and carried him to the infirmary. Ok, now I have a few Stolls to kill.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was that? Coming up next is the Death Ball game.**

**Annabeth: That Dakota is freaking me out.**

**Percy: I know. When we first met, he said, "Welcome to the Percy, Party."**

**Thalia: He was that bad?**

**Percy and Annabeth: *nods***

**Me: Wait, when did you get back?**

**Thalia: Oh. Um, uh yeah. I'm gonna go**

**Percy: STOP HER!**

**Me: While they play good cop and bad cop, please review. **

**Nico: Hey, why is Thalia leaving?**

**Me: They think she's hiding something. She disappeared a while ago.**

**Nico: Oh. She didn't uh, um ok**

**Me: REVIEW while I get some information**


	9. Deathball and nightmares

Chapter 9

**A/N: You know that feeling where you can't stay away from your writing, no matter what? Well, here you go.**

**Annabeth: Thalia and Nico disappeared again, we can't find them**

**Percy: Where's your hat?**

**Annabeth: What the Hades? My own hat, stolen!**

**Me: Let's give them some time to find them. I must confess, I don't own PJO or HoO. Enjoy**

Percy POV

* * *

After seeing Lucas kiss Jake, the one person she likes, it brought back memories. My first memory at Mt. St. Helens when Annabeth first kissed me. I'm guessing that she is thinking the same thing. I'm worried about Dakota though. He probably added way too much sugar, or his goblet was cursed. He may be a son of Dionysus, but he has brains.

Lucas stood up, obviously blushing. "Excuse me while I kill some Stolls." She ran off.

Annabeth chuckled while Jake sighed. I was about to say something, but Reyna cut me off. "Deathball in 5 minutes! Camp Half Blood against Camp Jupiter in a friendly game," she announced.

Wait a minute, am I still Camp Half-Blood, or am I Camp Jupiter? Jason was born Roman, but I am Praetor. Annabeth was chuckling next to me.

"If we go against each other, Camp Jupiter will lose because of their praetor," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Frank smiled. "You wouldn't care about winning. You'd be with your girlfriend somewhere in the Fields of Mars making out."

Hazel, Jake, and Frank started laughing. Annabeth and I cracked a smile, and I looked at the Sixth cohort's table. The Stolls were being strangled by an angry Lucas, Leo was whispering Zeus knows what to Reyna, and Jason was trying to lead a sing-along. Key word: trying. He wasn't American Idol material, but then again, no one remembered American Idol.

I decided to talk to Jason for Death ball. I got up, told Annabeth I'll be right back, and walked off. He and Piper were trying to sing, but no one was paying attention, much.

"Hey Christina Aguilera!" That stopped Jason as everyone laughed. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He shrugged. We walked off toward the praetor's table. "Well?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Do you want your praetorship back? I've held it for you ever since we fought the Giants," I said. When we first met, Jason told me that he was cool with me keeping the title of praetor until after the Giants were defeated. Let me tell you, dying isn't for the faint of heart. It is painful with self-inflicted harm, but the pain subsides. You get tired, and expect to fall asleep for the rest of eternity, but that didn't happen. I was the Seal of Olympus for crying out loud.

"Um, sure. Good ole Romans versus Greek fighting, eh?" he asked.

"Since when are you Canadian?" I asked.

He cracked a smile. We both went back to the pavilion, and everyone was getting ready to play Deathball. Jason told me that the game was a lot like Paintball, but the paintballs were acid instead of paint. Well, some of it was. We were given 10 clips, a belt, acid-proof armor, and a gun. Each clip, he told me, had about 500 rounds. Some of the 'paintballs' were actually dense, and could hurt on impact. Fortunately, I have the Achilles Curse on me, even though I don't know where my mortal spot was.

We reached the Fields of Mars, and geared up. The armor was nothing more than a padded uniform. We Greeks got yellow uniforms with Ancient Greek armor. The Romans had purple uniforms with togas. I looked around, and saw Lucas aiming her gun at Travis, who admitted that it was his idea. I don't see how she is mad at them, ever since we met, she kept talking about Jake and forcing me to swear to never tell him.

I shook my head, and walked over to Annabeth and Malcolm. They had a crude map of the battlefield with the enemy's fort on the other side of the field. "The Hunters can take to the trees to take out the first wave," Annabeth suggested.

"However, the Hunters will be found quickly, and we will be far away to help them. The Apollo cabin could intercept the rounds before they could reach them," Malcolm said.

"We can't count on that. The Hephaestus cabin could make traps to stop them."

Malcolm bit his lip. "No, we can't do that. We could run into our own traps, unless you want to mark them, which I don't recommend. The Hermes cabin could do a hit-and-run to take the strongest out."

He pointed to a clearing in the middle of the map. "We could make a final stand there. Take to the shadows, Nico kept saying. He could command a sector of that area while we sneak by," he said.

Annabeth was about to say something, but Cody appeared out of nowhere. He had a clip in his hand, and his gun in the other. "We could do something else." He showed us the clip. "These containment units are very sensitive when they are thrown to the ground. The explosion is quite powerful. We could use these to clear more of the battlefield."

I like the idea, but it sounded risky. "We can't do that. If we do, we lose ammunition and the chances of us losing will double," Annabeth said.

Cody smiled. "That's why everyone sacrifices at least one clip. We have hundreds of Greeks, the Big Three children, and veterans of past wars. The Romans are built for war, and very powerful."

I nodded. "That's the problem."

He smiled again. "But I do believe that a certain daughter of Athena said that strength always bows down to wisdom in the end. Who said that?"

Annabeth looked happy. "Then we can do it. The Romans may think that their sure numbers and strength would overpower us, but we will prevail."

"Excellent," I said.

Cody was about to say something, but the horns blew. Chiron was supervising the game while the praetors joined their soldiers. "Heroes! This is a combination of Capture the Flag and Deathball! The entire field is fair game! All magical items are allowed, and prisoners are to be disarmed. No bounding and gagging. You get hit, you either stay down, or be revived by Nico, son of Hades, or Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Two guards must accompany the banner! Get ready!"

Annabeth put away her map, and stood ready. The Hunters were on our outside, itching to jump into the trees, except for Thalia. One of these days, I'm going to convince Zeus to give her skydiving lessons. The horn blew again, and we charged into battle. The Hunters jumped into the trees, and jumped through them like monkeys. If you ever tell them I said that, you will be visiting Hades the hard way.

Quick note, Nico had to be safe. He can bring back players, but he can't if he's down too. I saw Cody still griping his clip, and I saw that he was serious about his idea. Annabeth didn't look happy, but then, she never liked it if someone messed with her master plan.

We spotted the Romans, and we aimed out weapons. The Demeter cabin had the trees to their advantage, but they also had long-distance weapons. I think the Fourth cohort had them as well. They quickly aimed, and fired. About five Romans went down, but Hazel quickly arrived. I saw the Hunters in the trees, and they rained Hades on them.

More Romans fell, but they didn't go down without taking some of us out as well. Some of the Athena cabin fell, and Nico was nowhere to be found. We fired our rounds, and continued to run.

The Hunters jumped down, and continued to fire their rounds. Then, I saw Cody jump into the trees. I hid behind a tree, and began to fight. I nailed one in the face, but luckily that was a bruiser. I heard the Apollo kids were helping with the healing. Then, I saw an explosion in front of me. Cody actually did that because he jumped out of the trees, and engaged the Romans.

"Let's go then!" I ordered. He charged into battle, dodging either acid or rock-hard paintballs. We continued to march, and, well, brought Hades. Travis and Conner led the hit-and-run, and took out the Romans, Hunters popped out from behind the trees and ambushed stragglers. I knew my job, and I needed a Hermes moment. I needed

"Travis!"

He came out of nowhere, and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me behind enemy lines, and I couldn't help but laugh as I fired at more Romans. Conner got Annabeth, I think. Once we raced past the attacking Romans, we thought we were in the clear. Travis stopped, and Conner appeared.

"Percy, you gotta keep up," Travis complained.

I didn't say anything, but I aimed my weapon at the ground by his feet. I pulled the trigger, and scared the prank out of him. Then, a rock hit me on the head. I looked up, and Cody was there with a serious look on his face. "Go ahead, do that again. I don't mind firing at the Son of the Sea God!"

I smirked. "Be careful, they may be smarter than they look. Phoebe is nearby for protection."

We all proceeded into the field. We had our fingers on the trigger if anything happened at Hermes speed. Annabeth kept chanting something in Greek, and I understood some of it. She mixed in something else, Cody's version of Latin.

I was kinda hoping that everything would turn out different after we escaped Tartarus. Defeating Kronos with no trouble, that was a sigh of relief. I was going to go to Poseidon for his blessing. Yeah, that's right, I felt like proposing to Annabeth. But of course, my Percy luck kicked in, and the gods got kidnapped. I swear, the Fates don't want me to be happy. I wonder if we have a Greek goddess of Luck, because she isn't helping.

As I thought to myself, I found myself speaking in Cody's Latin. Another rock pelted me on the head, and I was about to curse at him. "Don't be talking about my family like that!" he yelled.

I felt myself turn red. I guess he needs to teach me more of that Latin. Let's see, I know English, Greek, Latin, a little bit of Spanish (you can thank Leo later), and Italian. Once this all blows over, I'm learning Chinese.

We arrived at the banner. It was purple with a laurel with the words 'SPRQ' on it. There were no guards.

"Keep your eyes open, they may be in hiding," Annabeth warned.

I looked around, and saw nobody. Hehe, Nobody. Anyway, I was about to job up there to grab the banner, but a purple ball flew past me. I looked around, and I saw someone I didn't want to see. "Octavian," I growled.

He smiled, and aimed at Conner. He fired it, but the paintball exploded in midair. I looked up, and Phoebe was in the trees with her gun out.

"Nice to see a _graecus _fighting against Rome. Unfortunately, this is only a game," he said as he aimed his weapon at Annabeth.

I aimed my gun at him. "Try it," I told him.

He smiled. "Sorry 'praetor', but I never lost a game of Deathball," he said.

"Uh huh, yeah. I bet you didn't lose a single game of the Fort Invasion, but I whipped your _podex_," I said.

Gods, that felt good to say. 'Whipped your _podex_'. His face burned red. He aimed the gun at me, and fired. I jumped out of the way as three more guards appeared. Yeah, I know, it's against the rules, but I remembered when I spoke up against Clarisse on my first game of Capture the Flag.

Annabeth and Conner jumped out of the way and fired their weapons. Cody and Phoebe jumped out of the trees, and joined the fight. 6 against 4, and you think it's easy. Each Roman fights like three, so that's about, hmm. Carry the 1, um…12. Yeah, it's 6 Greeks against the power of 12 Romans.

Conner had his back turned for one second, and was shot by a Roman. Where was Nico when you need him? I dodged two more paintballs before I heard a crash of lightning. Either Thalia did that, or we were going to have the Son of Jupiter coming to help us.

I shot a Roman, and he flew back screaming. I took off a clip from my belt, and I aimed at Octavian. I looked over, and Annabeth looked frightened. I couldn't argue, Octavian does look like a certain son of Hermes that first betrayed the gods. Phoebe aimed her gun at a Roman guard, but missed her shot. That got his attention as he aimed at the Hunter. She got shot in the foot, and three times in the chest.

Ok, wait. Since when do Romans train with guns? I know, I should focus on the game, but I'm just wondering. Sure, the Roman Empire could've lasted longer if they had M16s and paintball guns, but why start now? What, was a gorgon going to charge at us with an assault rifle and all we had was a sword? I can understand Capture the Flag and Fort Siege, but not this.

Anyway, wait, what did I miss? Oh yeah, the fight. Anyway, Phoebe went down with paint splattered all over her. All that was left were Cody, Annabeth, Travis, and me against Octavian, and two more Roman soldiers. I ran out of ammo, and locked in the new clip. I realized what I wanted to do before, but then I got an idea. I got next to Annabeth, and whispered my plan to her.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, "We could lose if we did that!"

We hid behind a tree. Travis picked up Conner, and hit behind another. Cody grabbed Phoebe, against her screaming and cursing, and dragged her to a tree to hide. We all fired our weapons, but Octavian smiled.

"_Parati in tormento!"_ he ordered.

Annabeth looked confused, but I understood perfectly. He disappeared behind the rocks, and came back riding a cannon. It looked like those cannons that Jack Sparrow manned in those Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I wonder if they are still around. He looked happy riding the cannon as his Roman soldiers pushed it into the clearing.

"Come on out, _graecus! _Come on out and surrender!" he shouted.

"_Manducare mea Braccae!"_ I shouted back in response.

He didn't look happy. He aimed the cannon to where Cody and Phoebe was. Cody pushed her into the bush as Octavian fired the cannon. Cody jumped back behind another tree as the old one was obliterated by acid. Annabeth looked at the cannon and smiled.

"That thing is half-barreled. The bolts that keep that thing connected to the wheels is loose so it could glide on the ground. Percy, you need to shoot at the wheels," she told me.

I nodded, and aimed my gun. Before I could fire, I looked underneath the cannon, and my eyes widened. Underneath the cannon was a clip full of ammunition. I smiled, and aimed at that.

"Hey Octavian!" I shouted.

"What?!"

I smiled. "Hasta a la vista, scum bag!" I said with my best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

I fired at the clip, and the cannon was engulfed with paint. The cannon was destroyed, and Octavian was the only one left standing. He landed in the paint, but I guess you have to be shot to lose. He was covered in pink and orange, which didn't look like a great combination.

We all moved in, but Octavian wasn't done. He pulled out two paintball guns, and aimed them and Travis and Annabeth. Octavian smiled because I was in check. "Your choice _graecus_. Your girlfriend, or the best prankster in camp.

Remember, my fatal flaw is personal loyalty. I couldn't let Octavian shoot Travis, so I made my choice. "Me."

He smiled, and aimed them both at me. He was about to shoot me in the face, and I closed my eyes so it wouldn't get in them. Then, I heard a gunshot. I didn't feel paint on my eyes, so I opened them. Octavian was standing there, but so was Cody. His face was of pure shock as there was a blue splotch of pain on his temple. Cody was holding a smaller paintball gun, and I remembered we had our choice of weapons earlier.

Octavian fell to the ground with a _thud!_ I looked at Cody as he put away his weapon. He looked at me, and smiled. "He forgot about me," he said.

I smiled, and he grabbed the flag. We all ran out of the base, and I mean all. Sometime during the skirmish, Phoebe was let back in along with Conner. Just then, Nico appeared with his gun empty.

"Hey guys," he said. "Sorry I'm late, I needed to finish up in the battlefield. We better hurry, Reyna got to our flag as well."

Then, we all ran. Along the way, Travis found a trumpet and started playing it. I don't know where he got it, and I didn't want to know. He told me before that he had magic pants, so I didn't even bother. It started off rusty, but then he started playing New Orleans jazz music.

We returned to the battlefield, and saw the carnage. It looked like Rachael was painting again, this time with Greeks and Romans as her art. I saw Thalia covered in so much paint, I wondered if she was 'tickled pink'. Sorry, I just wanted to say that to get it out of my system.

Dakota was sitting on a tree trunk drinking his Kool-Aid. He smiled at us, and pointed to the middle of the field. There was a golden podium with one slot in it. We had to plant the flag in the slot before Reyna arrived.

Speak of the devil, she just arrived. She stood on the other side of the field with Jason on her side. We locked eyes, and I could swear that I could head Western music playing. Next thing you know, a tumbleweed appears of nowhere, and I wear cowboy pants. Cody ran for the podium, and so did Reyna.

He ran past the painted bodies, and Reyna nearly slipped on a pool of green paint. I'm guessing that everyone used our idea of makeshift grenades because there was way too much paint for just shooting. They both jumped at the same time with both of their flags centered over the slot.

Then, I heard an echo. Cody planted the flag just before Reyna did. Their purple flag turned orange, and a black Pegasus appeared. Camp Half-Blood all the way!

We all cheered as the paint disappeared from the ground. Everyone got up, and cheered. Well, the Greeks did. I saw a few Romans cheering as well, but I said few. Octavian and his guards emerged from the field, completely covered in paint. Chiron appeared out of nowhere, and smiled.

"Victory to Camp Half-Blood!" he announced.

Everyone cheered louder. We all jumped around, and walked out of the Fields of Mars while Travis AND Conner played us out with jazz.

* * *

We returned to the pavilion for a midnight snack. I guess Deathball does take a lot out of you, and that includes most of your stomach. We sat back down on the Fifth cohort's table, and we all laughed the night away. The Apollo cabin was playing music as we ate. Ok, they finished and they caught up, but there was still music. Being children of Apollo, they enchanted their instruments so they could play by themselves.

I smiled as we laughed. I raised my goblet, and everyone followed me. "To Cody James, winner of Deathball, and slayer of the mighty Octavian!"

We cheered, and drank to his name. Cody smiled, and drank from his goblet. The Sixth cohort cheered with us, and then we celebrated. What my friends don't know, is that they can jump tables. There was no seating arrangements, just hop around and have fun. Eventually, Travis announced to the Sixth that they could. They all cheered as they jumped ship.

Clarisse and Chris sought out arm wrestling victims, children of Athena and Minerva started talking architecture, and the Stolls were causing trouble again. Lucas was sitting under Jake's arm, both of them smiling at each other.

_Unfortunately, we only have one more day to get the gods,_ I thought to myself. I got up from my table, and took a walk around the camp.

After talking to Terminus and Julia about what's been happening, all he said was that he was patting my back for good luck. I bit my tongue as I thanked him. I walked past the bathhouse, and I heard Latin cursing.

"TRAVIS, CONNER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" someone yelled.

I smiled and continued walking. I found Jason and Piper, but I didn't bother them. I climbed up a hill, and took in the view of Camp Jupiter afterhours.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" someone asked.

I looked behind me, and there was Cody James. He smiled, and walked up to me. "Too bad we had to come in these difficult times," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, but I plan to visit more once this is all over."

He walked over, and leaned on a tree. "I see I came at a bad time," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were planning to propose to her, weren't you?" he asked.

Oh. I blushed. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "I know stuff. Anyway, I say you should go for it. Marriage is a very powerful thing, more powerful than the gods themselves."

Uh huh, and Zeus never seems to listen. "Yeah, but I don't know. I mean, yeah, I want to, but it's hard. You are lucky, you are already married."

He smiled, and looked at his wedding band. "It wasn't easy."

I looked at him with wonder. "When I met her, I thought she was just amazing. She reminded me of my sister because I sort of, uh, fell for her before."

Ugh. "Yeah, I know. Before I knew she was my sister, we were the bitterest of rivals, like you and Nancy. We hated each other so much, but I grew to like her. She became my best friend."

I raised my eyebrows in wonder. The same thing kind of happened with me and Annabeth back in the old days. "Eventually, I found out that she was my sister. Same thing with Samantha, only this time, I knew that she was something different. So, I took her on a date, saved her life a bunch of times, and we became a couple."

He finished that memory by showing me a picture of his wife when she was in high school. She had black hair and grey eyes. She had a warm smile, I must admit. There was one of them watching a meteor shower on the roof of their hotel, another one of her at the Statue of Liberty, and another one with the both of them in a graveyard.

"I started dating her again after the war, but everything was different. I was always the target of some international gang or ruthless pirates. It was tough to be happy with so much responsibility," he said. Wow, he was starting to think the same things I did back then. "I finally got the courage to ask her to be my wife, and she said yes."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"The thing is, Percy, you can't hide forever, and think that the universe will ask her for you. Take fate by the horns like you did all those years ago. You can do it, just do it your way. Hey, next thing you know, you will be saying 'I do'."

I smiled. He patted me on the back, and disappeared into the shadows. Yeah, I'm going to do it, just not now. When the gods are back on their thrones, I will do it. I smiled at Camp Jupiter, and walked down the hill back to my family and soon-to-be bride.

When I returned to the pavilion, everyone was gearing up to leave. Cody was sitting at the Fifth cohort's table like he never moved. I thought about how he talked about his wife like it was a blessing from the gods. I assumed that he was hiding information, but I couldn't snoop around. We all walked back to our cohorts, and fell asleep.

* * *

That night, I had the strangest dream ever. I found myself standing in the middle of a football field. Well, I think it was a football field because it was completely destroyed. I looked around, and I could sense evil.

"_Come on out, hero! Stand and fight me! Don't be a coward!"_ a voice boomed.

For some reason, I knew it wasn't talking to me. I uncapped Riptide, and walked around. I saw a few people in the distance, and I heard crying. I immediately ran toward them, and saw a group of teenagers, and a girl crying. They all were dressed in black, like they just graduated high school. One of the guys had brown hair and purple eyes. Another had black hair and blue eyes. Another guy had black hair and purple eyes. One of the girls had black hair and brown eyes. The girl on the ground also had black hair, but I couldn't see her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her.

I capped Riptide, and she looked up at me. She had grey eyes, just like Cody's wife. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

She sniffled. "My boyfriend. My boyfriend is dead!"

She pointed into a crater, and I slowly walked over. I looked into the crater, and there was a skeleton sitting there. It was a knife embedded into its rib cage. "_I was always the target of some international gang or ruthless pirates. It was tough to be happy with so much responsibility," _ I heard. Then I knew, this was Cody.

"_Rise from the dead, hero! Rise up like you did before!" _I heard that voice again. _"Challenge me! Challenge me, and I might let your friends live!"_

I looked around. Then, I met a pair of red eyes in the mist. "_Rise, little hero! Rise, I dare you!"_

The eyes got brighter, and I was engulfed in them. I suddenly woke up, and hit my head on the bed above me. I was safe, back in the Fifth cohort. Cody came down, and saw I was sweating. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

Strange. "Um, nightmare. Very, very bad nightmare, but it's all good now," I said.

He narrowed his eyes. "Ok, just remember that everything's going to be fine. No one is going to die," he said.

He hopped back on his bunker. "Hey, um, just out of curiosity, did your wife have any sister that lost their boyfriend?"

I regretted asking that. "No." he said. "She had no sister. She had a boyfriend before me, but it wasn't pleasant."

I sighed. "I uh, had a dream that someone she knew died. Her boyfriend."

I told him about my dream. As I did, I thought I heard crying from up top, but that might've been from the dream. When I was done, I could tell that that he sighed and shook his head. "Some things are meant to stay secret my friend. Remember that," he said.

"Yeah, but—"

He cursed at me. It was hit Latin, but I understood some of it. "Just, go to sleep. I'll explain later."

_Yeah, sure_, I wanted to say. I turned to the wall, and fell into a dreamless (thank gods) night.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was that? Hit that review button and let me know. Percy and the gang are out right now, so just, uhh, hit that review button to let me know. Creepy dream was from my own story about Cody James, so yeah. I know it's random, but please review.**


	10. Duel of the Champions

Chapter 10

**A/N: I got a tip from a fan to keep going and going, so I decided to continue till the end, which may be a while. Thank you IamKatieDaughterofDemeter **

…

**Me: Oh, I forgot. Everyone is still out, still don't know why though. Annabeth left a note though. Ahem,**

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Percy and I have gone out to hunt for Thalia and Nico. We probably won't be back for a while, so we will step in for this one time. Unknown does not own PJO or HoO. Oh, and one more thing, Percy wanted to say this one line from Pirates of the Caribbean. Oi, fish face!**_

_**What a Seaweed Brain.**_

_**Annabeth Chase 'aka' Wise girl.**_

**Me: Like she said. On with the show!**

* * *

Percy POV

When dawn broke, I wanted to know more about what happened last night. Annabeth looked shaken up as well, so I'm guessing that she had the same dream. She cried into my shirt, and I had to walk around camp with a big wet spot on it. If anyone asked me if I had an accident, I was going to tie them in a sack full of weasels, and throw them into the river (I'm talking to you, Stoll brothers!)

I walked into the city and bought a new one. Turns out, drachmas were accepted. I have to remind Lucas later.

Lucas? Well, she and Jake were in the same cohort, but she still blushed whenever he was around. I didn't say much to her this morning, but they she waved Joy around, and challenged Frank to a friendly duel. Now, Frank has gotten better with the sword ever since we left to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven. I trained him on the Argo II (Which Leo drove into the Acropolis in Greece), and even when we stayed in Athens. I must say, he is almost as good as me.

Ok, enough with talking about myself, let's continue. I talked to Terminus for a little bit before I left the city, and he was reminiscing the time we slayed Polybotes. He was telling me that he was flexing his muscles, and I almost laughed. As much as I wanted to, I could not remind him that he was nearly destroyed when we defeated him. I was going to talk to Reyna later about adding arms to all of his statues.

I'm going to ask Cody to join me for a duel in the arena later. Let's face it, I'm a bit out of shape since Capture the Flag the other day. I sat down at the cohort's table, and Lucas was smiling next to Frank. "Hey guys, how'd it go?" I asked.

Frank groaned. "Ask Miss Rainbow over here," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "It took a while, but I beat him hard. Hazel came by in the middle of the duel, and he got so distracted. I disarmed him, and he turned into a mouse and ran away. What color did you turn into?" she asked.

"I'm not talking about it," he muttered.

She smiled. "He turned into a pink mouse."

I'm sorry, but I laughed. We all did, and I think I saw Frank chuckle. I looked around, and Cody was still nowhere to be seen. "Hey, have any of you seen Cody today?"

Frank looked puzzled. "Cody who?"

"Cody. He said he's the son of Lightning. Black hair, black eyes, has a scar on his right eye." I said.

Lucas was staring into space. "I don't know. I found out the other day that I can find people by reading their mind. Right now, he is nowhere near camp. Where ever he is, it must be covered by the Mist," she said.

Ok, that is cool. Locating someone by using their mind, remind me to not play Hide-and-go-Seek with her later. Bummer, I was looking forward to see how he fights. Frank looked up into the sky, and frowned. "Something is wrong on Mt. Tam. I asked Nico to check it out, but something was blocking his power of shadow travel, which I really want to have," he said.

I looked at him like he was the craziest demigod around. "So you don't want to be the animal shape shifter anymore? Can I have it?"

"No."

We laughed. It took a while, but we all decided to go to the arena. When we arrived, there was Nico hacking away at the training dummy. He looked miffed, so we turned tail and left.

"Hey Percy!" he called out.

Hades. I told Frank and Lucas that I would catch up to them later, and I ran up to Nico. "Hey man, what's up?"

He cut off the head of the dummy. "I can't shadow travel. I can't summon skeletons, and someone took my favorite t-shirt. You know, typical stuff," he said.

I shook my head. "Well, I heard that you can't get to Mt. Tam," I said.

"Yeah I know. I was thinking of going up there anyway. Look, as much as I want to join you guys for Cody's master plan, you know I'm not a team player. I feel more at home here, but I can't stay long," he said. "Might as well go up there and give Atlas the Helm and leave with my father."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Dude, you sound like your father. You don't want anything to do with Olympus, but we need you. You are the Ghost King, you convinced Hades to help during the Titan war, and you found the Doors of Death and closed them. You broke Cody's back for Zeus' sake, you have more guts than anyone has," I said.

I could swear that I saw him crack a smile. "Thanks Perce. By the way, I think we should make sure you know how to fight with a trident," he said.

I smiled, and uncapped Riptide. My own trident burst out, and I could smell the sea. "Wait, that's not your father's trident, is it?"

I shook my head. "It turned into Neptune's trident when we entered camp, so I buried it under the Tiber River. It should be safe until we march toward our death," I said.

I must say, it was my most brilliant idea yet. Keep it under water and guarded with some of Athena's greatest undersea traps. Another thing that they worked together on. Camouflage nets and electric charges embedded on the staff. If anyone finds it but me, they would taste a small sample of Zeus' master bolt. Thank Thalia and Jason for that idea.

Nico charged at me with his Stygian Iron sword, but I blocked it easily. His sword got caught in between the prongs, and I quickly threw it away. Nico kept his grip, and flew away with his sword.

He grinned, and charged at me again, and attempted to stab at me. I swung away his blade with the staff, and he punched me in the ribs as he changed course. He swung around, and hit me with the butt of his sword. I stumbled, and covered my eye. The tip of my staff was next to his feet, and swung it. He lost his balance and fell on his _podex_.

He did a backflip, and took a defensive stance. He swung at me, and I blocked with my staff. His sword grazed it, and slid off as I lunged in. The prongs glowed green, and made contact with Nico's core. The thing I like about this is that I can stun whoever touches it. I got some electric eels to help with that.

He stumbled a little bit, but he swung at me. My trident and his sword clashed, but I saw a flash of silver connect with our weapons. I turned around, and there was Cody with his sword (he told me it was called a rapier sword). He smiled, and we broke away.

"You guys didn't think you would train without me, did you?" he asked.

Nico smiled, and swung at Cody. He blocked, and I swung my trident. The prongs grazed against his face, and nearly exclaimed in pain. He fell over, covering his eye.

Oh gods. I kneeled down to see his eye, but he quickly got up, and tripped me. He jumped up in the air, and landed behind Nico. "First rule of fighting: don't lower your guard, even for a second," he said.

Hades. Annabeth always told me that, why didn't I listen? I quickly got up, and stabbed him with the trident. He groaned, and Nico hit him with the butt of his sword.

I almost thought he was a sword master, but he was barely fighting. I aimed my trident at him, and Nico did the same. "Checkmate," I said.

Cody smiled. He swung his sword, knocking my trident away, kicked Nico's sword away, and jumped to his feet. "Never underestimate your opponent."

Nico swung his sword, but he blocked it like it was no problem. I changed my trident back to my beloved Riptide. I swung at him, and he knocked it away. I went for a stab, and he knocked it away again.

"En guarde!" he announced.

He swung his sword, and it felt like I blocked a steel pipe. He had a strong swing, but I had my Percy moments on my side. I swung, but he knocked it away and returned the favor. There it was again. I aimed for his legs, and he jumped up. He landed in a single hand-stand.

I smirked, and swung for his hand. He jumped up, and disappeared. I don't know why, but my sword felt heavy.

"Hey, this is a nice view of the camp," someone said behind me.

I looked behind me, and Cody was there, standing on my raised sword. He smiled at me, and jumped off. Wait, what just happened? Before I could figure it out, he appeared behind me and tripped me. I fell to the ground, and my sword flew away. He walked in front of me, and aimed his sword at me.

"Checkmate," he said.

I saw Nico sneaking up on him, and he swung his sword at his back. Cody, without turning his attention, raised his sword and blocked Nico's. He looked shocked, but that wasn't the end of it. Cody spun around, and kicked Nico behind the legs. He fell next to me, and Cody smiled at the both of us.

"Good work guys. I have to admit, I was a bit scared when you," he pointed at me, "swung with your trident. And Nico, you're sneaky technique at the end."

We slowly got up, and he shook hands. We all walked away toward the barracks, where Annabeth and Piper were playing a card game. When Piper saw us, she whispered something to Annabeth, who chuckled.

"Hey boys, how was practice?" Piper asked.

I told them what happened, and when I told them that Cody beat me with the sword, Annabeth's eyes widened. "The first person to beat you since, well, when did you get defeated?"

I shrugged. I've held the title of undefeated ever since I first defeated Luke. "That was only practice," Cody said. "If I ever fought against him in battle, he might beat me. He has potential, maybe he could challenge Atlas and win all by himself."

"Oh no," Annabeth said. "At least, he needs an army of demigods behind him. The prophecy said that it was a quest for all, and it all ends tomorrow. We fight as one, like Percy said yesterday."

I smiled. "Oh I know. I've done it before," he said.

I wonder who he defeated in his life. I have a feeling it has something to do with the evil I saw in my dream. I have to talk to Grover later to see if he felt the fear I felt.

"Oh, and before I forget. Percy, what you saw last night, it was one of my biggest mistakes," he said.

"Whoa, wait. You're telling me that you were the skeleton that was in my dream?!"

He nodded. Nico suddenly looked interested when I mentioned skeleton. "What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked.

I told them my dream from last night. The nightmare seemed way too real when I was telling them because I saw the fear in Annabeth's eyes. When I was finished, Nico looked like he won the lottery.

"Red eyes?" Annabeth asked.

Cody shook his head. "In real life, his eyes were gold. I know because I escaped right before everything turned to darkness. After that, the biggest war in history happened. People called it the Dark war," he said.

Annabeth was about to run in the barrack and get her history book, but Cody stopped her. "It's not written in history. People don't want to be reminded of those years. You all should be lucky that you weren't here when that happened," he said.

Annabeth was about to ask something, but the horn blew in the distance. Annabeth and Piper put the cards away, and we all walked away from the porch.

In the pavilion, Chiron and Reyna were standing next to each other in front of the whole camp. "Due to a recent change in the weather, we have canceled the war games. Tomorrow, we march onward to Mt. Tam, so tonight, after evening muster, Camp Half-Blood's Apollo children will lead the sing-along!" Reyna and Chiron said in unison.

Half of Camp Jupiter groaned, especially the Mars and Ares children. Come to think of it, the sky has been cloudy all day, and I bet that there might've been a storm brewing in the distance. Camp Jupiter trains day in and day out, so they deserve a break. After all, we played their Deathball yesterday and that was fun.

"There will be an early morning war meeting tomorrow in the arena. Vulcan campers, make sure that the forges are fully stocked afterward!" Reyna added. "May Fortuna bless us all in battle. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

Everyone cheered and went to dinner. I will admit, I was kind of glad that we didn't have war games. Sometime this morning, someone had a paintball gun, and ambushed me on my way to the arena. (I didn't mention it because it's embarrassing for the hero of Olympus to be ambushed and attacked by a punk with a paintball gun)

As we ate at our table, Annabeth was telling us a joke that involved a stone cutter and Athena. I didn't think it was funny, but I laughed anyway. Don't tell her I said that. Frank saved us by telling us a joke, and that was a good one.

Nico seemed to be enjoying his time here as well. He still looked pale as a ghost, and I swore that we'd take him to either a tanning salon or the beach in the summer because that was creepy sometimes. You should've seen him when he dressed up as the Grim Reaper last year. Ugh, that was too scary.

Thalia was hanging out with Jason, who was trying to get everyone to sing again. Gods, he isn't an Apollo child, and he might ruin the sing-along later.

Lucas appeared after strangling Travis. I'll tell you this, Lucas won't be using the bathhouse with them around anymore. Jake blushed when she came over. I smiled, remembering the times when Annabeth and I used to hang out, and I'd used to blush if she brushed her shoulder on mine, or hold my hand for comfort. Remember the first Underworld visit? Yeah, you do.

Anyway, dinner ended and it was time for the sing-along. Reyna allowed Chiron to get a fire pit for it. With about 200 pounds of fizz rocks and a torch, we sang to the classics (I call them classics because its 2032 now).

We sang to 'I'll make a man out of you', 'Battle hymn of the Republic' and a few songs from Green Day, which Thalia enjoyed. We also did Beethoven's 9th symphony (**I recommend listening to it, it's awesome)**

We finished with a song by 'Phantom of the Opera', which I was forced to watch with mom a few biological years ago. We held the high note for so long, Travis fainted. "Drama queen?" I mumbled to myself.

Cody seemed to enjoy the sing-along because he looked and sounded like he was the Phantom. At least he wasn't wearing the mask.

"Campers!" announced Chiron. "Pleasant dreams, remember, tomorrow everything returns to normal!" he announced.

He waved his hand over the fire, and everything went dark. We all walked back to the barracks, and I couldn't help but overhear the critics.

"Greeks and their music," one mumbled.

"Never felt so embarrassed," another one said.

"I'd rather listen to Octavian rant about the Greeks."

At that point, I was about to pummel a Roman, but Annabeth stopped me. "Hey Seaweed Brain, don't let them get to you like that," she told me.

Believe it or not, I nearly ignored her. Well, I did. I picked up a small rock, and chucked it at the guy who said it was embarrassing. He went down hard while some of surrounding Romans chuckled. Eventually, someone helped him up, and they continued to walk.

This time, Annabeth got in front of me, and stopped me from entering the barrack. "Percy, listen!" she demanded. "Just let them talk about whatever they want. They're just tone deaf idiots."

She never said that about anyone. She really saw that I was miffed. "Why not we just sleep, and you can take your anger out on a few monsters tomorrow?"

I smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Alright, this time you're right," I said, jokily.

She slapped me upside the head, and laughed. "As long as I am arguing with you, I'm always right."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Well, sometimes," I said.

She smiled, and we both entered the barrack. She went off to the girl's side of the house, and wished each other a good night. I jumped in my bunk, and quickly fell asleep. This time, I saw Mt. Tam.

* * *

_I was hiding under the cover of a boulder. Luckily, Atlas was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, and there was my father, Lord Poseidon, keeping the weight of the sky on his shoulders. He was in his giant form, so it looked easy for him, but I was wrong. I saw beads of sweat on his forehead, and his arms weakening. I looked around, and I saw the other gods standing in line, cuffed with Celestial Bronze chains. Athena seemed to be the next in line._

_Poseidon looked down on me, and made a weak smile. "My-my son. The-there you are," he said._

_I approached him, and kneeled. "There is no time for formalities, so I must act fast. You need to get us out of here."_

"_I know father, we are working on a plan to get you all out of here," I said._

"_I know, but that is only the half of it. You don't realize how many monsters guard the mountain now. It's triple the amount from the Titan war, so I hope you have a big army," he pleaded._

_I smiled. "We are working with our Roman friends. We are here in California, we have the numbers. We will rescue you," I promised._

_He struggled with the sky, but held it firm. "There is also a demigod here, keeping an eye on everything. He's very strong, I hope you can best him."_

_I smiled. "Don't worry, I never lost to anyone."_

"_Are you sure about that, my old friend?"_

_I silently turned around, and new worry washed upon me. Standing behind me was a kid around my age. He had dark golden hair, and red eyes. He looked about 6'1 and was tan. In his hand was a 21 inch sword with 12 gems on the hilt. I remember him from Camp Half-Blood, before he left all of a sudden._

"_Jace? Jace Night?"_

_His wicked smile greeted me. "I await you, Percy Jackson. I heard that you've gotten stronger since we first fought. Let's see how much of a man you are," he said._

_I was about to pull out Riptide, but with a wave of his hand, I found myself falling into a hole. Darkness enveloped me, and I was met with a bright light._

* * *

I woke up staring into Cody's face. "Dude, wake up. It's morning."

I looked around, and everyone was gearing up for battle. "Yeah, um, ok. Give me a minute," I said.

He looked at me with concern, but he walked away. As I controlled my breathing, I knew two things. One: My father and all the Olympians were in danger. Two: Jace Night challenged me, and I wasn't going to back down.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Please review, and thank IamKatieDaughterofDemeter for Jace and Lucas Night. The gang still isn't back yet, but they might return soon. Please, please review. Thank you!**

**-Unknown**


	11. Secrets and strategies

Chapter 11

**A/N: Calling all demigods, the time has come. Heroes from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have joined forces to fight the Titan general Atlas and his army of blood thirsty monsters.**

**A quick disclaimer, I don't own PJO or HoO**

**We now take you live to Camp Jupiter.**

* * *

Third person POV:

After Percy suited up, he headed off to the arena in the middle of the camp. Annabeth was there, practicing with her knife. Reyna had her dogs Argentum and Aurum by her side, and they approached Leo like he was their first trainer. He didn't mind at all, in fact, Leo was telling her his idea to make them more powerful.

Jason and Thalia were guarding the master bolt. Frank, Hazel, and Nico were guarding the Helm of Darkness, and Percy held Poseidon's Trident with a smile on his face. Travis and Conner were jogging in place, Katie made a sword out of vines, and both of the Dionysus/Bacchus children had duel swords in hand. Bobby was tending to Hannibal the elephant. This time, the tusks were armed with super sharp knives perfect for charging.

Conner nudged his brother's arm. "Dude, talk to her," he said.

Travis smacked him. "It's now or never."

Travis cursed his brother, and decided to talk to Katie. He tapped her shoulder, and she spun around with her sword raised. When she saw him, she didn't even put it down. "What do you want, Stoll?"

He grinned. "Um, uh, I uh, hope you don't die out there." He ran away quickly.

It took a moment to process that. "What?"

While Conner was beating up on his brother for chickening out, everyone gathered around Reyna, who was leaning on a table with a map of Mt. Tam. "Thanks to Percy and Cody, who made unregistered trips to Mount Tam, we now know what we are up against."

Percy stepped forward. "I got a tip from Poseidon in my dreams that there are three times the monsters from the Titan War. We have about 400 demigods present, a goddess, and a mortal against probably thousands of monsters," he said.

"Thousands of monsters that can be taken out if we work swiftly and carefully," Reyna said. "The use of all magical items might give us an edge, but it might not be enough."

Chiron trotted up. "I've asked the Party Ponies to help us out, but all we got was the Las Vegas division. Hopefully they will help in any way possible."

All the Roman campers started grumbling and arguing. "Might as well surrender!"

"This is impossible!"

"We're doomed!"

"Party Ponies!"

"Silence!" Reyna barked.

Everyone sat down. Chiron smirked, and shook his head. "My brethren may be wild, especially the Las Vegas division, but they can get the job done. While Praetor Jason led the assault on Mt. Tam during the war, my pupil Percy Jackson led the defense against Kronos in Manhattan. The Party Ponies came to the rescue there when we needed them the most."

There was a lot of exclaiming and cheering from the Roman side. Apparently, no one knew about the Battle of Manhattan. "What was Kronos like?"

"Where were the gods at the time?"

"You got guts to face Saturn."

"Is it true they raided a soda shop?"

"Enough!" Reyna exclaimed.

Everyone shut up again. "Anyway, the Party Ponies are not all that bad. They can help us win against them."

On cue, the sound of a conch horn echoed across the valley. What followed next was a cheer.

"Party Ponies!" came the cry.

All of a sudden, hundreds of centaurs galloped down the hill, past the river, and stopped in front of Reyna. Percy grinned, and they all cheered. "Party Ponies, reporting for duty," one of them exclaimed.

One of them walked up to Chiron. "Hey cuz, you got any Root Beer?" he asked.

He was at a loss of words. Unfortunately, Dakota stepped up. "They're in the cellar under the _Via Principia,"_ he said.

The Ponies cheered, and ran into the _Principia_. Reyna groaned, and ran toward her headquarters with her dogs. They were barking while she was cursing them out. Chiron groaned, and Dakota smiled sheepishly when everyone glared at him. "Why not we let Percy and Cody take it from here? I need to catch my brothers before they do something drastic."

He galloped away. Annabeth and Percy took the stand while Cody studied the map. "We asked that Leo work on Argo III. We salvaged parts from the last one, and we just finished it last night," Annabeth said.

"This time, we have cannons that will fire Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze cannonballs. We also have a giant Mace ball, and a few flamethrowers on board," Percy said. He smiled when he mentioned the Mace Ball. It is a giant ball with thousands of gold spikes that can be dropped on a group of monsters.

Cody shook his head, and erased a drawing from the map. Annabeth looked offended and approached the mortal. "What are you doing?"

He looked up with an innocent face. "Fixing something. You had the pathway for the Argo III to go directly over Mt. Tam when you could have it come in from behind," he said.

She gasped and slapped him. Everyone flinched and groaned in pain. "It is a good plan. We have our forces enter from the bridge, we climb over the mountain, and we move in," she said.

Cody smiled. "That is the most obvious line of assault in the history of war. I know. I did the exact same thing before. Look, the Greeks have boats right?"

She nodded. "Then we'll have forces enter from all around. The Argo III needs a strong defense because we will use that as a diversion," he said.

Leo stepped up. "What?! You can't do that to my greatest design! We got lucky to even make an Argo III, I don't want to be fishing for parts to make another!" he exclaimed.

Cody sighed. "Let's pause for a second. The Argo III will not be attacked because I'll pilot it. I've piloted a lot of planes and jets in my day, and I can certainly fly a ship. They won't suspect a single ship when the children of the Big Three approach Atlas," he said.

Thalia looked up. "Wait, what?"

Cody smiled. "I have a plan that will free the gods, defeat Atlas, and hopefully stop him from escaping from his curse in the future. A plan I've always loved," he said.

As he explained the plan to the demigods, everyone's fear diminished and everyone got excited. Clarisse smiled when he went over the plan, and even cheered in the middle of it.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone geared up for war. The Greeks had a fleet of ship that were especially designed to appear invisible thanks to the sun and the ocean. Annabeth took great pride in making all that possible. Everyone was armed with spears, swords, automaton dogs, and hammers. Clarisse and the Mars and Ares kids were armed with all of the above, except for the dogs.

Cody had everyone set up. The Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins joined Cody on the Argo III along with the Fifth cohort while everyone else used the boats. Chiron said that the Party Ponies will join them when they sound the battle call. Percy got a group of demigods from the Fifth cohort to fly in using Pegasus's led by Arion and Hazel.

Finally, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were to walk through the city, climb Mt. Tam and approached Atlas. Annabeth was too keen to using Percy as bait, but Atlas wants the weapons of the Big Three, and it was decided. Percy even asked for Tyson to lead his Cyclops army up the mountain, but he didn't get an answer from him.

Percy smiled, and walked off and out of camp. He walked past the Fifth cohort's barracks, and saw Nico stuffing a necklace under his shirt. He looked up at Percy, and quietly walked away. _Ok, strange._

He shook his head, and continued walking. Meanwhile, Thalia was about to sheath the lightning bolt, but a satyr walked up to her. She was about to say 'Grover?', but he didn't look like it.

"Um, hi?" she said.

He smiled, and sniffed her hair. "Whoa, Aphrodite got to you after all!" he said.

She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

The satyr smiled. "She paired you up with the Prince of Shadows!"

Thalia turned bright red instantly. "Listen you, you better keep your mouth shut, or I'll skin you alive," she said.

The satyr shrugged. "Hey, it's not my business to get involved with you and Death Boy's life, but I just needed to know."

_How did he know…?_ "Listen you. I don't want anyone else knowing. If Artemis found out, I'd be kicked out of the Hunt! By the way, I _doubt he likes me,_" she mumbled the last part.

The satyr smiled. "Hey, I felt the same emotions from him. Just give him time," he said.

She quickly walked away, and the satyr waved at her saying goodbye. The satyrs or the fauns didn't really want to go into battle, so they stayed behind to guard camp. Thalia was walking up the hill when Grover trotted up. He had a look of worry on his face.

She didn't even know it was him, but she heard the clomping of hooves on the stone pathway, so she assumed that it was the satyr that talked to her earlier. "Thalia, wait up!" he said.

She turned around, and this time, her anger diminished. "Grover!"

They shook hands. After Thalia joined the Hunt and hugged Percy, Artemis forbad hugging boys. "Hey Thalia, sorry for what happened back there," he said.

She looked down the valley, and that same satyr trotting past Nico. Nico picked up a rock, and threw it at the satyr, who mocked him as he ran away. "It's nothing to worry about. He just got on my nerves," she said.

Grover smirked. "Look, I don't like prying into your personal space, but he's right about one thing. Give Skull Breath a chance to think about it."

Normally, she didn't like hearing this from anyone, but Grover was her friend. She trusted him enough to keep this under the covers. "Look, I really don't know about this. Nico, he can do way better than me," she said.

Grover shrugged. "Tell that to him. Look, just don't give up on anything," he said. "I'll see you when you get back."

She smiled, and gave him a quick hug. Luckily, Artemis doesn't count satyrs to be the males she despised. He waved goodbye, and trotted off to meet with Percy.

* * *

As the gang was walking toward Mt. Tam, Thalia and Nico were keeping their distance. Percy really didn't notice, but then again, he didn't butt in whenever he wanted to. Thanks to Don the Faun, things were more than awkward between the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus. Typical drama.

Ever since Nico saved Thalia's life during a quest, they both had feelings for each other, but never spoke a word. See, Artemis told Thalia to take the Hunters to camp while she helps with the search. Thalia wanted to go with her to find Percy, but she got kidnapped by the manticorn. Nico happened to be in Yellowstone when that happened.

Ever since then, he's been feeling off edge. The one good thing that happened during that time was that they thought they saw Percy jog by. That gave them the lead they needed to get the Argo II to go to Camp Jupiter.

They finally crossed the bridge, and met the entrance of the Valley of the Hesperides. Its magic was weakening because the Titan base was at the summit. They quietly passed through the barrier. Percy looked up and frowned. "Hmm, doesn't look so good up there," he said.

Thalia smacked him upside the head. "No duh, Kelp Head. I just, how are we going to get up there?" she asked.

Nico smirked. "We climb."

Percy nodded. "Just don't look down, Pinecone Face, and everything will be fine."

She nodded, and together, they climbed the mountain.

As they climbed up the mountain, Thalia was sprouting so many curses. Nico was under her so she won't fall. Big mistake when she slipped and nearly fell. Her foot caught Nico as he yawned, so he got a mouth full of foot.

"Oops, sorry," she said.

"Meef Mohey," he said.

"What?" Percy asked.

Thalia removed her foot, and set it on a rock. "It's ok," he repeated.

They chuckled, and he blushed. They continued climbing until they reached the ledge. They threw themselves on the ledge, and they all panted with exhaustion. Percy had the Trident on his back, Nico with the Helm of Darkness folded up in his pocket, and Thalia with the Master Bolt in a custom-made sheath. Luckily, they were all in one piece; well, except for a few of Nico's teeth.

"Don't worry, Death Boy, we'll find you a dentist," Thalia said.

Nico groaned. "What am I supposed to tell that dentist? 'Hey, my teeth are broken because my cousin's foot fell in my mouth'?"

Thalia and Percy laughed. Nico pouted, and they all climbed over the cliff, and entered the valley, and the fortress of the Titans. The fortress was huge, bigger than before when they first fought Atlas. In the distance, there was a line of so many deities, Percy nearly went blind. Poseidon was there, under the sky as he kneeled. Behind him was Athena, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysius, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, and Hecate. Iris was safe, and Hypnos was probably asleep somewhere.

"My gods," Percy muttered.

On cue, all they flickered, but none of them moved. They were cuffed at the wrists and ankles with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. They all had glum on their faces, even Apollo looked glum. We all looked over the ledge, and looked around. Artemis told her Hunters that she would be there, looking for a way to free the gods.

They looked around, and a single demigod was patrolling the courtyard. Percy cursed. "That's Jace Night, son of Styx. He's the only one that ever beat me with the sword," he said.

Thalia cursed. "So he's the first one to be taken out," she said.

Percy shook his head. "It's not that easy. He's quick. He's smart enough to anticipate my every move," he said.

Nico sighed. "Then we all attack him at the same time. We need quick thinking, and no mistakes need to be made."

They all agreed, and jumped into a bush. They slowly emerged, and crept up to Jace. "I know you're there," Jace said.

He turned around with his sword in his hand. Those twelve gems glowed so bright, it was blinding.

"It's-it's good to know you're still alive," he said. "How's my old sparring partner doing?"

Percy was about to say something, but there was a large boom, followed by a roaring laugher. Thousands of monsters, from _dracaenae_, to drakons, to Hellhounds, and countless others, surrounded them. A giant appeared behind Jace, who just smiled and walked away.

A 15-foot man approached them. He had golden skin, and a ripped body. He looked like he could beat up Chuck Norris if he was mortal (and by the way, Percy bet Chuck Norris can take on Atlas and win with his bare hands). He had a goatee, and gleaming golden eyes. His raven black hair was flowing in the wind. Percy knew that we had a few more minutes before everyone was in position, he just hoped that Cody can actually steer the ship. He said he flew planes and jets, but he didn't say anything about steering a boat.

Percy stepped forward, but the _dracaenae_ stopped him. "Let them go Atlas!" he demanded.

Atlas smiled, and Poseidon looked up. "Pe-percy?" he asked.

The gods looked up, and saw the children of the Big Three. They didn't even cheer, so they must've been tortured for a little bit. "I promised you before, Percy Jackson. I told you that I would make each one of them hold the sky in my place to show them some humanity, and I'll hold myself to my word!"

Percy growled, but he whipped Poseidon's Trident off of his back. Thalia unsheathed the Master Bolt, and Nico pulled out the Helm of Darkness. Upon seeing them, Atlas licked his lips like he was going to eat them, "Ah, so you listened. Good work, all three of you, now just hand them over, and the gods return to Olympus."

Thalia spun the Master Bolt. "Why not we make another deal. You let the Olympians go, and I promise to not fry your _podex!_" she demanded.

Atlas laughed so loud, the earth shook. "You amuse me, demigod. Yes, I remember you, Thalia Grace, daughter of the almighty Zeus! You were the key to my defeat, and later, the defeat of Lord Kronos. He let you defeat him so you could come to me. With the powers of the Big Three, I will raise him from Tartarus, and we will rule over the mortals!"

Nico smirked. "As long as I am still alive, you can just kiss my arse!"

He laughed again. "Listen here, demigods!" he motioned to his entire army led by Jace. "I have the numbers, I have the power, and I have everything! What do you have?"

Percy smirked. "A plan."

He whistled, and an army of demigods appeared from all over. Apollo children and the Hunters nocked their arrows and aimed, Hephaestus and Vulcan children had tricked out tractors, and Mars and Ares children had bazookas filled with Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. The monsters started to panic.

Percy stepped forward and aimed his sword at the Titan Lord. "Are you going to rethink that last statement, or will we teach you a lesson the hard way?"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Slow? Let me know in your comments. Liking the tiny Thalico moment right there. To those supporters out there, I do support Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, and in the future, Traite.**

**Annabeth: So that's what Thalico means. I thought it was just a random word.**

**Percy: My wise girl was wrong?!**

**Thalia: Shut up Percy. Um, yeah about the Thalico…**

**Nico: Well, this is awkward.**

**Me: I know. Anyways, Review! No reviews, no new chapter. Simple as that. Also, PM me your guesses for the two new gods mentioned in Rachael's prophecy. I think you will like it. I'll give you a hint; they both were featured in the PJO series, not the HoO.**


	12. Love and war

Chapter 12

**A/N: The battle beings. Team Percy against team Jace, who will win?**

**Percy: The Hero of Olympus will win**

**Annabeth: Oh great, his ego just got bigger. Thank you Unknown**

**Thalia: Hey guys**

**Annabeth: Thals, where were you last night? You missed movie night in Percy's cabin**

**Thalia: I was, um. I'm just going to just say it right now, I was on a date.**

**Percy: 0_o**

**Annabeth: 0_o**

**Thalia: With Nico**

**Me: While everything gets straightened out, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

_Last time on Return of the Olympians…_

_He laughed again. "Listen here, demigods!" he motioned to his entire army led by Jace. "I have the numbers, I have the power, and I have everything! What do you have?"_

_Percy smirked. "A plan."_

_He whistled, and an army of demigods appeared from all over. Apollo children and the Hunters nocked their arrows and aimed, Hephaestus and Vulcan children had tricked out tractors, and Mars and Ares children had bazookas filled with Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. The monsters started to panic._

_Percy stepped forward and aimed his sword at the Titan Lord. "Are you going to rethink that last statement, or will we teach you a lesson the hard way?"_

Third POV:

Atlas smiled. "You got guts to bring a bunch of demigods to me. You do realize that I've gotten stronger and quicker from before. Ares himself believed that whatever doesn't kill a mortal only makes them stronger. You failed to kill me, Barnacle Breath, and you will pay dearly!"

He summoned his spear, and aimed it at Percy. Before he could bring it down, Atlas stumbled from a blast. Everyone turned around, and there was a faint ship in the distance. It had Greek and Roman shields on it. On the mast was the Roman emblem with the words SPRQ. It looked like there was a bunch of campers running around on the deck. "Ahoy down there!" came a voice.

Thalia looked up, and squinted. "Looks like Cody was right about flying a vessel," she said.

Nico grinned. "Hey Atlas, fancy seeing you again! How's the back?!" Cody shouted from the ship's intercom.

He looked completely puzzled. "Ah, don't remember me? Don't worry; I'll jog your memory!"

There was an explosion, followed by an angry Atlas. Percy knew what he was doing, he was firing the cannonballs. He couldn't help but smile as Cody played pirate. "All batteries, fire!" Cody ordered.

A barrage of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold exploded around the base. By some miracle, some of the cannonballs grazed the gods' shackles, but they didn't break. Apparently, Atlas wasn't pleased because he raised his spear. "Blow them out of the sky!"

A Hyperborean giant created a ball of ice, and was about to throw it. All of a sudden, a golden blur destroyed the ball, and the giant flew back. Hazel appeared with Arion. She had her sword drawn, and she had a smile the suggested that she did the greatest task in the world. More Hyperborean giants appeared, and they didn't look as peaceful as they did when they went to Alaska.

All of a sudden, more blurs flew in, and Butch was there riding a Pegasus. Reyna was on Skippy, and Frank was a hawk on her shoulder. Dakota replaced his goblet with the legion standard after his performance at the Battle of New Rome. The war children roared their battle cry, and all the demigods charged down the hill, and met the monster army. The first wave consisted of war children, Amazons, and Bobby was riding Hannibal, the most dangerous elephant, well next to Frank. Percy smiled, and swung his sword at the unsuspecting Jace, but he blocked it like it was no problem.

Atlas was completely outraged. He turned to the Argo III, and roared. "BY ANCIENT LAW, YOU ALL WILL TASTE MY WRATH!" he boomed.

Cody landed the Argo III, and jumped out with his rapier sword in hand. "Take me, you coward!" he demanded.

Atlas smiled. "With pleasure." With that, he swung his javelin, and it turned into a sword. Before he could engage the mortal, Artemis appeared and fired an arrow into his eye. He roared with pain as he pulled it out.

"Death will meet you, Lady Artemis!" he roared.

Artemis slowly walked toward Cody with two arrows nocked. "Ready to show me that you are worthy of my forgiveness?" she asked.

Cody smiled. "I'm ready for anything."

Together, they both charged the Titan general.

…

Percy swung his sword, and Jace deflected it no problem. "Same old Percy Jackson. What's the matter, still scared that I'll beat you like before?" he taunted.

Percy growled, and swung his sword. This time, sparks flew from Jace's sword. "Like it? I renewed my gem from Zeus when we stormed Olympus," he said.

Their sword's clashed, but then another joined the fight. Jace looked over, and there was Lucas with Joy in her hands. She smiled, and spun around to strike. Jace was supposed to dodge it with ease, but he hesitated when he saw her. _No, it can't be…_

Her foot came in contact with his stomach, and he staggered. _No, she's supposed to have been dead, or old._

He recovered, and charged at Lucas. This time, Percy intercepted his sword, threw his sword away, and punched him in the face. He staggered, and Lucas tripped him. He landed on his butt with an _oof._

He screamed in anger, and picked up his sword. He charged at Lucas, and swung his sword. Each swing seemed to be stronger than the last, like his anger grew with each swing. She blocked it three times, but on the fourth swing, his sword started emitting electricity, and struck her sword. Her entire arm went numb, and Joy dropped to the ground.

Percy's eyes widened, and he charged at Jace. Before he could swing at him, a skeleton hand grabbed his throat, and threw him to the ground. Wait, a _skeleton hand?_ Percy looked up, and there was Jace with his sword sunk into the ground. Five skeleton warriors emerged from the ground with various body parts used as a sword. Jace smiled, and backed away, allowing the skeletons to take the son of Poseidon.

"Coward!" he yelled.

Jace laughed, and went off to tackle the demigod army. Percy quickly got up, and his sword met a skeleton's. Various bones flew out, and Percy was grossed out. Well, think about it. If you were fighting a skeleton warrior with a sword of various body parts, wouldn't you be grossed out when an arm flies off and hits you in the face? Ha, thought so.

Anyway, while Percy was dealing with the skeletons, Reyna and Annabeth led the assault. Reyna swooped in, and decapitated monsters on sight. _Dracaenae _were falling left and right while Clarisse and Annabeth dealt with the Aethiopian drakon. It slithered and snapped, but the girls were too fast for it. Clarisse taunted it when its poison missed her, but she was cutting it close. The drakon spewed poison, and it hit her hammer, which was about to be embedded into its head.

She groaned in defeat, and threw the hammer away, which embedded itself into the head of a Hyperborean giant. All of a sudden, Laistrygonian giants appeared with cannonballs in their hands. Thalia turned around to see them charge, and she smiled. She nocked a silver tipped arrow, and aimed it at the cannonballs they carried.

Thanks to Artemis (and a good friend from Cody); she got some rare silver arrows with god-like abilities. Arrows with silver tips release a wave of energy. Silver arrowheads provide an explosive result. Arrows with silver wings at the end are designed to change course. Meaning that she could lose her balance before she fires, and it will still hit her target. Thalia smiled, and fired the arrow at the cannonballs. Immediately, the cannonballs exploded, sending Laistrygonian giants all over the battlefield.

She silently cheered, and wanted to thank them both, but Artemis and Cody were busy fighting with Atlas. Before she could charge into battle to, a sword grazed her arm, and she went down. She turned around, and there was Jace with his sword in his hand, and a grin on his face. "The daughter of Zeus. You gave us a bit of trouble when Lord Kronos started rising. Allow me to avenge my master!"

He raised his sword, and brought it down. All of a sudden, something dark was over her. _It's not Thantos, is it? _She thought to herself.

She looked up, and there was Nico with his sword raised. Apparently, Jace seemed surprised because his eyes were wide. "What is this magic?" he grumbled.

Then she realized something, Nico started training with his new ability when he rescued her. He could manipulate the shadows to make him seem invisible to others. She found it to be a very cool ability, and Nico thought so too. Jace raised his sword again, but Nico blocked it again. Nico went down quick, and knocked out Jace's legs. He fell to the ground, and Thalia quickly rose up and knocked a silver arrowhead arrow. She aimed it in between Jace's legs, which were spread apart when he landed.

Jace looked up, and gulped. "Looks like I'm beat," he said, looking down to the ground.

Thalia was about to lower her bow, but Nico didn't buy it. _First rule of fighting: don't lower your guard, even for a second;_ Cody's voice rang in his head.

"Thalia, wait!"

He shielded Thalia as Jace's foot came up. He kicked Nico in the back, and they both fell over. Thalia quickly recovered, and fired her arrow. It hit the ground in front of him, and he flew off because of the blast. Thalia smirked, and looked down on Nico, who was holding his back like he was an old man, which he was.

He slowly got up, blocked a sword strike, and kicked him away. Probably a _dracaenae _trying to get the drop on him. "Thanks Nico," she said.

He smiled. "'_Rule number: don't lower your guard, even for a second'"_ he mimicked Cody's voice.

She smiled, and shot a rouge Hellhound without taking her gaze off of Nico. A scenario ran through Thalia's mind.

_Nico would blush and kick the dirt like he was a little kid. Thalia would drop her bow, and jump at him. She kissed him on the lips, and first, he would be in shock, then it all melted. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around. Pure peace, even though she may've lost her immortality._

_Thalia? Nico asked._

_Mmm. Thalia? Thalia!_

She broke out of her daydream. She looked around, but Nico wasn't there. She looked around, and there was Nico standing behind her with his sword raised. He was fighting off a _dracaenae_, who was preying on the Huntress daughter of Zeus. He threw away her swords, and Nico kicked it in the jaw. It fell back, and Nico stabbed it. It turned into dust, and turned toward Thalia.

"You should be more careful," he warned.

Thalia's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Um, yeah, thanks," she said.

Nico grinned, and nocked an arrow. She fired past him, and hit a giant in the back.

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were fighting their way to Atlas, who was being occupied by Cody and Artemis. It was strange that two beings that had a complicated history were helping each other out. Artemis was firing two to three arrows at a time while Cody fended him off with his sword. Atlas was really getting frustrated as he fought the mortal.

As Percy and Jason neared Atlas, Jace appears from the sky. He landed on his back with an _oof._ He quickly got up, and looked around. He saw the two children of the Big Three, and smiled. "Son of Jupiter and son of Poseidon working _together?_ How is it that the Greeks and Romans work together, yet they caused the Civil War?"

Jason stepped up, and raised his sword. "Something called 'looking past our differences'," Jason said.

Jace smiled. "I'll enjoy killing the greatest heroes of the century. Prepare to die, demigod scum!"

He raised his sword, and both Jason and Percy blocked it. Jace threw both swords down, and attempted to strike Jason down with lightning. Jason blocked the attack, and didn't feel numb when their swords met. Jace backed away from Jason, and swung at Percy. He ducked, and slashed his pants at the legs. He growled.

Jace kicked Percy in the face, but the Achilles curse was still in effect. He only stumbled, but he grinned. Jason flew up into the air, and called out a bolt of lightning. The bolt was supposed to hit Jace, but he deflected it with no problem. He grinned, and advanced on Percy.

"Well Jackson, you think you got more than you bargained for?" he asked.

Percy smiled. "Not at all, Night."

He growled, and charged at Percy. Their swords clashed, and lightning roared all over the place.

Meanwhile, Cody and Artemis were busy fighting against Atlas. Cody gave Artemis those rare silver arrows, but she still didn't like Cody. Although, they did have a common enemy, and that gave them equal ground. Atlas stabbed and crushed with his foot, but missed the goddess of the Hunt. Cody tried to stab at his feet, but it was no use.

"Wait until he stabs the ground, mortal!" Artemis suggested.

He looked up, and his spear reformed. Idea time! The spear embedded itself into the ground, and he ran up the shaft. Atlas raised his hands to swat him off, but he just stabbed his hands whenever he got close. "Mortal bug!" he cursed.

Cody smiled, and jumped up at his face. At the same time, Artemis fired a silver-tailed arrow, and Cody caught it. The arrow flew into Atlas' eye, but Cody let go to kick him in the nose.

Atlas roared in pain, and stumbled toward Poseidon. Cody thought that he would push the Sea God out of the way, but he changed course, and crashed into the mountain. He groaned in pain as Cody landed on the ground. Artemis walked up to him, and nearly smiled. "Too bad you're not a girl, you could've been a great addition to the Hunt," she said.

Cody smiled. "Thank you, Lady Artemis, but remember that I would never disrespect my wife," he said.

She almost smiled, but Atlas roared. He looked around, and Jason was in the sky, summoning lightning bolts, Percy was fighting Jace, and Nico and Thalia were busy holding back monsters. He had another idea, but he needed more help. He needed the Party Ponies.

He turned to the goddess. "Do you have a spare conch horn?" he asked.

She nodded, and grabbed her spare. She tossed it to Cody, and he blew the horn. Everyone froze, but then another conch horn blew, followed by slurred cheering.

"PARTY PONIES!"

Everyone stopped, even the monsters. On the summit, a herd of drunken centaurs gathered around, and they were led by the son of Kronos, Chiron. Some of them had bows, some had paintball guns, and others had grenades strapped to their chest. _Uh oh,_ Cody thought.

Suddenly, they stampeded down the mountain, and cheered as they galloped. They burst through the wall of monsters, and they were reduced to dust immediately. "ROOT BEER!" they cheered.

The monsters quickly recovered, and charged at the centaurs, but they didn't stand a chance. Cody smiled, now he needed to get his plan into action.

"Jason, help Percy and Chiron against Atlas!" he ordered.

He smiled, and flew off to get Chiron. "Nico, Thalia! Go find Zeus and Hades!"

They looked at him, smiled, and disappeared into the shadows. Seconds later, they both appeared behind him. Thalia was holding Nico's hand for the shadow travel, but she didn't let go. They both didn't realize that they were holding hands until Artemis cleared her throat behind them. They suddenly realized where they were, and withdrew their hands. Both of them blushed, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Stay away from my hunter, Death Boy. Be glad I'm letting you fight with her by your side," she said.

Nico gulped. "Ok, listen up guys. Atlas opened a door underground, where the smell of ozone and sulfur is oozing from. Look down there for your parents, and give them their weapons. Hopefully, we can turn the tables a little bit."

Jason and Percy appeared out of nowhere. Chiron also appeared in a blur, and fired an arrow at a nearby monster. "Ok guys, you all need to distract Atlas. We need to free the Olympians, and hopefully we will have Atlas under his curse again," he said.

They all nodded. Then, Annabeth appeared from the mob of monsters. She looked like she rolled down the hill in a tire. Percy walked up to her, and comforted her a little bit. "Hey you two get a room," Jason advised.

They smiled at each other, and turned to Jason. "We got a problem. The _Princess Andromeda_ pulled in a few minutes ago, and more monsters are pulling up. We got about ten minutes before they cause trouble," Annabeth said.

All of a sudden, there was a roar from engines in the distance. They all looked up the summit, and Leo was up there standing on his tricked out tractor. The entire Hephaestus cabin and Fourth cohort were in the tractors, and they charged down the hill. There was a crash a few seconds later, followed by squawks from shrieking monsters.

"Looks like that's taken care of," Percy said.

Cody smiled. "Alright, we could end this battle right here, and right now. Move out!"

They all nodded, and Nico and Thalia ran toward the entrance to the prison below. Chiron, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth approached Atlas while Cody met with Jace. "New blood, perhaps?"

Cody smiled and unsheathed his sword. Their swords clashed, and he got into Jace's face. "You have no idea who you're messing with, demigod."

They both pulled back, and charged at each other. Their swords clashed, but both were engulfed in lightning. Cody smiled, and their battle began.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. So many reviews from you guys, I'm touched :') I'd say there are a few more chapters left until this story is finished, but this isn't the last time you will see a story from me. Keep** **your eyes on my profile; I'll probably have something new for you all. So, what did you think of it? Fast? Slow? Intense with fighting?!**

**Annabeth: don't go crazy**

**Me: I always go crazy. You don't know nothing about me**

**Annabeth: GRAMMER NAZI!**

**Me: Anyways, REVIEW!**


	13. Please read this

**I'm so sorry**

**I've run into a small problem with my computer, and I won't be able to update for a while. It could be a while, but hopefully I will be able to update soon. Until then, I bid thee a great rest of the summer. Also, I am proposing that you all guess the last two lines of Rachael's prophecy. To recap, here is the prophecy.**

_**Children of the gods, a quest for all,**_

_**Five shall go, one shall fall.**_

_**An oath to break at a heart's request,**_

_**An evil's warning be put to rest.**_

_**A traitor's return shall decide its fate,**_

_**Two new gods, the eldest shall rate.**_

**Give it a shot. Oh, and one hint. The two new gods that the eldest shall rate were both mentioned in the Percy Jackson series, not the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Good luck!**

**-Unknown**


	14. Tragety and revenge

Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, I've really been bummed out when my computer stopped working right. I may not update as much often, but I will try my absolute best. Right now, I'm using my mom's computer and may be using it for a while until my own is fixed. In the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter, and let me know in your reviews and PM's.**

**Annabeth: Well, get us started!**

**Thalia: Please, I need to know what happens.**

**Me: Give me a minute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. I own Cody James, and IamKatieDaughterofDemeter owns Jace and Lucas Night.**

* * *

While Percy and Jason handled Atlas, Thalia and Nico charged into the prison. At first, Thalia thought that the ground would swallow her up because she wasn't used to going underground. She was a bit shaky, but Nico grabbed her hand in assurance. She blushed, and continued to descend.

When they reached the underground prison, they both gasped. There were 15 god-sized cells, and only two were occupied. It was a single hall with 7 cells on each side. The 15th cell faced them from down the hall, and it looked like it will suck in whatever came close. Thalia realized that she was still holding Nico's hand, but she didn't speak up, but only blushed.

_Wait a minute, what am I doing? I'm the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis! I swore off the company of men, and agreed to an immortal life without being held down, _Thalia thought to herself. _Well, he isn't like other boys I've met._

She looked around, and her free hand found itself at the sheath she made for her father's Master Bolt. Its power was radiating, like it found its master. Thalia looked around, and in one cell, there was her father, the almighty Zeus, god of the Sky. She gasped, and ran over to her father. "Lord Zeus!" she exclaimed.

He didn't look like the king of the sky. In fact, it looked like he's been in prison for years without food or water. His hair was as grey as Annabeth's eyes, his sky blue eyes were filled with sadness, and his muscles were nothing but stretched skin. He didn't look powerful at all, in fact, he looked weak.

"Father?"

He looked up, and gave her a faint smile. "Daughter? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue you. We need to get you out of here," she whispered. If there was one thing she knew, it's that no prisoner is ever truly alone.

Across his cell, Nico spotted Hades. His long, black hair was starting to turn grey, and his black eyes were filled with depression, but more sadness that anyone ever thought. He looked up at his son, but there was no flash of hope, in fact, there was fear in his eyes. "Nico? You shouldn't have come," he said.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I-I had to come," he said. "We gotta get you out of here before anyone comes."

He looked down at his chains, and sighed. "My son, I can't be freed. The only key to my freedom is for you, my son, to pass on to the Underworld."

His eyes widened. He had to _die_ for Hades to be freed? "Hang on, we can get you out of here." He turned to Thalia. "Thals, I need you to blast his chains off with the Master Bolt."

She turned to him, and unsheathed the bolt. Zeus looked up, and his eyes widened. She aimed the Master Bolt at Hades' chains, and an arc of lightning flew at him. It flew past the bars, and directly at his shackles. There was a huge explosion and smoke enveloped the cell. When the smoke cleared, Hades was still there with the shackles still around his wrists. There were no scorch marks on them.

Hades shook his head. "I'm sorry, but only death can free me from this cursed prison," he said. "I belong here though, it teaches me humanity, and I deserve this."

Nico shook his head in disbelief. He backed away, but he remembered that he still had the Helm of Darkness with him. He reached into his pocket, and the sky mask turned into a war helmet. When Hades saw it, his eyes widened. "You should not have brought that, the Titan Lord has everyone looking for them," he said.

Nico tossed the Helm between the bars, and Hades hesitantly reached for it. "At least use the shadows to escape. We can free the gods, but you need to get to the Underworld," Nico said.

Before the Lord of the Dead spoke, the sound of heavy footsteps approached him. Nico and Thalia turned around, and there were two Laistrygonian giants. They had a slingshot, two Celestial Bronze cannonballs, and spears in hand. They saw the children, and roared. "TRESSPASSERS SHALL BE LUNCH!" one of them roared.

They both charged the children. Thalia sheathed the bolt, and nocked two arrows into her bow. Nico unsheathed his sword, and the slowly approached the giants. They roared in laugher, and one of the giants inserted a cannonball into their slingshot. "Out lunch approaches! Would you rather be roasted or boiled?"

Thalia groaned, and fired her arrows at their heads. They bounced off like they were nothing, then she remembered that they had silver tails. _Hades!_

Nico charged at one of the giants, and jumped to meet its face. It smiled, and was about to swat him away. Luckily, he melted into the shadow of his hand before his hand swatted him. He reappeared on its neck, and rode him like a horse. "For Hades!"

Thalia smiled, and charged at the giant. She jumped up on its spear, and ran up the staff. The Laistrygonian attempted to crush her with his other hand, but Thalia quickly drew her hunting knives. His hand stabbed her knives, and he roared in pain. She smiled, and made her way to the neck. She grabbed the Master Bolt, and aimed it at his ear. "You want my father's bolt, here it is!"

An arc of lightning erupted from the bolt, and it nearly blew up his ear. It roared in pain, and quickly fell. She smiled, and jumped off his head. Then she remembered that she was so high up, it nearly scared her as she fell.

All of a sudden, Nico appeared from the shadow of the Laistrygonian giant, and caught her before she landed. _Might as well call him the Shadowman,_ she thought to herself.

He landed on the ground, and she got to her feet. "Thanks, Nico," she said.

He smiled, and they both blushed. The Laistrygonian that was ridden by Nico recovered from the _Two-legged spider_ from its neck looked at them both, and aimed his spear at them both. "Tasty demigods want to do this the hard way? Fine, I'll give you something to fear!"

It snapped its fingers, and two more Laistrygonians appeared from the shadows, followed by shades from the Fields of Asphodel. Nico stepped up, and raised his hands at the shades, but they didn't seem affected. "Kneel before the Ghost King!" he commanded.

Their forms flickered, but they didn't do anything. In fact, they unsheathed their weapons, and advanced on the Ghost King. Nico aimed his weapon at the shades, and slashed a few. Their souls were reaped into his sword, and he slowly advanced through the legion. Wait, _legion?_

Thalia was told by Percy that a legion is strong, but can fall easily because of the legion standard. You could barrel through the legion, and they could seem invincible, but if the enemy captured the standard, the legion would have to drop everything just to keep their standard safe. Percy learned that the hard way in Alaska (**Best book ever in the Percy Jackson series!)**

Thalia nocked a silver arrowhead, and fired at the shades. It wasn't a big explosion, but she scattered a few dead legionaries. "Good aim Thalia!" Nico complemented.

She smiled, and fired more arrows. Shades were falling, and the Laistrygonians were not happy. Nico grabbed the standard, and cut it in half. The remaining shades wailed, and faded into the shadows, back to the Underworld. The giant cannibals were outraged, and while Nico was busy celebrating, a Laistrygonian marched up to the Ghost King, and kicked him with all his might. His sword was knocked out of his hands, and he crashed into the wall.

"NICO!" Thalia shrieked.

Hades' shackled flickered, and he grew worried. Nico groaned in pain, and Thalia was about to go help him, but another Laistrygonian picked her up, and threw her down the hall, next to Zeus' cell. The Master Bolt fell out of her sheath, and Zeus grew worried. The cannibal walked up to Nico, grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him to the wall. "NICO!"

His vision became clear, and when he saw the hungry face of the Laistrygonian, he tried to shadow travel from his grip, but it was too strong for him. "I wonder if the spirits of the dead will honor you when you become a permanent resident of Hades," he said.

The giant crunched up his fist, and punched Nico hard in the stomach. The force of the punch destroyed the wall, and Nico's body flew toward Hades' cell. "NO!" Thalia screamed.

Hades sensed a death near him, and he feared that it was Nico. His worst fear was realized when his shackles faded away. His eyes turned to fire, and ripped through the bars of his prison. His roar rivaled Poseidon's strongest earthquake. Thalia's eyes turned to fire, and she snatched the Master Bolt. The Laistrygonian was about to pick up Nico and eat him, but Thalia thrust the Master Bolt at his way. An arc of lightning appeared, and vaporized the giant, leaving nothing but a spear and a golden belt. The other two giants roared and charged her.

"My daughter, focus on the targets. You don't want to vaporize us all," Zeus warned.

She growled, but she listened. Her vision, which was fogged by hate, cleared and she fired again. This time, two arcs appeared, and vaporized the last two. They yelped as they turned to dust. Thalia turned to her father, and vaporized his shackles. He slowly rose to his feet, and summoned his bolt. It flew past the bars, grew to its full length, and landed in its master's hands.

His power was restored. His hair turned black, his eyes were turning blue, and his muscles grew back to full length. He blasted his way out of the cell, but Thalia didn't meet him on the other side. She ran up to Nico, and kneeled by his head. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Nico! Wake up! Please wake up!" she demanded. "You better wake up, Death Breath!"

He didn't move. She electrocuted him, seeing that he might shriek in pain, but he didn't wake up. Hades looked at the poor girl, and pulled her back.

"LET ME GO! WHAT ABOUT NICO? NICO! WAKE UP NICO!" she shrieked.

She tried to escape his grip, but it was like she was chained up to a wall. She escaped his grip, and quickly ran to Nico's side. Before she got there, Thanatos appeared and kneeled beside the Ghost King. He checked his pulse, and met Thalia's eyes. "I am very sorry, daughter of Zeus, but he is in my custody now. He will be tried in front of the judges, and may be given Ensylum," he said in a flat tone.

She teared up, and wanted to say her goodbyes to the son of Hades. Before she could get close to him, Hades grabbed her, and she shrieked as he pulled her away from his deceased son. Thanatos spread his wings, and touched Nico's forehead. There was a bright light, and they both disappeared. _He's gone. Nico is dead,_ Thalia thought.

* * *

Atlas was now starting to lose the fight with the demigods. Jason summoned lightning bolts to rattle his nerves, Artemis fired exploding arrows, Annabeth threw pouches of Greek fire at his feet, and Percy was blocking strikes from Atlas' sword. He was strong, deflecting blows from the Titan of Strength.

Jace was slowly losing the battle with Cody. Four of his gems were destroyed, including the Poseidon gem. The Hades gem was still there, but it was cracked. He couldn't summon skeletons to do his bidding, but he could reap Cody's soul if he wanted to. Their swords clashed, and lightning enveloped their blades. Jace was getting really agitated from Cody's refusal to submit to him.

"Surrender mortal! Surrender your life to Atlas!" he demanded.

Cody smiled. "Not a chance."

He went for an obvious overhead strike, and when Jace blocked it, Cody swept him off his feet, and landed on the ground. Cody caught his sword, and pointed both of them at the fallen warrior. "Submit Jace," he said.

Jace smirked. "And if I should chose to not obey?"

All of a sudden, Apollo archers and Hunters nocked their bows, and aimed at Jace. He looked around, and realized that almost all of his monster army was either dust, or escaping the fate of their comrades. "Fine. I submit to—"

"Cody. Cody James of Washington," he said.

There was a roar in the distance, and they saw that Atlas was almost done. Jason was flying around, but he looked tired. Annabeth was out of Greek fire, and Artemis was running low of arrows. Percy seemed to be the only one without a problem.

Atlas stomped his foot, and the ground shook. Annabeth was knocked off her feet, and fell. Percy stood his ground, but he knew that Atlas was going to win. He looked up, and saw Jason hovering behind the Titan general. Then, he came up with a brilliant plan. "Jason!"

He must've thought about the same thing because he flew down toward him. He picked up Percy, and he flew into the air. He met Atlas' eyes, and smiled. "Honey, I'm home!"

Jason spun around, and threw Percy at the Titan lord. He flew in between his eyes, and kicked him hard. He tripped, and started to stumble backwards. Poseidon was right behind him, and Percy smiled as he landed. "Get ready!" he shouted.

Poseidon smiled, and when Atlas crashed into him, Poseidon flew backward, and Atlas stumbled into his own curse. "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Poseidon landed on his back, and everyone's chains faded. The monsters escaped, and the demigods cheered. A couple of the Party Ponies galloped around, and cheered as they chugged something in their flasks. Hopefully it wasn't wine. Percy could smell from one of the galloping centaurs that they were drinking Root Beer.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO END!" Atlas roared in rage. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! YOU WANT WAR WITH ME DEMIGODS? I'LL GIVE YOU WAR!"

Jace smiled, and quickly reached for a device in his pocket. He pressed the button, and Percy's eyes widened.

On Olympus, the Mist-dispenser glowed red, and exploded, scattering debris all over Olympus. Citizens in New York heard the explosion, and looked up at the Empire State Building. Instead of blue skies, they saw a kingdom above the building. In Los Angeles, DOA studios appeared in the eyes of mortals, and one just so happened to check it out. The mortal walked into the studio, and nearly had a heart attack. There were spirits there, staring at the mortal. Charon looked up from his magazine, and his eyes widened.

"Ghosts! This studio is full of ghosts!" the mortal cried as he ran out of the building.

In San Francisco, mortals stared in fear at Mt. Tam. They saw the sky trying to touch the mountain, and everyone panicked. It has happened, the Mist was gone.

Atlas chuckled. "Without the Mist, mortals will hunt down demigods and wipe them out. Without them, the gods will be sitting ducks. Thank you, Percy Jackson, for sealing the fate of Olympus!" he roared.

Percy looked around, and he realized why the monsters were escaping the mountain. They were going to wreak havoc in the mortal world.

"Uh oh."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Sad? Hey a rhyme! Please send me reviews, without them, I will not know if you really want me to continue or not.**

**Random thought! If Annabeth is scared of spiders, would she freak out if she saw The Amazing Spider-Man? Hmm, I wonder… REVIEW!**


	15. Rescue

Chapter 15

**A/N: The story is near the end, but not the chronicle. That's right; there may be more of Percy Jackson in the new future. Hopefully everything stays in plan. Until then, let's wrap this chapter up.**

**The gang isn't here right now, reasons unknown.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to spell it out? I no own PJO**

* * *

Percy POV:

Well, this may be a problem. We defeated Atlas, thanks to Jason's Superman abilities, Jace was finally defeated, and the Mist is destroyed. Call me crazy, but I think that this is a problem.

Atlas cackled like he single handedly defeated Zeus. "You're days are numbered, demigod! Not even the gods can restore the Mist. You will be forever hunted by Kronos' spirit and my blood thirstiest minions," he boomed.

We all backed away. The Hunters and Apollo archers aimed their bows at him, Hephaestus and Vulcan children revved up their tractors, and the war children readied their weapons. "You have done enough! Now Olympus will fall!"

He roared loudly. I grabbed Annabeth, and we flew down the mountain. Along the way, Jace just happens to trip Cody, and they resumed their fighting. Jace went for strike after strike, and Cody didn't seem to care that he was being hammered away at.

"Get to Olympus, Perce!" he shouted. "Restore the Mist!"

Jace grumbled. "Impossible, it is Perseus!" Gods, I hate being called that. "The Mist was last controlled by the Titans, and it can only be restored by the Titans. You've failed, Perseus, you all failed!"

Cody threw his sword away, and punched Jace. His sword flew up in the air, and Cody caught it before it was buried deep in the earth. He fell to the groaned, but quickly got back to his feet. "Good punch," he said as he stood up.

Cody smiled. Then, he did something that I never expected: he gave him back his weapon. "Get out of here, Perseus!"

Their swords clashed again. I knew what to do. Thank you Jace, you just gave me the answer to all of our problems. I turned to Annabeth, and I think she knew what I was thinking because I saw a glimmer in her eyes. Every time that happened, I knew she had a plan. I dug into my pocket, and I knew it was still there. Thalia appeared next to Annabeth, and there was pure horror in her eyes.

"Thalia, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

Her lip quivered, and she started to cry. "Nico. Nico's dead!"

No. My little cousin, the guy that first gave me the Achilles curse, and the guy who asked me how many hit points I had in Mythomagic, dead. Annabeth comforted her while I bowed my head. A second later, I held out Riptide as a _dracnae_ charged at me. I wasn't in the mood now. All I wanted was to finish off every single monster on the face of this planet, starting with Jace. I wiped away a tear, and put my hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"He'll be ok. He's home now," I said.

She weakly smiled, and nodded. I wonder if Nico is a son of Hades, could he leave the Underworld and go back? Doubt it, butat least I asked.

"Come on, let's go pay a visit to Charon," I said.

* * *

An hour later, and thanks to a crazy cab driver, we arrived to DOA studios. Ah, so many memories. How did we get there you may ask, well, thank the Lotus Casino. As it turns out, my Lotuscash card was still good in 2032, so I can still pay. The cab driver called me 'your majesty' before he went supersonic on the highway. He left my stomach somewhere on the grapevine, but I still felt vengeful.

We exited the cab, and walked through the front door. A mortal behind us yelled "It's the Ghostbusters!" before he ran away screaming. I only watched that movie once, and I thought it was alright. They sort of ruined the second movie, but I didn't want to tell my mom that.

Thalia smiled, but it quickly faded. I know how she feels, sort of. When Annabeth was lost to the manicorn, I was depressed, and I bet that Annabeth was feeling the same thing when I went missing. We walked up to Charon, who was reading '_tombstone monthly'_. Typical.

"Excuse me, Mr. Charon?" Annabeth squeaked.

He looked up, and chuckled. "Drown in a bathtub again?"

I shook my head. "In your dreams. We need to make a visit to Tartarus, it's an emergency," I said.

This time, he laughed loudly. "Visit Tartarus? You're crazy!"

Annabeth smiled. "We all know that, but we're serious about this. We need to speak to Prometheus, it's an emergency."

He raised an eyebrow at my girlfriend. "No one visits the Titans without wanting to die. The last time someone visited a Titan, Kronos almost rose from the ashes, and we all don't want that again," he said. "Besides, Hades isn't allowing the living to enter. Ever since you two—" he pointed at me and Annabeth. "—barged in, he enforced his security. Now begone, before I send you three to the Fields of Punishment without trial!"

We were about to walk out of the lobby, but the office phone rang. Charon picked up, and his eyes widened. He hung up, and sighed. "You three are allowed in by order of Lord Hades. I guess he trusts you three to make the right decision. Remember, if Kronos is released, you three will be his new cell mates!"

I smiled on the inside. I have to remember to thank Lord Hades afterward. Charon snapped his fingers, and the floor beneath us gave away. We all fell in, and landed in a mine cart. "That express route takes you directly to Tartarus, but remember to jump ship when you get close. Don't want to imprison the Seal of Olympus, and everyone gets sucked in again. I missed 20 years of work just because you got confident, Percy Jackson!"

Ok, now I wanted to get out, but the trap door closed. I found a hand beside me, but I was immediately shocked. Whoops, wrong hand.

"Don't be cheating on Annabeth, you hear?" Thalia warned.

I chuckled, and the mine cart started to move. Let me tell you this, I may have jumped off the St. Louis arch, Hubbard Glacier, and the Empire State Building (long story), but I was absolutely terrified of roller coasters. Up and down, to and frow, loop after loop, tell me that's not terrifying! Sure, disagree, but you know what I mean.

**(Insert Indiana Jones theme song here)**

The mine card lurched forward, and I thought that it was going to be a slow ride. Boy was I wrong. We suddenly sped up, and here's where the loops come in. We swerved past stalagmites, over the River Lethe, and over the Ensylum. I looked down, and I could swear that I saw Beckendorf and Selena in the front yard of their own home. Beckendorf was in a dress shirt and matching pants. Selena was wearing a white gown. Then I remembered something that Nico told me.

"_Spirits in Ensylum can actually get married and have children. The child would be born in the world, but will still have to go to trial in the end," he told me._

Beckendorf and Selena got married. I wanted to smile, but I was interrupted by an Ancient Greek cheer from the son of Hephaestus.

"Percy! You dead yet?" Beckendorf joked.

Selena punched him in the shoulder, but laughed. "Not this time, Becky! I'll let you know when!" I responded.

He laughed. "Well hurry up, you're missing the barbeque!"

Now I'm hungry. We all waved at the happy couple, and continued to fly through the Underworld. I surely missed those two, and their memory is being preserved by Piper and Leo. If only they could see them now.

My happy thinking was interrupted when we found another loop. "_Di Immortals!"_ I shrieked.

Thalia laughed as we went through the loop. I wonder if Kronos uses this cart when he gets dumped into Tartarus. I smiled at the image of Kronos raising his hands when he goes through the loop. We swerved again, and past Hades' castle. I heard a quiet sobbing next to me, and all I wanted to do was hug her. Yeah, I miss Nico too.

We went uphill, and I quietly caught my breath. There it was, Tartarus. I could hear the wailing of Titans and Giants, and if I could listen very carefully, I could hear the cursing of Gaea, goddess of the Earth.

The strange thing was that we weren't stopping. The cart actually went faster as we approached the hole. "Get out now!" Annabeth commanded.

She jumped out first, but before I could, Thalia was shaking. Oh gods, her fear of heights thing was kicking in. "Go, Kelp Head. I'll just visit Prometheus myself," she said with her eyes closed.

I grabbed her hand, and ignored the electric shock. "Don't be afraid," I told her.

She panicked. "What if we fall in the abyss? Please, just go, I'll be fine!" she yelled.

Too late. I picked her up bridal style, and jumped out of the cart. Right when my foot lost contact, the cart fell into Tartarus, and there was an explosion. Her eyes were still closed, but for good reason. We landed right on the rim of Tartarus, and I could still hear Gaea cursing.

"**You got guts, son of Neptune! Set me free!" **she commanded.

I almost wanted to moon Tartarus, but my girlfriend and my cousin was there, so I couldn't. We walked away from the pit, and set Thalia down. "We're safe. No more heights." _For now at least, if my plan would work._

We slowly approached the pit. "Prometheus, we ask for your audience!" I boomed into the pit.

Nothing. Silence replaced the cursing from Gaea. "Is that the Son of the Sea God I hear?"

I recognized that voice. That voice belonged to the one Titan that I actually liked and felt pity for. That same voice that told me to open Pandora's Box to release Hope. A hand emerged from Tartarus, and out came the bearer of fire: Prometheus.

He looked stronger than last time. He wore an open t-shirt and ripped pants. He had black flat shoes, typical type of shoes to wear in prison. Well, I've never been to prison, but I doubt prisoners are given a mall to choose their shoes. He had black hair and golden eyes, but they weren't filled with hate like the other Titans. He had a trimmed goatee and a faint smile.

"Well, well. If it isn't Percy Jackson," he said. "Why have you come?"

I told him what happened the past few days. From the gods being kidnapped to Atlas destroying the Mist, endangering the mortals. His eyes widened when mortals found the entrance to the Underworld. "By the gods, that lunatic is making a huge mess," he said.

Annabeth nodded. "Jace mentioned that the last being to control the Mist can restore it, and since a Titan destroyed the Mist, only a Titan can restore it," she said.

Prometheus sighed. "As much as I want to help you, I can't. Atlas is double my strength and wisdom. You're going to need another to restore the Mist, but as far as I know, I'm the only Titan that cares about humanity."

Annabeth and Thalia looked defeated, but I was still confident. "We know Prometheus. Can the offspring of a Titan help as well?"

He looked up at me with interest in his eyes. "Yes, why?"

I told them my entire plan. Annabeth didn't like it at all, but Thalia didn't look like she cared. Prometheus was the only one who looked mildly interested, and he smiled. "That could actually work," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Annabeth said. "How do we know that this won't backfire on us? This could go horribly wrong if we did this."

I smiled. "Zeus must keep his promise to me. It's only fair that he actually does this," I said.

Thalia shook her head. "As much as I don't want to say it, but Zeus probably won't keep his promise. He's the king of the gods, he can find a way out of this promise, and get away with it," she said.

Annabeth was about to agree, but I felt a dark presence. A dark presence that was fairly kind as well. "I approve of your plan," Hades said from behind.

We all turned around. Hades stood there with the Helm of Darkness in his hand. His eyes were full of sadness, and I could understand why. "I'll let Prometheus go for this one time, but if he causes destruction to mortals, you, Percy Jackson, will feel the wrath of the gods," he said.

I bowed to Hades. "Go, before my Furies find out and hunt you down," he warned.

Thalia stepped forward. "Lord Hades, we actually need your help with something."

He narrows his eyes.

* * *

You have that feeling where you return to a place that held so many memories, and you feel like the best of those memories were just yesterday? Like when you're at SeaWorld, and you stand in Shamu's pool and you remember the first time you went there? That's how I feel right now.

Thanks to some persuading to Hephaestus, we returned to the scene of my greatest surge of power: Mt. Saint Helens. The forges were still in ruin after what happened. I stood exactly where I first launched myself to the phantom island of Ogygia. That's right; we're going to rescue Calypso from her prison.

Hades stood behind as I stood in the middle of the forge. "I cannot take you to Ogygia, so hopefully you can manage from here. I must warn you though, no one has visited the island twice, so you may drown up north," he said.

Thalia looked up the volcano. "Wait, we're not flying up there, are we?"

We all remained silent. "Maybe I should wait on Olympus," she said.

She was about to run out of the volcano, but Prometheus stopped her. "Courage is something you must master, daughter of Zeus. You must spread your wings and fly."

She shook her head violently, but then she stopped. I felt something cold, something familiar enter the forge. It was comforting, a gentle spirit was here. As quickly as it came, it left. Hades was taken by surprise.

Thalia looked at us, and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll do it," she said.

Prometheus smiled. "Everyone gather around me, and hang on tight," I said.

Annabeth and Thalia wrapped their arms around me. Prometheus grabbed my shirt sleeve, and nodded. "Focus your powers on your destination, and hopefully you can use this for regular use," Hades said.

I gave him a nod, and I reached into the sea raging inside me. Annabeth whispered into my ear "Your eyes are glowing green."

I don't know how, but I could feel them glowing. I let out a roar as loud as a drakon, and I could feel the power of the sea build up inside me, like I was a can of Coca Cola being shaken up.

I lifted my head, and the top popped off. All my energy, all the power of the sea washed over me, and we all shot up and out of the volcano. This time, I was careful enough to not destroy the volcano. I actually focused, and I felt great. I almost felt like I was Jason flying through the sky, but I was using the sea to fly. I imagined the island in my mind. The sandy beaches, the Moon Lace that grew in her garden, the dishes and chairs being controlled by invisible servants.

I looked around, and I saw the island in the distance. I aimed for the shore, and I gave a quick warning. "Brace yourselves!"

I felt everyone tighten their grip around me. I must admit, I was embarrassed. Well, imagine your girlfriend, your cousin, and a convict giving you a group hug. I'm guessing that Thalia and Prometheus are thinking the same thing.

We were mere inches away from the water, and I used my powers to soften our landing. CRASH! We're safe.

Everyone let go, and quickly swam to shore. Annabeth looked like she wanted to kill me, and I bet she does later on. I checked my pocket, and my prize was still there. I smiled, and decided to walk out of the water all dramatically.

My head pops out from the water, and there was no one there. Where was Calypso? I walked around, and found my friends standing on the shore soaking wet. Might was well dry them off, but Prometheus looked fine. I touched Thalia on the shoulder, and she was immediately dry. Same with Annabeth, but she smacked me instead.

"We're probably stuck on this island now!" she practically yelled, "You better have a way out of here!"

I was about to say something, but someone appeared from the house. It was Calypso herself, and she had a puzzled look on her face. I guess seeing four people, half of which were female, on an island that takes in one hero at a time confuses her. She mouthed something about my wise girl, and when she fixed her eyes on me, her eyes widened.

"Percy? Percy!"

She ran down the shore, and tackle-hugged me. I was both embarrassed and relieved. Embarrassed because my girlfriend was shooting daggers at her, and relieved that she was still safe from what happened.

"I knew you'd return, I just knew it," she said. She turned to Prometheus. "Promo, what are you doing here?"

Wait a minute, Promo? I stiffed a laugh, and Prometheus glared at me. "It's good to see you again, Caly. What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah, I asked Zeus to set you free," I said.

She sighed. "He was about to, but he locked up Olympus. Hephaestus kept me updated, and he spread the word that you disappeared. Zeus forgot about me."

I looked around at her island. "Wait, weren't you in Tartarus when the Giant War ended?"

She shook her head. She was forced to stay in this world while we were in the pit? I'm seriously having a talk with my uncle Sparky later. "Why would I be in Tartarus?"

I sighed, and told her everything that happened. She didn't like hearing what happened because she was on the verge of tearing up. I quickly skipped to when Cody set us free, and there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I remember when the gods first issued the Seal of Olympus. Anyone with connections to the gods was taken away, but the only connection I've had was with Hephaestus," she said.

I felt something drop in my chest. "We're also are going to act on Zeus' broken promise. We're busting you out of here," I said.

"Oh" was all she said. She walked away, and toward her garden. Annabeth rolled her eyes while Thalia was in a staring contest with the clouds. "She doesn't look like she wants to be free," Prometheus said.

I frowned. "When I was on this island, all she wanted was to see the world. I told her about the outside world, and when we give her the chance to come with us, she doesn't want to go," I said.

Annabeth smirked, and shook her head. "She's afraid. She's afraid that if the gods find her, she will be sent elsewhere, and will have no visitors," she said.

Thalia agreed. "Let me go talk to her," Prometheus said.

He walked away, leaving me with the girls. I knew that elsewhere, monsters may have already destroyed Olympus, and demigods were being hunted down. We knew Greek and Roman fighting styles along with Cody's sneaky fighting techniques. I hope that it's enough to keep them safe, er, safer.

All of a sudden, Annabeth shrieked, and Thalia drew her bow. I had a hunch that it was Calypso's invisible servants spooking them. "What the Hades was that?!"

I chuckled. "Calypso's invisible servants. I stumbled across them, so you might want to be careful of what you say or do," I advised.

Unfortunately, an invisible servant bumped into me while I practiced my sword. At least, that's what I found out afterward. I kinda destroyed an urn, and when I stumbled, I blamed the wind, and I don't know if the servant said anything, if they even talk.

Prometheus and Calypso came back riding on their horses. Calypso rode a white stallion with a blond mane. Prometheus rode a brown horse with a black mane. Both of their eyes were fixed on me the minute they saw me. Oh great, here we go.

_No way, is that…? _Asked the brown one

_The son of the creator!_ Said the other.

Hades. Those two horses kept me up at night. "Hi guys," I mumbled.

_You bring any sugar cubes boss?_

I decided to ignore him. "Percy, you remember Angel and Brownie, right?" Calypso asked.

_Yeah boss, you remember us?_ Brownie asked.

I put on a smile. "I remember you both," I said.

Angel neighed. _C'mon boss, we got a mountain to save!_

I sighed. "Lord Hermes enchanted them so they could travel in and out of this island at the speed of sound. Of course, I can't ride them out of here, but if Prometheus can leave Tartarus, why can't I?"

We all smiled, maybe because Annabeth agreed to it. Thalia and Annabeth jumped on Brownie while I rode with Calypso on Angel. Annabeth didn't look happy, but I'd like to see three demigods and a Titan riding the same horse at the same time. Then I remembered something. Hazel's horse, Arion, goes at the same speed, and I became Old Man Jackson afterward. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around Calypso.

She jumped, and giggled. "Careful Percy, I have a boyfriend," she said.

I smiled. "Prometheus?" I asked.

"The one and only," she said.

It's good that Aphrodite loosened up on her aching heart. As long as they are happy, I'm going to be fine. I looked at Annabeth, and she was shooting daggers at me again. _Don't even think about it, Jackson,_ she mouthed.

I smiled. _She has a boyfriend, so you better not get cozy with your arms around his waist,_ I responded.

She looked down at her hands, and blushed. Thalia whispered something to Annabeth, and when she responded, Thalia laughed. How awkward things can get?

Calypso smiled, and turned to the shore. Her expression turned serious, and I could sense the focus. "Giddyup!"

Both horses reared up, and we all disappeared off the prison island of Ogygia.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's Calypso and Prometheus to fix the Mist, but it won't be that easy. There will be three great evils awaiting for them on Olympus, who will it be? At least 10 reviews before I update, so please, please update. Also, who else believes that Calypso will make a comeback in the future? I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her.**


	16. Paging Dr Chase

Chapter 16

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for putting a 10 review limit. I guess you want people to comment on the story so much, it's overpowering. Lo siento.**

**I'd say there are about 5 more chapters left until it's all over, well this story anyway. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: don't make me say it.**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Let me say this, the last time I rode a horse through the sky was when Percy and I were chasing down Rachael for stealing Blackjack. I guess after 20 years of not riding a horse really takes it out of you when it happens.

First of all, I was against meeting Calypso for about 2 reasons. 1) She had Percy when he blew up Mt. Saint Helens for about a week. 2) We would not escape if we got her anyway, but sure enough, Seaweed Brain was confident in us escaping that island.

Thalia and I rode on Brownie with Prometheus while Percy and Calypso rode on Angel. My face turned so red when Percy wrapped his arms around Calypso, but he explained to me that she has a boyfriend and my arms were wrapped around him. Well, who knew?

"What did Percy tell you?" Thalia asked me.

I sighed. "He said that I shouldn't get too comfortable with my arms wrapped around Calypso's boyfriend," I said.

She started laughing, and all I did was blush. "Shut up," I told her.

When Calypso yelled "Giddyup", she said it with so much control; it was like she wanted to charge off into war. We sped off the island, bounced off waves, and rattled some nerves. We flew past Seattle and the Space Needle (which I gotta see later on), and a few mortals. Their screams were lost in the wind, but I knew that they saw us. I looked around, and when we past Chicago, there were monsters.

There was this hospital, and Hellhounds stormed the building. There were a few Laistrygonians standing guard outside the building, like they demanded that their food be delivered to them. We passed by an alley and I asked Prometheus to slow down so we could deal with them. He gave no second option, and stopped Brownie.

Calypso stopped her horse next to us, and gave us a puzzled look. "What's going on?" she asked.

I pointed toward the hospital, and her eyes grew wide. Percy uncapped Riptide, but got his trident instead. Thalia drew her bow, and I unsheathed my dagger. I suddenly realized that neither Calypso nor Prometheus had weapons.

I looked at Prometheus. "Where's your weapon?" I asked him.

Instead of answering, Calypso walked by and handed him a sword. She had a spear in her hand, and no battle armor. "They won't attack us because of our Titan background, but they will attack you," she said.

I nodded and together, we all stormed the hospital. Thalia and Percy handled the Laistrygonians easy, but the Hellhounds were becoming a bother. When Percy stabbed the dust of the cannibal, a Hellhound broke through a second story window, and landed nearby. Thalia froze. I guess Hellhounds remind her of Mrs. O'Leary, who remind her of Quintus, who cheated death, and that all led to Nico. I felt sorry for her, and I hope that Hades will allow us to visit him in the Underworld.

She had her arrow nocked, but she looked like she was afraid. "Thalia, shoot!" Percy yelled at her.

She shook her head and blinked furiously. She focused on the Hellhound, and fired the arrow. Then, it just flew away for no reason. That was strange.

I heard her curse, but I didn't hear much when a _dracnae _came at me with swords. I blocked with my knife, but it was too short to fight against two swords. I threw her sword away, only to pull a Matrix at the other one. I lifted myself off of the ground and head-butted the dragon lady. It hurt like Hades, but I tried to keep my focus.

The _dracnae_ recovered quickly, and slashed at me with both of her swords. I ducked, and swung my feet to knock her off hers, but that didn't work. She jumped up at the last second, and kicked me in the face. I'd like to say that I shook it off and fought bravely, but that'd be lying. I fell back and my nose started to bleed, and before she would strike me down, she stopped. She had a pained look on her face.

"Sssssstupid traitor," she mumbled before she exploded.

I looked behind me, and there was Calypso with her sword extended to where the _dracnae _was. She grabbed my hand, dripped some nectar on my nose, and patted me on the back. "Feeling better?"

I nodded. Wow, those brown eyes, so old. I wonder what she saw, who she saw, and the emotions she felt. No time to think about that now. Percy ran into the hospital, and I just so happened to run in with him. I knew something would happen if he went in there by himself.

* * *

When I burst through the front door, I was shocked. You know what's strange? There was no one in here. I mean, hospitals should have patients, waiting rooms filled with people, and annoying nurses that ask you for your credit card the minute you walk in, but there was no one there. Another thing, there should be music playing in the background. Complete silence. I found Percy looking into one of the waiting rooms, and he silently closed the door.

He walked up to me. "No one there?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We need to get out of here, I have a bad feeling about this place," he said.

Percy told me that when he was training with Lupa, he was taught to expand his senses. If he were to walk in Central Park in the middle of the night, he would know if there was a gang nearby before they'd know he was there. If there was a fire, he'd sense it before we could sound the alarm. There's other perks to it, but I won't mention it here.

I had to listen to him. He has the experience, but we were in Tartarus for 20 years. His senses were probably playing tricks on him. Oh boy, how wrong was I later on. We walked through the hall and through more closed doors. The Pharmacy was completely empty, no medicine, no patients, no nothing. It was just an empty room. The sun peeking through the windows was kind of creepy because it reminded me of a horror movie I saw with Percy.

You know the plot right? Walk in an abandoned building, no signs of life, and then the monster comes out and devours you. Then someone else would come in and search for you, but then they would be killed by the monster. That's what I thought would happen, something would pop out of nowhere and scare the Hades out of me.

We looked through more doors, and saw the same thing. Nothing. We went to the second floor, and there was nothing there also. This was getting on my nerves. If there is nothing in a public building, why is it there? We gave up, and walked back down the stairs to the first floor.

My foot rested on a step, and there was a loud _creek_. That made me jump, and I jumped into Percy's arms. He didn't look fazed one bit, he just smiled at me. "A bit jumpy, are we?"

"Shut up," I told him.

He chuckled and set me down. All of a sudden, something hissed. I froze, and so did Percy. "This better not be a trick," I told him.

He shrugged. "I'm not a Stoll brother," he said.

I smiled, but the hissing grew closer. I had a feeling, and it was a bad one. Then, there was a growl behind us, and we turned around. Sure enough, it was a Hellhound. It leapt at us, but Percy smacked it away with his trident. It fell down the stairs, but that wasn't the end of the Hospital of Eternal Doom. A _dracnae_ slithered up the stairs, and smiled at us. "Tresssspasssersss."

Wait a minute, this all makes sense now. This is a trap house. Demigods would travel by, and see monsters enter a building. Concerned for the mortals inside, they would storm the building only to be ambushed by monsters. That happened once before Luke went on his quest, and that quest was barely successful. At least Hades stopped sending skeletons into people's closets in the middle of the night, but he got his revenge. I'll never see my closet the same way again.

More Hellhounds and _dracnae_ appeared. If I was right, Laistrygonian giants would rip the building apart to get to us. "Sssssurrender demigodsssss," one of them commanded.

Percy stepped forward. He raised his trident at the lady, and she stepped back. The prongs on the trident glowed green, so the dragon lady decided to be brave and charge him. He stabbed her with the trident, and a wave of energy engulfed her and the army of monsters behind her. They all fell down the stairs, which I found funny because I heard cursing and a lot of 'ows'.

I grabbed Percy's wrist and ran up towards the roof. Hopefully, if the monsters were smart enough, they put in a fire escape on the side of the building. Along the way, I stabbed monsters that got in my way. Some were wounded while others turned to dust in the wind. We burst through the door, and we found ourselves on the roof.

I looked down the sides of the building, but there was no fire escape. Just the alley where we got off our horses, and the street, which was crowded with monsters. I saw Calypso and Prometheus in the alley with the horses while Thalia stood guard. There were craters nearby, and I want to guess that Thalia made those.

I looked at Percy, who was eyeing a mattress nearby where everyone is. "Oh no, you are not thinking that we are—"

Before I could finish, two _dracnae _and three Hellhounds cornered us. They had swords while the Hellhounds bared their teeth. I like Mrs. O'Leary's teeth better, even if she would lick me down to the bone.

"Sssssurrender demigodsssss or you both die!" she commanded.

I looked behind me, and the mattress was right there. Calypso saw us, and motioned to it. I don't know, but we need a distraction. I look at Percy's trident, and I got an idea. "Wait, before we surrender, can I have a word in private with my boyfriend?"

She growled, but accepted. "Percy, shoot a wave at her. It will give us the distraction we need to get down," I whispered.

He smiled, and we faced the monsters. "Um, ladies? Before I die, can you answer me a question?" Percy asked.

The _dracnae _smiled. I guess respect is hard to come by when you're a monster. "What isssss it, demigod?"

He held up his trident, and smiled. "Does this look green to you?"

Before she could answer, he fired a wave at her. The ceiling crumbled, and the monsters fell through. A Hellhound pounced at us, and before it could reach us, an arrow appeared in its mouth. It crumbled into dust, and fell in. Without an explanation, Percy grabbed my wrist and we both jumped off the building.

Luckily, we landed on the mattress. Unluckily, it was nothing more than a cloth covering some worn out springs, and I landed on Percy. I don't know what hurt more, landing on my boyfriend who happens to have the Achilles curse on him, or landed on the springs. I'd say that it was a tie, but I didn't decide.

We ran over to our friends, and they were already on their horses. I jumped on Angel with Calypso while Percy jumped up on Brownie with Prometheus and Thalia. Percy, being the Seaweed Brain that he is, was hesitantly reaching for Thalia's waist. I almost laughed, but I knew I'd have to wrap my arms around Calypso.

"Don't go cheating on me, Seaweed Brain!" I shouted. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

He mocked me laughing, and finally wrapped his arms around her. Thalia shocked him, and he started grumbling and crying like a little baby.

"Giddyup!" Calypso yelled.

Our horses reared up, and we blasted out of the city of Chicago.

* * *

After about an hour of riding (I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to use the demigoddess room), we finally arrived at the Empire State Building. Cody told me that one time, he found a portal on the spire of the building that led to different lands. He said that his friend stumbled across it, and was sent to Saudi Arabia for two weeks. I never heard of something like that, but I was going to ask later on.

The entire building was wrecked, and I mean beyond what happened when Kronos invaded. I knew that the greatest architect in the world (i.e. me) would have fun redesigning the place. We walked through the front lobby, but Calypso and Percy were talking about the city. I knew that she was beyond thrilled because Percy had the Moonlace growing at his apartment not far from here.

If she hugged him, I was going to lose it, but she restrained herself before doing so. The lobby was completely destroyed like before, but there was a new addition. There were two elevators thrown across the room. Great, our only way up to Olympus was destroyed, but luckily I had a backup. Percy was outraged that someone would do this in New York, and I knew he would go off and curse like he usually does when something happens. I remember when we once passed by his old elementary school and found out that it was condemned. I never heard the end of that one.

I walked over to the elevator shaft, and smiled. I installed this if something ever happens to the elevators, and I couldn't wait to try it out. I pressed the call button, and a burst of wind flew up the shaft. I smiled. The next elevator was going to be a thrill ride later. Percy looked at me like I invented the craziest ride in the world. Thalia looked thrilled.

"One person at a time," I told everyone, "It might be a disaster if we all went at the same time."

Calypso looked happy. "Architect goes first," she said.

On the inside, I was jumping for joy. I was about to test it when I first made it, but a mortal was coming by, and I needed to make my escape before I end up on the evening news. I could see the headline then. _"16 year old delinquent tampers with Empire State Building elevator. Bomb squad informed."_

I stepped on the platform, and whispered "Olympus". I immediately shot up, and I cheered. The wind in my face, the feeling like I was actually flying. This must be what Jason feels when he flies. All of sudden, I looked up and there was something blocking the shaft. I braced myself, and burst through the obstruction.

I landed on a cloud, and four more appeared. I made it so everyone has to come up before we all enter Olympus. I heard Percy, Thalia, and Calypso cheering as they came up. Thalia's hair was all over the place, Calypso's white dress was ruffled up, and Percy's hair was going to the four corners of the earth. Finally Prometheus appeared, and landed on a cloud.

"Annabeth, you should build this at an amusement park," Thalia said.

I smiled, and we all walked in to Olympus. Just like before, it was wrecked, but something else was wrong. I looked around, and the gazebo was blown up. Pieces of hardware were scattered all over the place. I felt like crying, but I held on strong. I knew that I could repair it, but Calypso and Prometheus had to control the Mist and make sure everything is in place before I activate it. Once it was activated, the Mist would return to normal, and its power would return to the gods.

I looked around, and immediately felt an evil presence. I looked around, and there was Atlas standing in front of my mother's temple. The demigod known as Jace Night was standing at the nearby fountain, and there was a pirate patrolling the place.

"Blackbeard?" I wondered.

He immediately turned to me, and unsheathed his sword. "Five scallywags off the port bow!" he announced.

Atlas and Jace immediately turned to us, and the Titan general smiled. "Nice to see you all again," he said before he fixed his eyes on Calypso. "Daughter, what are you doing helping these demigods?!"

She didn't answer. "Daughter, answer me! NOW!"

Still nothing. Atlas growled and pulled out his lance. Jace unsheathed his sword, and I knew what was going to happen. Of course, Percy was the first to speak.

"Party time!"

Together, we charged the Titan lord and his minions.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I think Annabeth was a bit OOC, but oh well. Please review, and once again, I am so sorry for putting a review count. All is forgiven? Awesome.**

**-Unknown**


	17. Rematch

Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, so so sorry for taking so long to update. There was so much on my mind that I couldn't concentrate so I hope you like this. This one has the rematch between Jace Night and Percy Jackson, so I hope you find it good.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy POV:

I summoned Riptide, and I challenged Jace. I remember the day when I first lost to him in a duel, and that was the day I swore to get better.

_Flashback:_

_I was in the arena practicing with the training dummy, also known as Travis Stoll. He gave me a gryphon feather pillow, and all my hair fell out.__For the time being, I was as bald as Grandpa Joe. I never heard the end of it from Clarisse, who kept rubbing my head for good luck. After Travis, she's next._

_I knocked the sword out of Travis' hands, and held him at sword point. Nearby, Katie was there laughing her arse off, and I was glad to give her a show. "Du-dude, I surrender. Pl-please l-let me go," he pleaded._

_I smiled and helped him to his feet. "You better have something to bring my hair back, or you'll be sorry," I told him._

_He took his sword, and ran off, only to be followed by Katie. This was something he was never going to let down. Let me tell you this, if you ever caught my evil eye, you'd be like the Minotaur, nothing but dust. No one has ever seen me mad and escape in one piece, except for Clarisse, for now._

_I paced the arena, letting the sea breeze pass my bald head. All of a sudden, I heard a horse trotting behind me, so I guessed it was Chiron. If this was because I scarred Travis' reputation, I plead guilty._

_I turned around, and there he was with that kid known as Jace Night. I know his sister, we are good friends. In fact, when I returned from Olympus after rescuing Lady Artemis and Annabeth, she came to camp with little to no memory. Hermes escorted her here, and I still don't know why. Every day, I see her hanging out with Jake Mason of the Hephaestus cabin._

_Anyway, when they entered the arena, something was different about Jace. His amethyst eyes were replaced with pure red like the rarest ruby. In his hands was a pen. Strange._

"_Percy, I'm sure you're familiar with Jace Night, son of Styx," Chiron said. "I'd like you to spar with him for a little while."_

_Styx? River Styx? Hm, ok then. We shook hands and Chiron told me to train with him. He was offered a quest somewhere in Arizona, and he needed to work on his form. He trotted off, leaving me with the kid. He smiled at me with that same smile that Luke once gave me. (Annabeth and I were offered a quest to Panama a few weeks ago, and we got back yesterday. It got awkward when we had to hide out in a cave though)_

_He uncapped his pen, and it grew into a sword. His sword was Celestial Bronze, just like his sister's. On the sword, there was a faint word written in Greek. Xpovoc. Time._

_He didn't say anything, but he swung his sword. He was powerful, but I returned with a side strike. It didn't work. He grabbed my wrist with an iron grip, and squeezed my knuckles. It hurt so much, I dropped the sword._

_He kicked me in the gut, and I fell on my butt. I looked up to Jace, and he had his sword pointed at my heart. I was shocked._

_He gave me a sinister smile and his pen shrunk. "Next time, I won't go easy on you," he told me._

_I looked around, and the entire Ares cabin was there, completely shocked. Jace noticed them, and his smile faded. "ANY OF YOU WANT TO TEST ME?!"_

_For once, I hope Clarisse didn't have courage to step forward, but she did. She charged at him with Maimer II. It crackled, and I tasted lightning. "Clarisse, wait!"_

_Too late, her spear was mere inches away, and Jace smiled. He swung his sword, destroying the lance. He grabbed Clarisse's head, and threw her to the ground. Soon, the entire Ares cabin charged him, and before they got close, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone was frustrated afterward, and Clarisse was shaken up. It was impossible._

_End flashback_

When Annabeth found out what happened, I swore to beat Jace the same way he beat me. Our swords clashed and lightning surged throughout my body. I admit, it felt good. I swung my sword at him, and he swung it away with ease. I hate this guy.

"So Jackson," Jace said as he pulled his sword back. "The Hero of Olympus eh? I sure missed a lot since I whipped your butt."

I turned red, and I swung my sword again. I smelled the sea when I did and I knew that my father is behind Riptide. Jace smiled at me, and activated the Hephaestus gem. He pointed at the rubble nearby, and the gold blocks glowed green. They spun around my head, and they started to form two huge hands. Oh great.

The two gold hands made a fist, and nearly crushed me. Luckily, I dodged it before I could become a grease spot. The hands came up again, and they swung at me. I did a matrix before I could get swatted. Jace started laughing.

"Good luck getting away Perseus!" he called out. "Whatever I see, they attack!"

His red eyes glowed, and the fists flew at me. I jumped over them and landed on one of the fists. How did I do that? Oh yeah, Olympus is high in the sky and Annabeth was telling me something about gravity being stronger the farther down I was. I don't know, I zoned out shortly after she started.

Anyway, I was on the golden fist and riding it like I was a cowboy. Jace looked outraged, and forced the other hand to crush me. Luckily, I saw it before it hit, and I jumped off the hand. It was crushed, and Jace screamed in anger.

"YOU WANT TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME PERSEUS?!"

I didn't want to say anything, so I just smiled at him. Outraged, he pointed his sword at the fountain nearby, and another hand grew from it. _Oh crap._

I started to run, but those hands were gaining on me. I had a chance to find Thalia, and there she was fighting Atlas with those special arrows Cody got her. She seemed to be doing just fine, but there were only a few arrows left in her quiver. Annabeth told me earlier that she was going with Prometheus and Calypso to fix the Mist-dispenser. Prometheus was really happy when Calypso was freed; I just hope Zeus shows mercy later.

Jace shook me out of my thoughts when one of the fists crashed into the ground beside me. I was hit in the head with pebbles of solid gold. I looked around, hoping I could find a way to finally beat Jace, and then Fortuna smiled on me. There was a leather slingshot nearby, and some pebbles looked about the same size. I looked over at Jace, and the Hephaestus gem was still glowing green. Big bang idea time!

I quickly snatched the slingshot and a pebble. Jace looked confused, so I fired at the pebble at the Hephaestus gem. It cracked and exploded immediately. Jace was blasted back by the force of the blast, but I knew he wasn't done yet. The gold hands hovered over me before they formed a fountain. I dove out of the way before I could get squashed by it. I heard Jace roar in anger, and I saw him coming at me at Hermes speed. Aw Hades.

I dove into the fountain, and he just ran past me like he wasn't aiming at me. He stopped on the sidewalk, and I saw the light blue gem fade, and the pink gem glow. He suddenly came at me, swinging his sword at me like he was chasing a fly with a flyswatter. I dodged and ducked the best I could, but he was swinging way too fast for me. I quickly pulled out Riptide and I blocked his strikes.

He laughed at me. "Looks like a little bit of the filthy daughter of the goddess Athena is finally rubbing off of you," he said in disgust.

I felt my anger boil up inside me. "Aw, did I make the Sea Spawn angry?" he taunted.

I swung my sword at him, but I missed terribly. He stabbed me, but thanks to the Achilles curse, it barely hurt. His sword flew off me, but it left a pink stain on my shirt. Suddenly, my vision went pink and I felt sick in my stomach.

Jace smiled at me. He sheathed his sword, and waved his hand over me like he was a Jedi from Star Wars. Sure, go ahead and use the Force on me knucklehead. "Listen to me very carefully Percy Jackson."

I had the sudden desire to listen to whatever he had to say. "You see the daughter of Zeus over there? Fighting with Atlas?"

I nodded weakly, and I couldn't seem to concentrate. "I want you to propose to Thalia Grace. Dump Annabeth, and marry Thalia right in front of her."

Oh no. I had the urge to do so. I thought Thalia was cute, especially when we freed her from her tree after our quest for the Golden Fleece. I wasn't so sure, but that changed when I held the sky for Annabeth. I love Annabeth so much, I want to grow old, assuming we live long enough to see the 50s.

I found myself walking toward Thalia, and she noticed. She fired an exploding arrow up the Titan's nose, and it was nearly blown off. I smiled, and I felt the effects of the Aphrodite gem wearing off. I stopped right in front of her, and she lowered her guard.

"Do it," Jace commanded.

I looked down at my shirt, and the pink stain was gone. Excellent. I reached into my pocket, and spun around with Riptide. He raised his sword, but that was a big mistake on his part. My sword destroyed the Aphrodite gem, and I instantly felt free. Thalia smiled and aimed an arrow at Atlas' core. The shockwave made him stumble, but he regained his balance.

I forced Jace back with continuous blows from both Riptide and Sharktooth. He was losing it, his streak was crumbling. All of a sudden, I heard a faint patter of bare feet behind me. Following the pitter patter was a loud 'Yaaarrrrr!' Guess who said that?

I spun around, and there was Blackbeard with his sword held up high. I shook my head. He swung at me, and I got a free haircut from that. On his belt was a pistol. He swung at me again, and this time, I deflected it. He stabbed at me, and I swung it away.

"Surrender land lubber! Surrenderr to the might of Atlas!" he boomed.

I smiled at him, and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, and tripped on a gold block. He fell on his butt, and lost his sword. Without hesitation, he pulled out his pistol. He fired at me, but I instantly swung away the bullet with Riptide. The bullet flew back towards the pirate captain, and entered his hand. He cursed at me as he dropped the pistol. He got up with his sword in his other hand, and charged at me.

I shook my head, and deflected his stab. No sword and no pistol, I decided to finish him. I hit him in the head with the butt of my sword, and he crumpled to the floor like he was a doll that was suddenly abandoned. Jace gritted his teeth at me, and lunged at me.

With little to no effort, I stepped to the side and swung my arm at him. It caught his neck, and he fell to the ground. He growled at me, and kicked me in the legs. I caught myself by using my hands, but that wasn't the end of it. We both got up, and he threw a punch at me. I blocked it, and threw a mean left hook at him. He stumbled, and steadied himself on a column. Whoa, I never threw a punch that hard before.

He growled at me, and used the remains of the Poseidon gem to create an explosion of water from the fountain. Three huge waves were starting to get close to me, so I used Sharktooth to stop them from reaching me. I turned to him, and threw a wave of water at him.

He dove out of the way, but he dove into my second wave. He was knocked back by its shear force. The third wave floated above my head. He glared at me, and threw his sword at me. I dodged it, and threw the final wave at him. This time, he was pinned to the column, and fell to his knees.

I wasn't done with him just yet. Puddles of water surrounded him, so I willed them to engulf him in a bubble. I knew how much he hated swimming, so I decided to get under his skin a little more. He tried to swim out of the bubble, but it was too strong for him.

I threw the bubble into another column, and this one crumbled. Marble from the column rained from Olympus, and will probably land on someone's car. Jace slumped to the ground, and tried to charge me. Before he could, I made a tentacle out of water, and tripped him.

He slowly stood up and glared at me. He stumbled toward me like his unexpected swim shook him up. His eyes so full of hate, but there was something else. His blood red eyes were slowly turning amethyst. I saw him. The innocent Jace Night, son of Styx and brother of Lucas.

He looked at me with his fading eyes. "Help me," he whispered.

Something told me that Atlas still had control over Jace. I remembered the clear blood that flowed out of his head earlier. I knew it, something was in his blood. I summoned Sharktooth.

"Do it," he said.

I didn't want to kill the guy, but I knew I could do something else. I swung the staff, and it made contact with his head. He fell to the ground, and there it was. Clear as glass blood flowed out of his head. After a long stream, his blood turned red again. Immediately, his wound started to heal. I kneeled down to his chest, and I heard his heart beating. At least he was still alive.

I sighed. He was finally free from the Titans. Before I could savor my victory, a huge gold tan hand grabbed me, and hoisted me up. I looked around, and there was Atlas smiling at me. I was in one hand while Thalia was in the other. There was some blood trickling down her head, but otherwise, she looked alright. Atlas boomed in laughter with his two biggest prizes in hand.

"Well, well, well. The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus in my grasp. You two cost the Titans the war, but you will both pay!"

He started to squeeze the life out of us. As he did so, he laughed. I felt my eyes bulge out of my head, and I knew if he killed me, the Seal would break in his favor. At least Jace would be free, and he would be the last demigod on Earth.

Before my life was crushed, Atlas stopped laughing. In fact, he had a look of pain in his eyes. I looked down, and there was a foot print embedded in his chest. Seconds later, his knees gave out and he cursed as he let us go. Something wasn't right.

"No. No! This is impossible!" Alas bellowed.

He stumbled back, and Thalia nocked her final arrow. It was that energy wave one, so I stepped forward with Sharktooth in hand. Using the clouds for elevation, I rose up and jabbed Atlas with my trident. At the same time, Thalia fired her arrow, and a wave of energy pushed Atlas off of Olympus. He screamed as he fell off of Olympus.

"LADY GAEA, SPARE MEE!" he bellowed.

So that was the warning. She commanded Atlas to take revenge on me. Before he fell on the Earth, he turned into a cloud of dust.

Thalia looked down in confusion. What just happened exactly? Annabeth screamed in the distance. "We got it!" I heard her say.

Thalia and I looked at each other, and ran toward the gazebo. The rubble made it difficult, but we made it. On the way, I decided to heal Blackbeard's gunshot wound on his hand. He's a son of Ares, and I can't just leave him to die. I got some rope from a nearby supply shop and tied him up for later.

I tied him to a nearby street pole, and that's when he regained consciousness. He looked at me in confusion. "Yarr, why ye spare a salty sea dog like meself?" he asked.

I looked at him. "You don't deserve to die by my hand," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and rolled his eyes back to sleep. I knew he would escape eventually and return sailing on _Queen Ann's Revenge_, and I was cool with that. I walked away, and headed to the gazebo. Along the way, satyrs and godlings emerged from their hiding spots. I passed by a couple, who shook my hand and gave me a bag full of drachmas. I wanted to tell them to keep it, but they wouldn't listen.

When I entered the gazebo, the Mist-dispenser was online, and Prometheus and Calypso were tending to the holes in the Mist. If I read the machine right, the Mist would be restored in about an hour. Annabeth saw me and ran over to greet me with a hug.

"You guys did it!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, and Thalia joined the hug. "You did it Annabeth. You repaired the Mist-despinser with Prometheus and Calypso. You guys are the heroes," I told her. I puller her into a kiss, and I could tell that Thalia was still upset.

Then I remembered something. I looked at Annabeth with a puzzled look. "Did you finish off Atlas?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was here the whole time. Why, what happened?"

I told her about how Atlas got a hold of me and Thalia. I also told her about the warning that Gaea announced before we were sucked into Tartarus. I don't understand. If Annabeth wasn't invisible when Atlas was defeated, who did?

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We all turned around, and Thalia's face was priceless. Standing at the entrance of the gazebo was a 15 year old boy with dark, messy hair and raven eyes. He had aviator goggles on his head and an aviator jacket. He had a black shirt underneath with a skull painted in red. He wore black skinny jeans and wore a skull ring on his right hand.

Thalia was the first to speak. "Ni-Nico?"

* * *

**A/N: Almost done, finally. Sorry for taking so long to update, really, a lot of stuff was on my mind. Anyway, we should be about done soon. How'd you like the ending? Leave me a review and I will update soon. Thank you and good day.**


	18. Reunion and reward

Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry, so, so sorry for keeping you in the dark. Please don't hate me. I've had a lot on my plate lately, and I needed time to relax a bit with school barely getting started. Anyway, Nico's alive! I understand some of you don't like Nico very much, but he's a cool guy. If it wasn't for him, Olympus would've been run over. Feel sorry for the guy though, no family except his father, a love he knows he can't have, and people who fear him because he's the Ghost King.**

**Nico: Well, you can cross out two of those reasons (:**

**Thalia: Yuppers**

**Me: Who says yuppers anymore? Haha, it's weird when you say it. Yuppers, yuppers, yuppers, yuppers, yuppe—Ahh! Thalia! You got me distracted!**

**Thalia and Nico: *laughs***

**Thalia: Let's hurry this up. Unknown doesn't own PJO or HoO**

**Nico: Ready?**

**Me: Yuppers :D**

* * *

Nico POV:

I smiled when everyone turned around. I couldn't help it. "Anyone miss little ole me?"

Thalia actually looked happy to see me. "Nico? Nico!"

She actually ran to me, and tackled me in a great big hug. I must be going crazy, but I think she's crying in my shirt. I didn't want to wrap my arms around her because I don't want things to get awkward between us, but I think that isn't the problem now. She looked at me, and started pounding at my chest.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JUST DYING LIKE THAT?!" she screamed as her fist made contact with my chest.

Percy and Annabeth walked over to me. Annabeth gave me a hug while Percy patted me on the shoulder. "Dude, where've you been? Thalia was a mess when she told us you died," he said.

Thalia shocked him on the leg. "Well?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Well, if you really want to know, it happened like this…"

_Flashback:_

_I was sure I was dead. I could feel all the pain and burdens of the world suddenly vanish, and I felt cold. I woke up in Charon's lobby. Apparently, he just gave transport to someone, but I don't know who._

_I was standing in line, waiting for my turn to see Charon. The ghoul in front of me seemed like this was all normal. He pulled out his credit card, and gave it to Charon._

"_Jonathan Richards?" he asked the ghoul._

_He nodded. "Lord Hades is requesting your presence, so take the express lane," he told him._

_Mr. Richards walked toward the express lane, and when I walked up to Charon, his eyes widened. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades has finally died. Express lane, your father is requesting you," he said._

_I looked a nearby wall, and there was Jonathan walking into the wall. Express lane huh? I shrugged and walked over to the wall. Hehe, its Platform 9 ¾. Anyway, when I walked through the wall, I realized something about the express lane: there was no floor. Just like a cartoon character, I dropped. I felt like my body expanding like I was being stretched._

_I landed in a mine cart, and it started to lurch forward. I passed through a cave, and appeared in the Underworld. With some help from both Annabeth and a few Cyclopes, Hades grew bigger and more powerful. For some reason, the River Styx was cleaner, and that helped a bit. There were more lanes and even more judges. Along Tomas Jefferson, Minos, and Shakespeare, we also got Franklin Roosevelt, Winston Churchill, and Stalin. I don't know why we have Joseph Stalin, but he's an alright guy now that the Soviets were gone._

_Cerberus now had a few kids throwing red rubber balls at him. He looked pretty happy, but his mood changes the minute something happens. The Fields of Punishment didn't have such as a huge population as before. I found it strange that it was close to empty._

_As I reached the shores of the Underworld, I felt a sense of security. I was home, safe and sound._

_I walked into the gates of my father's castle, and there were the paintings of my and Bianca. Bianca's pictures of her in the Hunt, leading up to her death in a big metal robot. I teared up, seeing her actual death. I looked around and there were my pictures. There was me at the shore of the River Styx with Percy, there was another with my hair dyed pink, and one more with me somewhere in China._

_I smiled, then frowned when I saw the new addition. There was me lying on the ground with a broken neck and a snapped spine. I could tell because I felt the pain as I looked at the painting. There was my father, Zeus, and Thalia standing over me. I teared up because they all looked destroyed._

_I felt tears form in my eyes, and I blinked them out. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, and there was Thanatos standing behind me. Strange because he didn't guide me to the Underworld though. His cloak was gone and there was a drachma in his hands. I looked around, and my father was nowhere to be seen._

"_Welcome newly deceased. Nico Di Angelo, I owe you but a single favor," he told me._

_I looked at him, expecting an answer. "I am offering you your soul and a chance to return to the realm of the living," he said._

_I thought he was joking, and apparently he smirked at me. "All gods and goddesses pay their debts, one way or another. It's my way of thanking you for finding and closing the Doors of Me, even if you were captured by Gaea. That took bravery to venture off to the enemy camps, and I should grant you a second chance at life."_

_I was excited for a minute. I get to go back to the world, help keep the two worlds intact, and see…Thalia. Oh gods, I actually miss her._

"_Also, I will overlook the jailbreak you successfully accomplished. Hazel Levesque accomplished her destiny and deserves to live. However." He got in my face. "Don't do it again."_

_I quickly nodded, and took the drachma. "Take it to Charon, and go on. The Mist has been destroyed, and you can help restore it," he said._

_I nodded, and ran out of the castle. I looked back, and the castle started to fade. Cerberus was still playing with the kids, and soon, he found himself out of DOA studios and into the world of the living. He looked around, and he saw a taxi pulled up. He saw Thalia in there, and he quickly pulled the shadows over him._

_End flashback_

"…and when I arrived to Olympus, I saw Atlas with the two of you in his grasp," I finished.

Thalia had shock on her face. Percy and Annabeth looked confusedat the same time. "Wait, were you the one who convinced me to fly with Percy to Ogygia?"

I smiled. "I didn't think you'd actually listen, but yeah."

Then she slapped me. "DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

I grinned, and looked around. Yikes, Olympus is trashed. It reminds me of the time when the Party Ponies visited Chiron at camp, and they found Mr. D's hidden stash of wine. Anyway, I caught Annabeth's eyes, and we both thought the same thing.

Percy smiled. "I've always wanted to drive a tractor," he said.

* * *

Third POV:

The next three days were a blast in Annabeth's eyes. With her quick thinking and the demigods from both camps, Olympus was getting back on its feet. Percy drove the tractor (and managed to scare Clarisse and Reyna out of their wits), Nico traveled up and down the elevator to fetch gold bricks from the lobby, and Thalia lit the braziers with lightning.

Travis, Conner, and Katie managed to rebuild the Hermes and Demeter temples (and Conner kept trying to get the two alone). Clarisse and Reyna banded together to rebuild the Ares/Mars temple and even built a fully stocked gym. The town turned into an Athena paradise. Katie was able to replant the olive trees and filled the pots with roses and lilies.

Frank and Hazel build a memorial to Hades/Pluto with gems of the rarest varieties. Annabeth sat in the middle of the courtyard with her blueprints in hand and a coffee on her table. Percy couldn't help but drive by every time he did. This time, he wanted to talk to her about the Athena temple being built too close to Poseidon's temple.

"Hey there Wise Girl," he said.

Annabeth didn't take her eyes off of the blueprint. Thanks to Hermes, Percy honked the horn and Annabeth shrieked. She looked at him like she wanted to kill him. "PERESUS JACKSON!"

Percy laughed and quickly drove away from the fuming Annabeth. Desperate to get her revenge, Annabeth jumped into a nearby tractor and drove off to run down the son of Poseidon.

"GET BACK HERE SEAWEED BRAIN!" she demanded.

Percy turned around and laughed. She stepped on the accelerator, and chased him to the ends of Olympus.

Meanwhile, Thalia was busy rebuilding the Artemis throne. She got help from Jake and Will (she still didn't trust Leo after he tried to catch her after a swim). They were able to paint her throne with wild animals and boys slowly being turned into various animals. Jake and Will didn't like that so they left her to continue by herself.

She was about done painting a young girl with a Hunters bow in her hands when Nico walked up to her. His dark eyes were like staring into Tartarus when he was upset, but when he was calm and happy, it was like staring into the depths of space in the wilderness. Percy told her about the vast wilderness of Alaska shortly before the war started, and Thalia so wanted Artemis to send them there for a hunt.

His aviator jacket was gone, so all he wore was his t-shirt and pants. He looked pretty good for a son of Hades. He was started to gain muscle, he looked a bit taller, but his messy black hair messed up the image. Thalia quickly turned away to stop herself from staring.

"Hey you," he said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "May I help you Corpse Breath?" she said.

Nico smirked. "Just checking out the Artemis throne. Looks nice, too bad she hates men though," he said.

"Well, if men weren't food crazy, reckless, rude, and disgusting creatures, Artemis would be interested in the male species," she said.

He placed a hand over his heart and playfully pouted. "Aw, that hurt," he said, sarcastically.

Thalia laughed and smacked the son of Hades. "Shut up."

Nico started laughing and walked away. Thalia shook her head in disappointment. _Skull for brains,_ she thought to herself. _Hey, a new nickname!_

She went back to painting the throne. She looked around, and all the other thrones were painted for each of the gods. Leo and Jake rebuilt the Hephaestus throne so there was exhaust pipes and spinning gears. Piper made the Aphrodite throne to be decorated with rose petals and chocolate bunnies hopping all over the place. Hera had her throne decorated with two wedding bands painted on with cows on a farm. Annabeth decided to put YOU MOO, GIRL! on the throne. Thank Travis and Conner for that one.

Ares had flaming skulls painted on his with bloody spears coming out of them. Poseidon's throne had seashells etched into the gold with waves and an engraving of several hurricanes from space. The Athena throne was made entirely out of encyclopedias and owl feathers. The Apollo throne was made of shining gold, and there was lettering on the arm rest. That lettering was a haiku that shifted with his mood. The Hermes throne was a leather arm chair with a cup holder in it. If anyone else tried to mess with it or sit in it, it would turn into smoke.

Dionysus' throne was made out of grape vines that were constantly growing. Demeter's throne was made out of tree bark with tulips. When Persephone comes to Olympus, her throne would grow daisies and wild animals would appear and frolic in her presence. Even Hades got his custom made throne. His was made out of obsidian and there were skulls engraved in it. There was also a sign on it that said BEWARE OF BIG THREE HEADED DOG hanging on the arm rest. First he gets his own cabin at camp, and now he has his throne that will appear on Olympus whenever he's allowed to.

Zeus' throne was made out of cumulonimbus clouds with thunder and lightning raging within them. There was his Master Bolt in a custom made sheath that Thalia made for it when they arrived to Camp Jupiter. Thalia was in the middle of her daydreams when there was a crash nearby. Her eyes met Nico's as they ran out to assess the damage.

When they ran out, they found two tractors crashed into a column, and Annabeth strangling Percy. While he was being gagged, Annabeth was sprouting curses at him. Thalia cracked a smile while Nico laughed. Well, they're done for the day.

* * *

The gods were back home for the first time since they were kidnapped, and Hestia was the first one in the throne room. They needed to make absolutely sure that the mortals didn't remember anything from the three hours of all Hades that broke loose. Hestia lit the hearth and everyone was greeted by a warm glow. Hermes jumped into his throne, and made a glass of nectar appear in his cup holder. Apollo read his haiku on his throne, and started laughing.

Zeus groaned. "Now we will have to listen to those stupid haikus for the rest of our existence. Thank you demigods, you have done the gods a huge favor," he said.

Percy was rubbing his neck from all the strangling. Reyna and Octavian were marveled at the new Olympus. Octavian was busy bowing down and chanting Apollo's name. The praetor daughter of Bellona face palmed herself at that sight. Chiron was shifting nervously in his wheelchair next to his campers. Annabeth was fidgeting with that grey strand in her hair, and Thalia was taking a sudden interest in her mace canister. Nico was staring off into space without a care in the world. Jake and Lucas were bumping each other's shoulders for fun.

Lucas whispered something into Jake's ear, and he just started cracking up. They leaned in for a kiss when they heard Artemis gag forcefully.

"My little sister is finally losing it," Apollo said.

Artemis scowled at him and she knocked an arrow. It had a customized boxing glove, and nailed Apollo in the face. Athena was reading one of the encyclopedias while Poseidon was bugging her by making a sea horse out of water, and it galloped in front of her.

She looked up from her read, and shrieked. Poseidon started cracking up as the sea horse escaped the wrath of the wisdom goddess. She smirked at him, and threw an encyclopedia at him. Poseidon ducked, but was nailed by a sandal in the face.

"Oh, I'm going to need that back," she said with a smile across her lips.

"The sandal?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "No Clam chowder, the book."

Poseidon shook his head, and stuck his tongue at her. Athena turned red. "You know when you stick your tongue out at someone, it means that you want to kiss them?" (**I don't know if that's true or not. I heard about it from a good friend of mine)**

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Poseidon taunted.

Athena picked up another book and threw it at Poseidon. This time, it sunk into his face and ichor flowed from his nose. _Well, that didn't end well,_ Athena thought to herself.

Hephaestus was looking at the two tractors outside the throne room. _Hmm, I wonder if I can make something out of that,_ he thought.

Hera also noticed the damage, and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the two tractors disappeared and Hephaestus groaned. "Aw c'mon! First you throw me down Olympus, and now you had to throw those two away? Give me a break!"

"CAN WE DROP THAT INCIDENT! I WAS YOUNG, I WAS SELFISH!"

"Are you sure you're not selfish now?"

"OK THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO GO DOWN THE MOUNTAIN THE HARD WAY?!"

"Bring it on witch!"

Hera stood up and prepared to throw him off Olympus while Hephaestus drew his hammers. Before they could start fighting, Zeus stamped his foot on the marble floor, and lightning shook the whole throne room. They quietly sat down and their weapons disappeared.

Zeus sighed. "Well, I do believe that we should reward the heroes that stopped Atlas and returned our world to its formal glory," he said.

All of the gods nodded. "Step forward…Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo!"

The two kids went wide eyed, and looked at each other in confusion and fear.

* * *

**A/N: I know you must hate me, but I've had a lot on my plate the past few days, so give me a break. What will happen to the PJO gang? Find out next time, but please review. I need to know what you, my loyal readers, think about this because this is almost over. Until next time.**

**-Unknown**


	19. The gods have spoken

Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you like this, it's a special treat for y'all so I hope you enjoy.**

**Thalia: y'all?**

**Me: Percy and I watched **_**Walker Texas Ranger**_** so I'm just having some fun**

**Percy: That's right missy, now y'all better get the message so listen here. Unknown doesn't own PJO, that yellow-bellied Rick Riordan owns all that good stuff.**

***zap***

**Me: Thanks Thalia, now the fun begins**

* * *

Annabeth and Nico both had the same thought run through their heads. _Uh oh._ Annabeth didn't move a muscle, but Nico stepped forward. Hades looked confused when his son was being recognized by his brother. Someone get a camera, Zeus is recognizing a devil spawn!

"Kneel, son of Hades," Zeus commanded.

He didn't obey. Hades leaned forward, trying to read his son's mind, but there was nothing he could read. "Kneel to accept godhood," Zeus boomed.

Nico shook his head. "I don't deserve it," he said.

_Oh great, here we go,_ Annabeth thought to herself. "In fact, I doubt Annabeth deserves it as well, we didn't save Olympus," he said.

Zeus stood up, but Hestia must've sensed his anger start to rise, and pulled him down. "Then," he said in the calmest voice possible, "who is the HERO OF OLYMPUS?!"

Percy's hand drifted to Riptide. Poseidon shifted in his seat as Nico's eyes drifted to a nearby column. Prometheus slowly walked out of the column, followed by Calypso. Zeus' eyes widened with pure anger as thunder shook the throne room.

"YOU DARE BRING A TITAN TO OLYMPUS?!" he boomed.

All the gods armed themselves with their weapons and approached the couple. Prometheus grabbed Calypso and threw her behind the column. Zeus's Master Bolt appeared and he aimed it at the heart of the Titan.

"Did father send you here, Prometheus?"

Prometheus stayed silent. "Well, you know what happens when a Titan shows up to cause trouble, do you?" Zeus asked.

"Wait, Lord Zeus, Prometheus was actually—"

He didn't stop to listen. Zeus fired a lightning bolt at Prometheus and everyone fell silent. Prometheus braced himself for vaporization, but there was nothing. Behind the thunder, there was a loud clang from metal. Everyone froze, including the Lord of the Sky.

Prometheus opened his eyes, and right in front of him was a silver blade. He looked around, and there was Cody with his sword out. He was wearing an oversized black trench coat. His hair ran down to his eyes, and the scar on his eyes seemed to be fading. He had that look of utter disappointment in his eyes as he bore into Zeus' mind. "I must say, I'm disappointed Lord Zeus," he said.

Zeus shook his head in disbelief. "You were going to vaporize one of the two heroes that saved Olympus from being overrun by mortals," he said. "I want to say I thought you were smarter than this, but I'm obviously wrong."

His anger sky rocketed, but Cody didn't seem to care. "Stand down, Lord Zeus," he said in a calm voice.

Zeus roared in anger and fired another lightning bolt at Cody. He jumped out of the way with ease. "Please Lord Zeus, stand down."

Hestia walked up to the Lord of the Sky and shook her head. "Lord Zeus, I ask for your audience, if you'll forgive me," he asked.

He shook his head in anger, but he agreed. All the gods sat down, but the tension was so strong, a battle axe wouldn't tear it. "Lord Zeus, I know how much you hate the Titans after all they've done to the world, but you have to see past that. This Titan here helped save Olympus, that's a feat that no Titan before him has ever dared to accomplish," he said.

"HE AIDED FATHER DURING THE SECOND TITAN WAR, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK?!" he boomed.

Percy stepped up. "Uncle, please listen," he said.

"YOU DARE APPROACH ME, SEA SPAWN!"

Athena chuckled. "That's what I've been saying for years now," she muttered to herself.

Poseidon leaned toward her thrown with a smile. "Shut up Owl-for-brains," he said.

Athena smiled sarcastically. Poseidon had that gleam in his eye like he was going to get her back later. Meanwhile, Zeus was pacing the throne room with the Master Bolt. "Why should I listen to you? First, you embarrass us by saying that being mortal is better than being immortal, then you decide to test fate by bring Romans and Greeks together to fight in a war that would tear the world apart, and then you say that this Titan and his girlfriend are to be rewarded with godhood!" he boomed.

Cody was about to say something, but Percy interrupted him. "Uncle, I am sorry for embarrassing you, but you know I'm right. Oh gods, I sound like Hera," he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Hera looked humiliated. "Anyway, Prometheus and Calypso deserve this chance to receive godhood. We asked Prometheus if two Titans can repair the Mist, but Calypso was the only one with Titan blood to help us as well. We just held the enemy back while they did the real work."

Calypso emerged from her hiding spot and walked over to Percy. "Percy, don't. I'll just go back to Ogygia and forget this ever happened," she said.

Annabeth was staring daggers at Calypso, but Percy told her to stay at bay (hehe). "Look, I made Zeus promise to release you from your prison, and I asked Prometheus to be freed and pardoned, but he didn't do anything. I'm paying his debt so you both won't suffer."

Calypso sprouted curses so fast, Percy didn't catch any of it. "Percy Jackson, when will you ever stop being selfless?" she asked.

He shrugged and pulled off his goofy grin. "When I die."

Calypso smacked him on the arm. "Please don't do that. I got Annabeth pissed off the other day and I'm still sore from the aftermath," he said.

Calypso looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Trying being a guy who got thrashed by his girlfriend after doing something stupid. You can't fight back." He ended up laughing at the last part.

Zeus walked up to them. "Please uncle. At least honor your agreement you made when the war ended. They deserve it, they both won the war for us anyway," he said.

This time, everyone was confused, even Prometheus. "What makes you say that boy?" demanded Zeus.

Percy smiled. "When I shot myself out of Mt. St. Helens, I could've landed in the water, and with my powers dimmed, I would've drowned. Calypso allowed her island to appear nearby, and she nursed me back to health."

She beamed with happiness. "And Prometheus? There is a reason why Hestia has an urn near her hearth." He pointed to her brazier.

Everyone turned, and the atmosphere changed. Instead of all that tension, there was a sense of security and peace. "Ten years ago, the world entered its first era of peace," Cody spoke up. "All because we had hope that everything will turn out well in the end. We had hope that the war would end and our families reunited."

Percy stepped up with a smile. "Same with the Titan War. I nearly gave up Hope when Annabeth was wounded, but then I remembered something that a certain goddess of the hearth told me."

Everyone turned to Hestia, who shyly smiled. "She told me to yield, uncle. I didn't give up hope, and I will never give up on it. Prometheus gave me Hope, and I yielded for Luke to stop Kronos. Please uncle, give them godhood. They deserve it."

Zeus turned his attention to Prometheus and Calypso. Before he could make up his mind, Hestia pulled him aside. "Lord Zeus, we need to talk."

He grumbled like he was being dragged away by his mom, but he followed her. When they were out of sight and earshot, Hestia's mood softened. "Lord Zeus, please consider my champion's proposal," she said.

Zeus gave her an _are-you-crazy_ look. "Your champion? Since when did you accept him as your champion?"

"When he gave me a greater purpose in my role as Goddess of the Hearth. He deserves respect, Lord Zeus, and so does Prometheus and Calypso. Without them, we wouldn't be sitting in a new Olympus created to last a thousand years," Hestia said.

Zeus' eyes flared with anger. "If Prometheus wants my forgiveness, he should've fought with us during the Second Titan War! Instead, he decides to go against the gods and try to destroy the world! And Calypso—"

"If it weren't for her, Percy Jackson wouldn't have accepted his destiny and he would've been at the bottom of the sea. We owe it to them both," Hestia argued.

"We would've survived without him! We would've found a way to stop Typhon and defend against Father's forces. Percy Jackson was just following a poem we heard over 90 years ago!" Zeus basically boomed.

"Father Zeus, please. Unlike most mortals, Percy Jackson sacrificed himself on the battlegrounds twice and we managed to survive the wrath of our enemies. Look, if Kronos rises again, we have a Titan that once fought for him. It's a strategy worthy of Athena," Hestia said. "Prometheus had the bravery to steal the power of fire and give it to mortals. He helped kick start the rebellion against the Lord of Time."

Zeus pondered that for a moment. "Don't punish a hero for his mistakes. Prometheus risked everything to repair the Mist. He dared to step into your kingdom, Lord Zeus!"

Zeus looked like he wanted to whine and protest like a little child, but he stayed mature. "Fine, for the good of the world, but if anything happens, you will be held accountable for his actions," Zeus declared.

Hestia nodded, and they made their way back to the throne room. As it seems, Athena and Poseidon were arguing over something stupid, Aphrodite was checking herself in the mirror, and Ares was shooting birds as they flew by. It's an annoying habit he developed to improve his aim. Artemis nocked an arrow at the God of War as he shot a raven. He shrugged as he put his sniper away.

The demigods were sitting on a sofa without a care in the world. Nico was upside down and making Thalia laugh as he made faces. Wait, since when can Nico make Thalia laugh like that? Percy was fidgeting with something in his pocket while Annabeth was pestering him with questions. If Riptide was on his ear, then what was he fidgeting with?

When the King of the Gods and the Goddess of the Hearth entered the room, everyone stood, including Apollo who was busy reading his old haiku book. Athena told him to crack open a book, and that technically counts as one so she gave up.

"Lord Zeus, what is your verdict?" asked Athena.

He sighed and held his Master Bolt. "Step forward, Prometheus and Calypso!" he boomed.

They both looked at each other, and slowly approached the King of the Gods. "Kneel before the Olympians."

They did. Zeus' Master Bolt turned a violent shade of purple as he zapped the two. Instead of obliterating them, they glowed purple. (**I don't know if this happens in the myths, but it's a cool way if I do say so myself**) "Prometheus! Three thousand years ago, you stole the power of fire from us and gave it to mortals. Your actions inspired them to start believing in themselves and take charge of their destiny. Their spirits gave us the power to overthrow Lord Kronos in the beginning, and we rewarded you in the worst way possible."

Prometheus sighed. "Therefore, by the consent of the Olympian council, I give you godhood. You shall be known as the God of Bravery and Chivalry. Your actions the past week freed Calypso and urged you to protect her with your heart."

Zeus turned to Calypso. "Mistress Calypso, you have endured a punishment far greater than anything in the Underworld. You were left on your island home of Ogygia with no company except a gift from Poseidon. In the beginning, you aided Lord Kronos in the war, but your actions during the Second Titan War changed all that. You nursed Percy Jackson back to health, and he accepted his destiny to bring you peace. Therefore, you shall be known as the Goddess of the Fair hearted and Strength. Heroes came and went, and you've falling in love with each one of them. Still, you let them go, especially young Percy Jackson."

He turned to the council. "Does anyone object to these two becoming gods?"

Complete silence. Apollo was staring directly into the heart and soul of Prometheus and drew the attention of everyone. "What say you, Apollo?"

He snapped out of his gaze. "I accept them into the court father. I don't see a change of heart in either of their futures," he said in a, GASP, serious tone. Strange huh?

Zeus turned to the two. "Do you both accept your titles?"

"I do," Prometheus and Calypso said in unison.

The purple glow turned gold as they grew into giants. On the center of Calypso's forehead, a golden heart appeared. On Prometheus' forehead, a double edged sword appeared. When they grew to full length, all the demigods bowed. "Hail Prometheus and Calypso! God of Chivalry and Bravery, and Goddess of the Fair hearted and Strength!" Chiron announced.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? I'd say about two more chapters left, so let me know what you think in your reviews. Also, can anyone guess what Percy has in his pocket? I doubt any other story has Calypso and Prometheus becoming gods huh? **

**I'm also thinking of adding a Pothena story later, followed by more mentioned in this story. Don't worry, I'm not done yet. So, do you think they can really be trusted? Please, please review. Until next time.**

**-Unknown**


	20. Decsions and departures

Chapter 20

**A/N: Almost done, and I still owe you for the week of inactivity. So I'll shut up and you just read.**

**Disclaimer: check last chapter 'cause I don't want to repeat it**

* * *

Thalia POV:

I was actually pretty happy these past few days. Olympus was back to normal, the heroes got what they deserved and Nico's back! Aw great, Aphrodite is behind that last though. I was now bowing in front of the two new gods: Prometheus and Calypso. In a sense, I was happy. When the two new gods dismissed us, they shrunk back to human size.

"If it's alright with you, Lord Zeus, I think we want to stay human-sized for a little while. Caly and I have some catching up to do," Prometheus said.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the God of Bravery. "Fine."

Prometheus and Calypso smiled at each other, and kissed. The Hunter inside me gagged while Artemis purposely did. I looked over at Nico, and smiled. I probably will get kicked out of the Hunt by thinking this, but Nico's kinda cute when he wants to be (don't tell him I said that. He hates being called cute). Without thinking, my hand drifted to his. He looked down at my hand, and chuckled. On the corner of my eye, I saw Aphrodite squeak. Artemis looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's wrong with you now?" Artemis demanded.

"My favorite kind of romance: forbidden," Aphrodite said.

Oh Hades. No problem, I can just let go of Nico's hand, but a part of me didn't want to. I actually liked holding his hand, but I knew that Artemis would find out eventually.

As if she read my mind, she looked at me, and her eyes widened. I sighed and let go of Nico's hand. I slowly approached Artemis, and bowed. "Lady Artemis, I want to talk to you about something," I said.

She huffed, but got up from her throne. I quietly followed, but I looked back at my friends. If Artemis turned me into a bunny, I would never see my friends again. Maybe I would, but I wasn't hoping to hop into the Athena cabin to ask Annabeth for advice or something like that.

When we were finally out of ear shot, I bowed once again. "Lady Artemis, I ask for a small favor," I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "What is it, lieutenant?" she asked.

I sighed. _This won't be easy;_ I thought to myself, _if I do this, and the feelings aren't mutual, I could lose everything._ "Lady Artemis, I ask to leave the Hunt," I mumbled.

She leaned forward. "Excuse me?"

"I uh, want to leave the Hunt," I repeated.

She sighed in frustration. "It's the son of Hades, isn't it?"

Hades. "Um, yes, my Lady. I've fallen in love with Nico," I told her. Wow, I didn't expect myself to say that out loud, and in front of the goddess of the Hunt. It felt…good. I actually liked it when I said that. "Yes, I've fallen in love with Nico Di Angelo, and I want to spend time with my friends."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how long have you had these feelings for the son of Hades?" she asked.

I paused for a moment. Yeah, when did these feelings start? I guess when the Titan war was almost over, and Nico came to turn the tides of the war. Then, saved me from the manicorn and we made a three-day trip back to camp. We got to know each other a little better. "Ever since Percy was kidnapped by Hera. I went out to help find Percy, but the manicorn got to me before I could find out. If Nico didn't set out to find me, I'd probably be dead," I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "I got injured during our escape, but Nico was there to take care of me. He didn't dare shadow travel because he though a limb would be severed off if he did so. We spent four days and three nights traveling to camp. When he rescued me in California, I saw Percy running for his life. Then I knew that there was hope that everything would be alright," I said.

She really didn't like that I got injured while escaping, but she softened up a little bit. "I believe you, and I do see true love in your heart, but Thalia, there is a risk. If something happens, I may not take you back, and if I do, it may take a long time to earn my forgiveness. You are risking a lot, Lieutenant," she told me.

Quite frankly, I don't care anymore. "Thank you Artemis. You gave me a home, a family, and a mother. I will never forget what you've done for me, but I need to move forward," I said.

Artemis smiled. "You speak your own mind, Thalia. That's been my goal for thousands of years: to see a maiden speak for her mind instead of listening to a man."

She reached forward, and pulled away my diadem. Immediately, I felt my heart beat weaken, and my muscles aching. That silver glow of Artemis faded away, and I suddenly felt my life return to normal. Artemis smiled at me. "A true maiden follows her heard, and I hope you don't forget the lessons and the hunt, for we will never forget you."

I smiled, and bowed. "Lady Artemis, I ask that Phoebe be made lieutenant of the Hunt. She is a strong fighter and a great leader," I requested.

Artemis smiled. "I will make a note of that. Now come, we need to get back," she said.

I smiled as we walked back into the throne room. Everyone didn't seem to notice that we disappeared, well, except Nico. He was looking around like Percy does when Annabeth hides behind him to piss him off. I smiled and sat next to Skull-for-brains.

"Hey Thalia," he said as he looked down. He looked up at me, and his face morphed into pure shock. "Thalia, what happened to you? Where's your diadem?"

I smiled at him. "Lieutenant Phoebe wears it now. I left the Hunt," I told him.

Percy must've been eavesdropping on us because he propped his head on my shoulder. "You're no longer a maiden huntress? Why'd you give that up?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I needed to spend time with my friends. I almost miss you guys," I said.

Annabeth looked at me. "So you almost miss spending time with me now?" she asked.

I smiled. "Well, you spend almost every waking hour with Kelp Head, Percy is too embarrassing for me to be around, and Nico—" I thought for a moment. "—I need someone to torture except for Phoebe."

We all laughed. Zeus stood up and drew all of our attention. "This is a joyous occasion. I demand that we party for the new gods, so everyone go on to the piece of wood in the middle of the hall and shake your Gluteus Maximus until time ends!"

Um, what? Everyone started laughing while Zeus looked confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Apollo got to his feet, and approached his father. He started whispering in Zeus' ear. "What do you mean I got it wrong?"

Apollo continued whispering. Zeus was silently agreeing to whatever he was saying, and Artemis was trying to hide her embarrassment. Athena grew worried. What was Apollo thinking?

Then, they started arguing, and Apollo walked away trying to stop himself from laughing. "From what I've been told, what I meant to say was 'Get up on the dance floor and shake what your momma gave you until you die from being awesome.' Wait a minute, APOLLO!"

Hermes and Apollo started cracking up, as well as everyone else. Hades cracked a smile and started pounding on his throne. Athena was trying to hide her embarrassment, and this time, Poseidon was staying quiet. Why? Because his younger brother tried to be all street on everyone. Zeus' face turned red with both anger and embarrassment as his Master Bolt lit up the room.

* * *

Third POV:

The entire mountain of Olympus became the biggest party in recorded history. The celebration shortly after the Titan war was nothing compared to this one. Zeus allowed Dionysus to drink wine for this one time. He gladly made a goblet full of wine appear, and he staggered away. Lucas and Jake were walking hand in hand through the marvelous gardens of Olympus made by Demeter.

Jake stopped their walk under Aphrodite's Arch and kneeled. "Lucas, I know we've been more open since Dakota dared us to kiss, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you Lucas Night," he said.

She smiled and blushed. "Lucas, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world by being my girlfriend?" he asked.

She froze with excitement. No way this was actually happening. Jake wanted to be her boyfriend after being open for a week and a half. She smiled and jumped with delight. "Yes. Yes, yes, and yes!" she answered.

Jake cheered as they shared a kiss under Aphrodite's arch. In the background, they could hear Aphrodite squeal "Jucas!"

They chuckled in their kiss. After a while, they pulled away to breath. "We should probably get back," Jake said.

Lucas smiled. "Who's going to notice two missing demigods?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Athena was learning how to dance from Apollo. Aphrodite was getting too close to Poseidon for comfort, but he didn't really mind. In fact, Athena was a worse dancer than Percy was in _The Titan's Curse_. She kept dancing and stepping on Apollo's foot, which caused him to sprout ten curses per minute.

Finally Athena gave up and walked away. Poseidon smirked, but then his worst fear was realized when Athena walked right to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "You laugh at my bad dancing, you dance too," she said.

"Son of the Minotaur!" he cursed.

Annabeth and Percy were hanging out with Nico and Thalia off of the street. Zeus was trying to do the robot. Key word, trying. When he tried to spin, there was a loud snap and the King of the Gods ended up holding on to his back.

"3,000 years of experience, and I can't do a simple spin! Unacceptable!"

Hera smiled and walked up to her husband. "Don't worry Sparky, not everyone is gifted with spinning skills," she said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe your ri—"

Before he could finish, Hera was twirling around like a ballerina. She spun closer to her husband, and rested her head on his lap. She looked into his eyes and chuckled. "I'm always right honey," she said.

"Oh shut up," Zeus said.

Percy and Annabeth laughed. It wasn't every day you saw the Queen of the Gods out dance the King of the Gods. Apollo saw Hera's performance and walked over to her.

"Nice moves, for the patron of cows," he said.

Then he started doing the moonwalk back into the crowd. Along the way, he made a fedora appear, and a black jacket. For a moment, he almost looked like Michael Jackson. Hera smirked, and charged at him. Percy started laughing, and he scanned Olympus. Everyone was happy. Hestia was about to set up the fireworks with Hephaestus. Ares challenged Hades to a push up contest, and Poseidon was actually dancing with Athena, and not messing up.

"You know Seahorse breath, you're not a bad dancer," she said.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, but you're pretty good. Are you sure you weren't trying to get rid of Apollo just to dance with me?" he asked.

Athena laughed. "You wish."

Percy smiled and continued to look around. He saw Cody standing on a column, and walk out of Olympus. "Hey guys," Percy said, gesturing to where Cody was. They all got up and walked outside Olympus.

When the gang reappeared on the roof of the Empire State Building, they saw Cody overlooking Manhattan. He looked older and taller than before. His trench coat now fitted him perfectly. When he turned to the group, Thalia's eyes widened. He now had a brown goatee. His eyes grew older and wiser, and he gained some more muscle.

"Well, I see everything's back to normal," he said in a deeper voice.

Annabeth looked shell shocked. "So that's what you look like older," Percy said.

Cody smiled. "Aye. These days, I work as a foreign relations professor at Northwestern University," he said. "And I do believe my time in the Olympian world is complete."

Nico looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Cody smiled. "Child, when I freed you all from Tartarus, my life was temporarily attached to your world. The threat has ceased, for now, and I must get back," he said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Don't worry though, I'll be back. You guys may have your entire lives ahead of you, but that doesn't mean I won't be dropping by to put you in check."

He turned to Annabeth. "You can go ahead and look inside the gym bag. I think you will like the contents," he said.

He walked over to Percy, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I do believe I deserve to be invited when the time comes, don't you think, Son of Poseidon?"

Percy smiled and agreed. He turned to Thalia and Nico. "Try not to kill each other, and I hope you guys have a great future."

Thalia understood immediately what he really meant, and blushed. Nico was barely getting it, and smiled at Thalia. Cody looked at them, and noticed that they had their hands intertwined. "Oh, and send a message to Travis and Conner. Tell them I left a little surprise in their cabin," he said, chuckling.

Cody turned back to the city. "I haven't done this in years," he said with the wind in his face.

"Done what?"

Instead of answering, he leaned forward, and fell off the Empire State Building. Everyone huddled over to the edge, and they saw Cody flying down the building. Before he reached the bottom, he turned into the building, and disappeared.

Everyone looked confused, but Annabeth understood what he did. He used that portal he kept talking about. Talk about crazy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd that go? Don't worry, he'll be back, he promised. Anyway, you guys had great guesses so far, and I probably won't update again until Tuesday. Give you guys a chance to enjoy the story up to this point. The Empire State Building is not a real portal, at least I don't think so. Anyway, IamKatieDaughterofDemeter, thank you for letting me use Jace and Lucas Night, they are really great to work with. Thank you, and good night.**

**-Unknown**


	21. Proposal and revelation

Chapter 21

**A/N: Strange that I had someone jump off the Empire State Building, only to swear that he'd return in the future huh? Well, he is a mysterious one. I think this will wrap up the story, so enjoy it (:**

**Percy: Will we ever see him again?**

**Annabeth: Only at his funeral, if they ever find him**

**Me: You don't know him as well as I do**

**Annabeth: Care to enlighten us?**

**Me: Where's the fun in that?**

**Disclaimer: look it up**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Seeing that son of a gun jump off the Empire State Building was the strangest thing I've ever seen, and I'm a demigod daughter of Athena for crying out loud. Percy shook his head, but his face was burning red. I wonder what he told him. Grr, curse my curiosity! Anyway, I get to finally get to see what's in his gym bag, but I hope I don't meet anything funky smelling.

Thalia was chuckling to herself. "I'm not making any promises to you Death Breath," she told Nico.

Nico smiled. "Bring it on, Sparky."

Thalia smirked, and walked back up to Olympus. Percy was chuckling right next to me. "I need to talk to my father about some business," he said. He gave me a quick kiss, and ran up to Olympus. Nico was rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up Nico?"

He looked at me like I was a police officer, and I caught him stealing some jewels (another story). "Um, I need to ask you something," he said.

I nodded, waiting for the question. "Um, I uh. Let's say that I like this one girl, but I don't know if she really likes me back. Should I take her on a date and get to know her a little bit more?" he asked.

I had a hunch, but I nodded. "Depends, who's the girl?"

Now he was taking an interest in his shoes. "Um, Thalia."

My eyes widened. Thalia? Wait a minute, why _did_ she give up being a lieutenant of Artemis? "Thalia huh? What possesses you to take her out?"

"I um, kinda like her," he said.

I knew it! Sort of, Thalia made me swear not to tell anyone anything about this. "Um, well there is a Green Day reunion concert coming up, and she might like to go there. Why not take her, they will be in New York next week," I told him. Ever since I told her about Green Day breaking up ten years ago, she seemed so upset. Something like this will totally bring her out of it.

Nico seemed a bit confused. "Back when I was young, a date was taking the girl to a restaurant and playing in a park," he complained, "Besides, how am I going to get those tickets?"

I smiled. "Well, before we finished, I heard Green Day was going to reunite. I decided to sneak out and buy two tickets for it. I was going to take her, but you go on ahead," I said.

"What? No, you take her, I'm not ready," Nico complained.

I smiled again. "Take her! If this is a date, you go with her. Who knows, she might enjoy taking you," I said.

He smiled, and thanked me. He shadow traveled away to find Thalia. Lazy much?

I turned around, and saw the breath taking city of New York. Everything looks different, the architecture, the people, even the sky. The stars were more visible, almost like all the smog in the world was suddenly gone. I kind of liked it. I looked up, and the Huntress appeared in the night sky. A tear started to fall down my cheek, if only Zoe could see this now. She'd be proud.

I looked down at the streets, and they seem cleaner. Whatever the war was about, the outcome was amazing. Whatever Cody said about the world being at peace, he was right.

My right ear rose up, and I knew someone was behind me **(It's something I found out, that someone was that extra sense, and it's real.)** I turned around, and there was old Seaweed Brain. I'd figure if we won the Giant war without the 'trapped-in-Tartarus' thing, we'd be about 36 and married or something.

He walked over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "What's up Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He smiled. "I need to talk to you about something, but here's not the place," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I know a great place, but first, you need to eat this."

He handed me a green fish gummy. I remember those candies. I quickly chewed it, and there something familiar about it. It smelled different, like salt water. I quickly spit it out, and Percy laughed.

"Ready picky?" he asked.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. So where are we going?"

He smiled, and picked me up bridal style. Ok, he's not telling me jack. I hate that. He climbed up on the edge, and smiled. "Hang on tight," he warned.

He better not try that portal idea that Cody used. I'll break up with him before we hit the bottom. Instead, his eyes glowed green, and I felt the power of the sea build up around us. The clouds started to form, and gathered around Percy's feet. He suddenly flew off of the building, and I got a great view of the Empire State Building. It was outlined in gold. Gold! Wait, gold? Before I could get my thoughts straight, we were slowly approaching the ocean.

"Percy, what the Hades are you thinking?!"

He smiled. "Surprise!"

Before I could protest, we impacted into the ocean. I was sure that we'd break into a billion pieces, but we were perfectly fine. The water was clean. I remember what Percy told me about cleaning the river with a Sand Dollar. I never thought it'd be that easy, but oh well.

As we made our way down to the bottom, I was starting to lose my breath. Percy was trying to drown me! I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't. All that air, trying to break out. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to breath. I gasped for breath, and I got it.

"You alright, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"AM I ALRIGHT?! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled. My voice sounded like an echo. Suddenly I understood why Percy told me to eat that gummy. It was a blessing from Poseidon. I grinned because I can go to great depths to get back at Percy whenever he gets on my nerves.

The water felt so cool. Literally. I could feel the water, but I didn't feel wet. My hair was flowing with the currents. Sea horses swam past me, and one brushed up against my shoulder. Another pecked me on the cheek, and Percy grumbled next to me.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend's cheek you pecked," he said.

_Sorry sir,_ it said.

Wait a minute, since when can I understand sea horse? Blessing of Poseidon. Duh. The sea horse bowed, and swam away.

I started to chuckle. "Friend of yours?" I asked.

Percy huffed. "He's Sebastian. He's my father's consultant and court jester. He's pretty funny when he wants to be, but his jokes are not the cleanest in the ocean," he said.

"Oh." I started to blush. I wonder if I can do that underwater.

We continued to travel, and finally I saw it. Poseidon's kingdom of Atlantis. It looks so beautiful. There was Greek temples surrounded a green dome, arches, and mermen swimming around. I wonder if Percy can turn into a merman, being the son of Poseidon. Hmm, probably find out later. I saw one merman look up at us, and I heard him curse at us. I wonder if that's Triton.

I looked around, and schools of fish swam by. They seemed happy to see me, being a daughter of Athena, their master's arch rival. Well, I should say ex, but I don't know what's really happening though.

As we made our way to the bottom, I didn't feel like a crushed soda can. Thank you Poseidon. He set me down on the surface, and the feeling of sand welcomed me. I wasn't wearing sandals, but I wish I was.

Just like he was reading my mind, Percy chuckled. "You can take your shoes off if you want to," he said.

I smiled. Before I could touch them, they turned into sandals. The straps turned green, and were connected by a plastic trident. My socks disappeared, and made me happy. The sand shifted between my toes, and it felt amazing.

I looked around, and the streets were lit up by giant pearls. Mermen and women swam around, in and out of different shops and cafés. Crabs scurried around the ocean floor with sea horses galloping nearby. I looked around, and the huge green dome seemed to be glowing gold. I guess the Olympians are stopping by for something.

Percy grabbed my hand, and we walked through the streets. As we walked, mermen and women stopped and pointed at us like we were aliens. Sea horses galloped right next to me, and bowed. I even saw a giant squid swim by, and nearly crashed into the giant dome.

"Aw, c'mon George!" I heard a merman shout.

I smirked. George the giant squid? Strange. Suddenly, everyone stopped. The mer-people bowed, the crabs stopped, and the sea horses bowed. Even Percy stopped and grinned. A shadow passed over me, and I was hesitant to look up. When I did, I met a familiar face. The sea god himself: Poseidon.

"Well, Percy, I see you weren't kidding," he said.

The trident in his hand glowed green, but stopped suddenly. "Come with me."

Together, we all walked behind him into the giant dome. I figured out that it's his palace. I thought that I'd be something big like a castle or a palace like on Olympus, but a dome is good too. We turned the corner into the great hall, and there were all the Olympians there, including Athena. She didn't look happy for some reason. My money is on being in Poseidon's realm.

I didn't see my friends, so I guess they made their way back to camp. Going back to Camp Jupiter must be awful though. I looked around, and Hermes was giving me a thumb up. Apollo was writing a haiku, I'm guessing for after whatever is going to happen later.

Percy stopped in front of me, and gave me his best serious face ever. "Annabeth, I really need to talk to you about something," he said in a serious tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Seaweed Brain?"

He sighed. "This won't be easy. Um, I can't do this anymore," he said.

Wait, did I hear him just right? "Excuse me?"

"I can't do this anymore," he repeated. "I can no longer be your boyfriend."

I went wide eyed and felt tears forming. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, Sea Spawn!" Athena boomed. "What are you saying?!"

Percy rubbed his neck. "Well—"

"NO, YOU LISTEN PERSEUS!" I yelled, "WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

Percy looked confused, while Ares looked like he won the lottery. "You have to wait, Annabeth. Please listen—"

"NO PERCY! I'M ASKING YOU AGAIN, WHY ARE YOU—"

Before I could finish, he put his hand into his pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What's in your pocket? Let me see it!"

He slowly pulled it out, and I instantly regretted everything I yelled at him for. It was a red velvet box. I can't believe I thought he was going to break up with me.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, because I want to be your fiancee," he said.

He kneeled in front of me, and my tears of anger were replaced with tears of happiness. "Annabeth Minerva Chase (Don't know her actual middle name, but it fits, doesn't it?) I've known you since I first found out I was a demigod. That one moment, I was happy to know who I was. I got to meet you."

He sighed. "After we found Zeus' Master Bolt, we instantly became friends, and I instantly hated how our parents were enemies when we got to know each other without complications. Finding the Golden Fleece, that was my favorite quest because I got to know more about you. I saw the architect for the first time, and I tasted your sneaker for the first and, hopefully, last time."

I laughed, and Athena sighed. I wonder if that's from embarrassment, or satisfaction. "When I held up the sky for you, I saw how much I loved you; I even wanted to die for you. The Battle of Manhattan, I so wanted to kill every monster that dared harm you. Everything turned out for the best after that. I even wanted to share New Rome with you when I first arrived. I knew then, that demigods can survive, and I wanted to spend my entire life with you. I love you, Annabeth Chase, so please,"

He opened the box, and I gasped. It was a 20-carot diamond ring with an engraving on it. I couldn't read it, but I knew that 'Wise Girl' and 'love' was in there. "Will you make me the luckiest demigod in the world, and marry me?"

Oh. My. Gods. I dreamed of this when we were older, but it was actually happening. In my dreams, I knew what to say, but I was speechless. Crazy huh? I nodded, and he didn't seem to understand. "Yes," I said. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Percy went wide eyed, and quickly got up. "You will?"

I smirked. "No, I was talking to the crab right behind you," I said.

Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he quickly turned around. "Seaweed Brain! Yes, I accept your proposal. I will marry you," I said with my biggest smile ever.

He turned to me, and laughed. We tackled each other in a great hug, and kissed. I heard all of the gods cheer, even Athena started clapping and smiling at me, Seaweed Brain or not. Percy hugged me, and placed the ring on my finger.

To ruin the moment, my favorite goddess stepped up. "Well, I see that the proposal is made, but you both are too young to marry. And Athena," Hera turned to my mother, "You want your daughter to go to college, right?"

Athena looked at her like she said the stupidest thing in the world. "Of course."

Hera looked victorious. "So, you two will have to wait until after college to marry," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, you think I haven't considered that?" I asked. "I'll wait until then, but this is to cement this. Being the Seaweed Brain he is he'll probably get himself killed before that happens."

Percy smiled. "If not, I'd still propose. I was even planning to propose after the Giant war, but with the whole Tartarus thing, I had to wait. Besides, I got advice from a mortal named Cody," he said.

I stared at him. "So when you guys disappeared after the Deathball match, that's who you talked to?" I asked.

He nodded. "He told me that he had a hard time proposing to his wife, but he finally did it. That inspired me to take the Minotaur by the horns and propose."

I smirked. Of course he mentions the Minotaur. Poseidon stepped forward. "I talked to Athena, and we have agreed—"

"For once!" she pointed out.

"—that you both have a room reserved in my realm for the honeymoon, and if you choose to live down here, you could."

I smiled. I have a chance to live in Poseidon's realm once I marry the great Perseus Jackson. "We'll think about it," I said.

Poseidon smiled. "Excellent. Well, I do believe that you all must return to the surface. Brother, maybe I'll decide to join the meeting, but I may have a headache them," Poseidon said.

Zeus chuckled. "Shut up, my meetings are amazing!"

"No they aren't" Apollo said under his breath.

"Shut up Apollo, you listen to your iPod half the time, and when you do listen, it's when the Master Bolt is aimed at your heart," Artemis said.

"Your point?"

She smacked him upside the head. "Back to Olympus!" Zeus boomed.

"Ah, there's the headache," Poseidon said.

They all assumed their true forms, and disappeared. "My blessing will wear off when you reach the surface, so you better get going," he warned.

I smiled, and we left the palace. Once we left into the courtyard, mermen and women cheered and threw flowers at us. Ah, everything felt great. I got a wedding ring that I will fully enjoy in the future, a world at peace, and Atlantis to return to after I marry Seaweed Brain.

He grabbed me bridal style, and we shot up. I looked down, and the hidden realm of Atlantis disappeared beneath the green glow of Poseidon. We passed a shark, which looked at us like we weren't supposed to be there. I guess its right. Sorry, it's a she. We stopped before we reached the surface, and he looked at me.

"Ready to tell everyone the good news?" he asked.

I smiled. "I said, bring it on," I said.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. Together, he walked out of the water, and found Camp Half-Blood. I smiled as everyone noticed us and ran to us.

Percy put me down, and waved to everyone. "Dude, where've you been?"

"Trying to drown your girlfriend?"

"Shiny rock," Tyson said.

Everyone stopped, and looked at my finger. I smiled and held up my hand. Everyone gasped as they saw my engagement ring. "You're all looking at the future Mrs. Jackson," I said.

Everyone cheered. Chiron smiled and trotted up to us. "Well, we won't be expecting the wedding for another 8 years, correct?" he asked.

We both blushed. "Well, try not to have the honeymoon here, ok?"

I turned even redder. "Ok then. Everyone back to your activities!" Chiron announced.

Everyone broke away. I saw the Stoll brothers eyeing my ring, so I gave them my classic 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-steal-this-ring' look. Yeah, I have that look.

They quickly ran off to their cabin. Wait a minute; Cody said that he left a gift for them. I wonder what it is. Before I could ask them, they disappeared in their cabin. "Um, Percy. Didn't Cody say something about a gift for them?" I asked.

He went wide eyed. "Uh oh."

Right on cue, the cabin exploded in purple goo. I saw the Stoll brothers flying into the Demeter cabin. Well, Conner did. Travis slammed into a tree. I cracked a smile.

Percy and I walked hand in hand toward the arena when I stopped. "Wait, I want to see what's in the gym bag," I said.

He smiled, and ran to his cabin. Right when he did, Clarisse walked up to me. "So Prissy decided to propose to you, huh?" she asked.

I nodded. "Huh, and I thought he'd forget about it until the moment before you die," she said.

"Thank you for making my day," I said.

She smirked, and walked away. Immediately, Jake and Lucas walked by hand in hand. "Hey guys," I called out.

They looked at me, and waved. I waved back, and looked around. Chiron was trying to pry Travis out of the tree, Apollo campers were tending to Conner, and a few others were cleaning up the cabin. I looked at the beach, and there was Jace asleep under the shade of the tree. No one was walking up to him, but a kid from the Ares cabin walked up to him and challenged him to an arm wrestling match.

Percy came back with the gym bag with him. He walked over to me, and handed it to me. It seemed lighter than before. "Well, open it," he said.

I smirked at him, and unzipped the zipper. Immediately, I went wide eyed. I reached into the bag, and pulled out a green book. There were 9 others in the bag, and Percy quickly shuffled through it. The book I had in hand had a picture of a kid with messy hair and a black horn in his hand. In the other hand was a familiar bronze sword. He seemed to be staring at the Empire State Building. The title said it all. _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief._

"What the Hades?"

They were all there. _Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, Last Olympian, Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, Doors of Death, and Final Stand._ Strange. It looked like they followed our lives. I opened the first book, and a note fell out.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

I shrugged and read the note.

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_I understand that you are confused, but these books are real. From Percy's first quest to find the Master Bolt to his sacrifice at the end of the Giant War, a mortal has written them all. He never realized that he did create a world in ours, and he'd be proud to write your new life. The world has changed in the last 20 years. This man told us how our world changed, and well, this isn't new to us mortals. I hope you enjoy reading them._

_-Cody._

I looked at Percy, and he looked just as confused. "Well, I better get cracking," I said.

I packed up the books and put them in the bag. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off to my cabin. Well, except for the books, everything turned out well. Oh if I only knew what was going to happen, I'd change my mind completely.

_The end_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. I doubt I can write the books, so I'll end it at that. What'd you think of the titles? I'd be surprised if they were actually made in the future. Well, that's the end of Return of the Olympians. I'll write my sequel soon, but until then, I'll give you some fillers. Thank you all, and thank you IamKatieDaughterofDemeter, Jace and Lucas were great. Until next time:**

**-Unknown**


	22. Sequel uploaded

Author's note

**Sequel is up, go check it out. I hope you like this new one.**

**-Unknown**


End file.
